Lost In Forks
by Calli3
Summary: Sadie Prince, a girl obsessed with Twilight gets sucked into the novel. Now she must find a way to get back home without getting in the way of the story she knows and loves. Based off the Lost in Austen idea
1. Prologue

**Lost In Forks**

Obsessive: Excessive in degree or nature. That's what I was. I knew it. My friends knew it. My family knew it. Even my teachers knew it. I would have been embarrassed if I could have cared about anything but the world I'd discovered quite by accident.

I wasn't even into the whole vampire thing but there I was almost every night re-reading my favourite story, about Edward and Bella, about love against the odds and about fighting for that love.

I suppose you could say I'm a romantic, I believe there are soul mates out there for everyone and devouring Stephenie Meyer's work made me believe even more.

So I guess it wasn't a surprise that late one afternoon as I was walking home from school, I had just began _Twilight_ again for possibly the two hundredth time. I no longer needed to study the words; they flowed straight out of my head and off the page, comforting my ears with Bella woes about moving to a completely new location, even if she had been there many times before.

My world was a lot less interesting than Forks. I lived in a two bedroom semidetached on the outskirts of Peterborough, a cathedral city in the East of England with a population of around 162,000. Nothing like the small 3,120 something population of Forks. I wished more than anything to live in a place with less people. Not that I was like Bella in that I was cripplingly shy but more because in a city of 162,000 plus it was hard to be noticed by anyone, let alone a soul mate. Even in a large city surrounded by people I felt totally alone.

In that respect it was easy to see why certain books had become my saviour. Alone and friendless I escaped to the world where I felt as if I already had friends. Alice, Angela, Emmett even Mike with his puppy dog crush on Bella seemed like people I could share stories and secrets with. It was sad yes but then again so was my life. Books were my only sanctuary from my loneliness.

So once again I reached into my backpack and pulled out my well thumbed copy of _Twilight_, pausing for a moment on the cover to run my finger tips over the picture there, snow white hands cradling a bright red apple, the strong protecting the delicate, before I flicked it open and clutching the bottom of the book against my chest wrapped my fingers over the top edge to keep the pages from fluttering in the January bitter cold wind. I should have been wearing gloves but it was harder to turn pages in thick mittens. With a jolt in my stomach I realised it was exactly four years to the day that Bella moved to Forks permanently. Smiling at the little resemblance of _Twilight_ in the real world I started walking along the edge of roadside not even noticing the traffic or the school bus passing me carrying a lot of students in my class. I was known as the weird girl anyway, always with her nose in a book, usually the same book or at least the same series of books.

It was hard to explain to anyone else who didn't understand the series. That they were more than books to me. They helped me cope with my own life.

Since mostly all I ever thought about was _Twilight_, reading it, surfing the net about it, reading fan fiction, looking at manips people had created and even more recently watching music videos people had made from the film, it was surprising there was any room for anything else inside my head, it was predominantly filled with _Twilight_.

So maybe it wasn't surprising what happened. Surely there's a point when you begin to confuse real life and fantasy. I knew Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie etc weren't real. They were fictional. Created from the mind of the author Stephenie Meyer and yet they felt real, as if somewhere in the world they had given her permission to write about their secret world and a love story that could touch all.

All I know is that I didn't hear the car swerving and honking as the driver skidded on a patch of black ice and careered into the side of the road but I did feel it, the pain in my side as it hit me throwing my body up into the air. And I know too that as I came down and hit the grass that under my feet had felt so soft, my hands never relaxed their firm grip on my book.

Little did I know then that this decision not to let go would follow me into the darkness that, as I lay there by the roadside that morning and people around me cried out and screamed, seemed to swallow me up and spit me out someplace I could never have even imagined.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

Ow!

It felt like someone had whacked me over the head with a big mallet. My skull was throbbing and I didn't even think that was possible since a skull is bone. I felt damp and cold and it took me a long moment to figure out that I was lying down on grass, dew covered grass.

Slowly like an old film flickering into life it came back to me; the car had hit me. Anger coursed through me as I started to lift my head. The driver hadn't even stuck around to make sure I was okay. Bastard! I couldn't remember what they'd looked like or even the car so there was no point reporting it. But at least I'd get the day off college since I was soaked through and I appeared to be missing a shoe as one of my feet felt extremely cold.

It was only when I was on all fours, dew soaking through the knees of my already soaked jeans moving carefully in case I'd broken something -though I didn't think that was the case as I was moving pretty well for someone with broken bones- that I started to panic.

Panic because I couldn't hear the sound of the cars, lorries and motorbikes thundering along the road. Panic because the air didn't smell of fumes but of wood and forests after the rain have been. And panic because instead of the morning light that I had been walking in on my way to college, it was dark, night time dark and bitterly cold.

Standing bolt upright I gasped loudly as my light eyes widened taking in the sight around me that I could barely see in the dim fading evening light. This wasn't my road at all. This was… But I couldn't even say it. Saying it, even thinking it would make me insane and I had worked hard to prove to my teachers at least, that I wasn't. But this. I closed my eyes tightly; counted to ten slowly in my head and then taking a deep breath opened them again.

The sight before my eyes hadn't changed. It was still a place it shouldn't be, couldn't be because not only would that mean I was in a fictional world, it also meant that I had travelled to a different continent and I was pretty sure that without a passport, that was illegal.

_Okay Sadie, you've officially lost it. You spent so long longing to be part of this world your mind has had it and made you go crazy._

There were no streetlights around; I didn't appear to me on a main road of any kind. Shivering I looked around, gasping as I happened to glance up at the sky and see the stars twinkling above me. Back home - I refused to think back in the real world- I couldn't see the stars thanks to all the light pollution from the city centre which was a shame because the stars above me were so beautiful.

_What are you going to do now?_ My brain asked me, _you can't stand around here forever._

I was right of course. I wasn't sure what the crime rate was around here but I didn't want to find out, and if I found people they could explain where I was. I was close to freaking out as I clutched my arms around me, hugging myself to keep warm and so I didn't fall apart.

I had a horrible feeling I knew exactly where I was and why I was here because that car had hit me and this must be…

I closed my eyes again taking another shuddering breath that came out of my mouth like the steam from an old coal train. Looking down at the ground I saw my book bag was there as was my copy of _Twilight _and I knew in my bag, copies of _New Moon_, _Eclipse_ and _Breaking Dawn_. I didn't usually travel with all four but today I was supposed to be sitting down for a truly horrendous one on one with the headmaster of my school and since he never ever seemed to look up from his papers I had planned on placing the books in my lap and reading while he told me why I wasn't fitting in. With any luck I would have been able to finish _New Moon_ before the mid-morning bell had rung. But all that was void now.

Gathering up my now damp copy of _Twilight_, I put into my bag and threw the strap over my shoulder wincing as it hurt. Heaven shouldn't hurt. Lifting the strap onto the other shoulder I warily touched my shoulder wincing again as pain shot though me. It definitely felt bruised. Heaven wouldn't have bruised people.

More confused that ever I went to take a step forward when I yelped as my foot made contact with the ground. My ankle was throbbing and as I rolled up the leg of my jean, I saw that beneath deathly pallor of my ankle it was swollen.

_Fantastic! Bloody fantastic! I've probably died, ended up in a world that shouldn't exist and now I've got a sodding twisted ankle. Brilliant._

Grumbling I started to limp along the grassy verge, trying to keep my bag from banging against my injured leg. I had no idea how to explain my injuries but my main problem was that I had no insurance. Back home in England most hospitals didn't charge you for visiting them but I knew that in America you had to have insurance and for that you needed a social security number, something I lacked since technically I didn't exist, well not here anyway.

_I'm going to have a nervous breakdown in a minute,_ I thought as I hobbled along willing a car to pass by me and give me a lift. It was no joke picking my way over bumpy ground with a swollen ankle, bruised shoulder and probably concussion and also a total lack of control on reality.

A wolf howled in the distance and I sped up, ignoring the twinges of pain in my foot as I tried to put as much space between myself and the howling animal. I'd had enough scares for one day.

And then there was light, blissful light coming from the streetlamps that began to line the street and illuminated a sign that made me stop limping along and stare shocked at it, my heart beating so loudly it sounded as if it were in my ears.

"The City of Forks welcomes you." I read out loud, my voice sounding horribly strident in the darkening night. Beside these words was a picture of a snowy mountain, a bright green pine tree, a lorry carrying timber rolls and a little fish swimming in an icy cold river.

"The City of Forks welcomes you," I read again looking up at the illuminated sign, "The City of Forks welcomes you."

I read it again and again and again, each time unable to take in the words that greeted my ears. It was possible. It couldn't be possible. I was dead. I had to be dead. The car had hit me and killed me and I was now, well I had no idea, but wherever it was it had clearly taken the things in my brain and brought them in front of my eyes.

I was in Forks, Washington. It was then I collapsed onto the still damp grass face first.

~*~

"She's very cold. Lucky you found her when he did. How long do you think she'd been there?"

"A few hours at least Doctor. Clearly she's been in an accident of some kind, car it looks like. There was no-one around when I found her."

"Hit-and-run?"

"I can't say yet Doctor but it looks like. Poor kid. I don't recognise her though, not from town or the Rez."

"Well we'll get her back to health and then see what she can tell us. Her injuries aren't too severe luckily. She should be up and about before tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Doctor. I'll check back in on her later."

"Thank you Deputy Mark, if you hadn't found the girl I shudder to think what might have happened."

I could hear voices talking, one quite rough sounding, and the other like heaven on my ears. Footsteps pattered away from me, flat shoes on linoleum. I felt warm and comfortable and I breathed in deeply as I fluttered my eyes, opening them to see a movie star looking down at me.

"Carlisle." I breathed, my eyes widening as I clapped a hand to my mouth, yelping as it pulled on my shoulder.

"Gently now." He said in his remarkably appealing voice, it was really so very beautiful. His cool hands helped me sit up and work my arm back in place. I winced a couple of times but apart from that I made no more noise. He was just as I'd always pictured. Fiction allowed into reality. Or perhaps that was the other way around, reality allowed into fiction.

"Now." He said taking a seat on the stool beside me as I sat upright, comfortable against the pillows and in a gown that they'd obviously put on when I was out of it. _God, I hope Carlisle didn't see me naked_, I thought mortification heating my cheeks and turning my usually pale white skin red and warm. I was about to panic, remembering that blood usually equals hungry vampire but then I relaxed when I remember about Carlisle's complete detachment to human blood and the fact that doctors very rarely stood around to watch their patients get changed unless they wanted a lawsuit and within seconds I had returned to my original pallor.

Looking back at Carlisle and his golden eyes that were sparkling. They weren't too dark which meant he hadn't recently fed. He had noticed my preoccupation and had most likely noticed the quick changing colour of my face even more than I had but like the good vampire he was he didn't give anything away except a sunny disposition and a cheerful smile that put me instantly at ease.

"Shall we start over?" He asked and I tried not to concentrate too much on the sound of his voice, it was so distracting, "As you already seem to know I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen and you are…?"

"Sadie Prince." I said watching his eyes widen briefly as he noted my English accent. There was a tiny flicker of Englishness in the way he spoke too but it was deeply buried by living in America for so long. We had both been born in England though three centuries apart.

"Do you live in Forks?" He asked pleasantly picking up the metal chart from the end of my bed and writing my name in extremely neat handwriting on the top of my chart.

I shook my head, stopping quickly as that pulled on my bruised shoulder and when I realised that that was the wrong thing to say,

"Well not really yet," I amended trying to concentrate on anything than his face, it was very distracting talking to someone so beautiful, "I'm moving in with my aunt…Stephenie." I added hiding my smile.

"Stephenie," Carlisle mused, "I can't say that name rings a bell, what is her last name? We'll need to call her to inform her that her niece is safe."

_Bugger. Of course they'd want to ring to let her know I was fine. _I wasn't as good at this lying thing as I'd thought.

"She's out of town," I invented trying desperately not to look as if I were just making this all up as I went along, thank god Edward wasn't around, he'd see through my lies in an instant and my stomach did a little flip as I thought of him, it would stand to reason that if Carlisle existed in this world then he did too, "But she's due back tomorrow since I'm starting at the High School."

_What the hell are you doing! _My brain yelled at me. I hadn't meant to say that, it had just sort of slipped out. It was all the thinking about Edward. I needed to see him, all of them, just to prove to myself that they were real, or at least as real as Carlisle.

"Oh you're starting school there tomorrow?" Carlisle enquired as he lent over to check the machine I was attached too, "Chief Swan's daughter is starting there tomorrow as well. He's the police chief here." Carlisle added catching my blank look and thinking that I didn't know who he was talking about but that wasn't it. Tomorrow would be the first day Edward and Bella met.

Suddenly I felt excited and anxious to get out of the hospital. I wanted to see it all first hand. I would get to literally see the book play out in front of my eyes.

Carlisle's gold eyes narrowed as he checked the readout on my chart; clearly he'd noticed the sudden loud beating of my heart and the erratic spiking of the line on the machine and wondered what was wrong.

"So what's the diagnosis Doc?" I asked and he smiled at my gentle teasing. What I was really doing was trying to take his mind off looking too closely at my charts and story.

"You'll need to keep weight off the ankle for a few days but apart from that you were very lucky. Do you remember how you ended up out there?" Carlisle sat back down on the stool and fixed me with those impenetrable eyes and I found myself unable to look away.

"I honestly don't remember," I answered truthfully, "One minute I was walking along the road and the next thing I knew I was waking up and it is night time. Do you think I got clipped by a car?" I asked trying to make my eyes as wide as possible and also as innocent as I could.

"It's probable." Carlisle said still looking at me but I didn't feel anxious or worried, being in his presence was surprisingly relaxing, waves of serenity were washing over me and I struggled to keep my eyes on his beautiful pale face.

"Sorry," I apologised sleepily my words running together with my fatigue, "I feel so tired."

Carlisle smiled gently as he stood up,

"We'll talk more when you wake up." He said pulling the curtains around me in one sharp moment.

"Whatever you say Doc." I slurred and even though my eyelids were closed and I was drifting off I could have sworn I heard him chuckle.

~*~

It was hours later when I awoke, throat dry and burning but feeling better than I had before, even my shoulder only gave a little twinge when I sat up.

The robin's egg blue curtains were still pulled round my cubicle so I took the time to look around. My bag was in the hard backed chair next to me, untouched if a little muddy in the early morning light. Wondering about the time I shook back my sleeve to check my watch. It was just after six. School began at 8:15, with the first lesson starting at 8:25.

I had no idea how I was going to pull this off. I had no home, no clean clothes, no money, no transportation, no-one knew who I was and I had no proof I even existed. But I had to try. If this was a dream I was going to see it through, although I was already pretty sure it wasn't since I had been asleep in my dream which seemed highly unlikely to me.

"Morning." Dr Cullen said as he pulled back the curtains looking happier as he examined my charts. Clearly I was doing better.

"The prognosis?" I asked tensely as a pretty nurse came in carrying in a tray of breakfast and placed it on my lap. She last one longing look at Carlisle who appeared not to notice and then left sighing softly. I chuckled causing Carlisle to look up sharply, his face going kind when he saw me smiling.

"You seem very well liked here." I commented teasingly as I looked down at the tray in front of me. I had never had American food before, having never even left England before. But I was pleased to notice my tray contained yellow Jell-O, something I'd heard and seen on American teen dramas I happened to catch when I was eating lunch or doing my homework. Carefully I took the cup and held it above my nose smelling it. I hadn't been able to tell from sight if it was lemon or pineapple but after a quick sniff I deduced it was pineapple and tucked in with the plastic spoon provided. It wasn't half bad.

"You seem hungry." Carlisle commented noticing my appetite. As I wolfed down the yellow jelly and started on the banana I could feel his eyes on me, annoying when you're trying to eat. I hadn't realised how hungry I was. I guess entering a fictional reality can do that to you.

I shrugged as I demolished the banana quicker than I had the Jell-O and started on the toast, buttering it carefully with the plastic little knife they'd given me.

"So Miss Prince, we had trouble locating your aunt. I asked around while you were asleep but nobody seemed to know a Stephenie."

I knew he was looking at me but I get my eyes on my toast pretending that it wasn't bothering me but it was, quite a bit actually.

"She doesn't get out much," I said before taking a bite of my toast and chewing it slowly, "She's very busy with her business and everything and she was sort of forced into taking me in after my parents died last year."

I felt guilty about that lie but how else could I explain what a seventeen year old girl was doing all alone in the middle of a small town. I wondered how my parents were doing, knowing my mother she was probably freaking out. Was there a body? Was it like that series my mum had watched a couple of years ago with that guy from _Doctor Who_ where he woke up in 1960 and was actually in a coma. Thinking about it made my head hurt so I didn't. Out of sight out of mind or at least that's what I told myself.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle said and his voice was so sincere I got a lump in my throat and couldn't swallow the pierce of toast I'd been chewing, instead having to spit it out on the plate, not a pretty sight at all.

"Sorry," I apologised pushing the tray away from me and away from Carlisle, "So can I go now?" I asked looking up at his face. Again he looked at me strangely. I probably looked awful; I hadn't had access to a mirror since I'd arrived. Then a thought struck me, what if I didn't look like me anymore. Maybe I looked like someone else. I was still deathly pale that much was obvious but maybe instead of grey eyes I had brown and instead of black hair I was blonde. Maybe I was another character instead of myself.

But I grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it around my shoulder so I could see it; it was still black. I sighed heavily before looking back at Carlisle who looked a bit surprised. I wasn't surprised by that, I was acting like a crazy person.

I gave him my sweetest smile,

"Can I Doc?" I asked.

Carlisle sat on the end of my bed pointedly ignoring the hairball sized ball of toast I'd coughed up. It was actually making me feel a little queasy too. He had my chart in his hands again.

"Sadie," His voice was so appealing, _Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme_, I reminded myself, "Your tests came back all clear but…I'm hesitant to let you go without your aunt. I have a funny feeling you're the kind of person that attracts trouble." He tacked on after a moment's pause.

I smiled understandingly at him. Even though he didn't know he was protective of me. Such a Carlisle thing to care so much for his patients.

"Look," I said leaning forwards somewhat hesitantly, I kept my eyes on his face and when he didn't react I leaned closer and dropped my voice though I knew he could hear it perfectly well even though he didn't know I knew, "I'll level with you Doc. My aunt left to find work upstate but she enrolled me in the high school. She can't really take care of me herself, she's a free spirit but she wanted me to get a decent education and she said Forks was the best place for me to stay, a real community and everything."

God I was really getting good at this lying thing, which was probably going to be a problem. I needed to get a handle on it. Walk that line that Edward did trying to be as truthful as possible without lying.

"Anyway, she gave me enough money to rent someplace so I'll be okay. She's really not bad she just can't handle bringing up…well me." I smiled weakly at Carlisle who had listened to my little story without interrupting.

If he shopped me to the police or cops as they were here, I'd be finished. I could run of course but it would be on a bad ankle and I had nowhere to run too. For better or worse I was stuck here. Ironically exactly what I had wanted but in my own mind I'd had a family and a roof over my head.

"Look," Carlisle said standing up and dropping my chart into the shot at the end of the bed, "I tell you what I'll do. You can have a shower and get changed here using our facilities and then head on over to the school but as soon as the day is finished I'd like you back here and then we can sort out what to do."

_He trusted me?_ I stared open mouthed at him for a second before I remembered myself and closed my mouth shutting off the goldfish look. Then I also remembered that I only had one set of clothes and they were dirty and wet.

"My clothes," I muttered embarrassed, "My suitcase got lost at the airport." I explained when he looked confused.

His expression brightened a moment later though and he smiled once more,

"Don't worry about that," He informed me taking a expensive looking mobile phone from his white jacket pocket, "My wife is about your size give or take, I'm sure she has something suitable for your first day. One moment." He held up his hand and was already dialling muttering quickly into the phone before he hung up turning back to face me, his smile making me want to smile too.

"That's all sorted, she'll be here in just a short while with some clothes and my daughter has about the same size feet as you appear to have so she'll bring some shoes with her as well. Between them you should find something that'll be acceptable."

"Thank you so much," I gushed, embarrassment for having to rely on the kindness of strangers warming my cheeks again, "It's really very kind of you."

"The clothes will act as the promise." Carlisle said tucking the little silver phone back into his pocket.

"Deal." I promised him before he left to check on his other patients. Where else was I going to go anyway? And the more time I spent with the Cullen's, the better. I couldn't wait to meet the rest of them, though how I was going to manage that I had no idea. Perhaps I could just watch them from afar like Bella had at first before Edward had fallen entranced by her. I could watch the story play out in front of me, well at least the parts that happened at school.

Somehow suddenly even the fog outside of the window seemed to look more appealing.

I was in Forks, WA.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

I didn't get to see Esme after all. By the time I'd returned from my shower she'd come and gone leaving a neat pile of clothes on my bed along with six pairs of shoes. Carlisle explained that she was busy with their children so she couldn't introduce herself. It was a shame but it was already nearly eight so I shouldered my bag and looked down at the outfit I'd chosen. There were other clothes Esme had left that I'd rather have worn but I didn't want to stand out too much, I'd already be signalled out because Carlisle had insisted on giving me a pair of crutches to use. Thankfully the hospital was only a little way from the school so I wouldn't have to hobble very far.

Carlisle carried my bag as I made my way to the double doors, carefully looping it over my head and placing it on the undamaged shoulder.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" He asked. Even after giving me the all clear he still seemed worried about sending me out into the big wide world…or at the very least Forks High School.

I smiled as airily as I could and waved a hand, almost hitting him in the shins with my left crutch,

"Oops, sorry," I apologised even though I hadn't hit him; he was too quick for that, "Anyway Dr C, I'll be fine. It's just the first day of school. It's not like anyone's going to bite me."

I focused my grey eyes on his face but he showed nothing except his usual kind smile though I could have sworn I saw his eyebrow twitch just a tad.

"Indeed." Was all Carlisle said. I held back a smile and hitched my bag higher up my shoulder almost hitting him again with my crutches; I really did need to be more careful. I'd probably knock myself over with them which wouldn't go with my blending into the background to observe plan.

"I'll see you at 3.30pm then." Carlisle said a little more authority in his voice.

"Sure thing doc." I said before I hobbled forwards and the automatic doors opened. I heard Carlisle chuckle behind me as I struggled to get the hang of them. I felt like a giraffe trying to walk on ice, way too many legs to control. It took me five minutes of trying to co-ordinate my arms and legs before I actually made any progress. It was bitterly cold outside and drizzling but thankfully the weather was pretty much the same in England so I was wearing my black coat with the big hood which I had decided not to put up since I could only see forwards with it up and lost all peripheral vision. It seemed like it would be tempting another car accident to cut off part of my sight.

It was as I was walking along that I noticed the silver Volvo driving past. The windows were tinted of course so I couldn't see them but I knew it was them. I felt it. Trying not to stare I hobbled across the road after them reminding myself that in America cars drove on the other side of the road.

Rounding the corner I saw Fork's high school laid out in front of me described just like the novel and not like I knew it was in real life. My last theory of that I'd simply travelled to the real Forks faded. This was Forks as Stephenie had seen it in her mind, the fictional Forks.

The parking lot was busy as I made my way trying to ignore all the looks I got. Suddenly I knew exactly how Bella felt, like someone was holding a big neon sign over my head. Keeping my head down I hobbled around the cars, almost crashing into someone who was carrying a big pile of books that scattered all over the damp ground.

"Oh god, I am so sorry," I apologised trying to bend down and help forgetting that I was on clutches so I nearly whacked him over the head, "Oops." I grimaced as the crutch just passed over his greasy looking black hair. He looked up, his expression a little annoyed though that disappeared when he saw I was on crutches.

_Eric. It was Eric Yorkie._

"I'm so sorry," I said again getting up so I couldn't hurt him anymore, "I didn't mean to crash into you. On these things it's kinda hard to break." I joked, smiling when he didn't get it. Although smart he clearly operated on a different humour circuit than mine.

"You're new aren't you?" He asked pilling all his books up again and getting to his feet. He was really tall for a sixteen year old.

Leaning partially on my crutches I wiped a damp hand on the back of the jeans that were probably Esme's and held it out to him.

"Sadie Prince." I said shaking his hand as he shook mine. Maybe it wasn't that normal to shake people's hands since he looked a bit bemused. It couldn't have been me, I knew that. My appearance was still the same, if my cheeks were a little grazed. I did have a nasty purple bruise on my forehead though but I thought I'd covered it well enough with my fringe.

Eric was still staring at me which made me feel a little uncomfortable. There was a crinkle in his forehead as he blinked slowly,

"Are you another one of the Cullens kids?" He asked me his voice very quiet as if he didn't want to me overheard. He even looked around to make sure no-one else was in earshot.

Surprised I laughed out loud before remembering that by rights I shouldn't even know who they were but then if I was playing the dutiful niece then surely my aunt would have told me about the mysterious and aloof Cullens.

I decided to play dumb though,

"No, I just moved here to live my aunt. Who are the Cullens?"

Before Eric could answer the bell rang and with a 'gotta go' to me he disappeared into the crowd of students thronging through the double doors. Locating the building that had "Front Office" written on a sign I hobbled over ignoring the fact that the Cullens and Bella were in the building though it was pretty hard.

After several minutes of struggling with the front door I entered the office which was overflowing with plants in pots. There were a few students still milling around, sitting in the padded folding chairs. I made straight for the desk, behind which Mrs Cope was sitting in her purple t-shirt. The eyes behind her glasses widened significantly.

I wondered if I should have chosen an even more demure outfit. I'd chosen just jeans and a white and black three quarter length shirt and teamed it with what I assumed were Alice's black Chuck Taylor's since they didn't seem Esme's style. I hadn't looked at my reflection after I'd gotten changed, only my face so I could tie my long black hair back into a ponytail, crutches were hard enough operating when you didn't have hair in your face.

The Cullens outfits reeked of haute couture and high fashion and that apparently extended even to people wearing them.

_Crud_.

I really was doing a crap good job blending into the background.

"Can I help you?" Mrs Cope asked her eyes still as wide as saucers. I realised I probably did look like one of the Cullens today since I was wearing their clothes and the black of my hair made my white skin look even whiter but back in England nearly everyone was pale, it wasn't a big deal there. It was the people who were tanned that stood out more. Completely backwards.

"I'm Sadie Prince, I'm a new student." I seriously had no idea how this was going to work. Surely she'd just look down at her outdated computer and tell me they had no records of me even having been shown round the school and what was I doing here, except that as I said my name she smiled, awareness in her eyes.

"Of course Miss Prince, let me just get your papers." And she bustled around the office picking up different coloured slips.

I had no idea what was going on here. How was it possible that a girl who didn't exist was able to have papers with her name on it? It wasn't but then why was Mrs Cope putting them on the counter and showing me the best way to get to my classes. It didn't make any sense but then I was in a fictional world so you know, what did?

I thanked her and left the office in a daze pausing outside to look down at the papers in my hand as I leaned against the office wall. There was my name in black and white bold printed at the top of each page; Sadie Prince.

The bell rang again and I hobbled away to my first class Government, folding my coat over my arm. It was the strangest feeling as I limped into the classroom and handed my slip to the teacher. I saw Jessica and Lauren sitting together near the back eying me critically as I made my way to a spare seat. They were already gossiping as I got out a notepad and pen, my hands brushing against the novels that were in there. This was too weird to comprehend.

When the bell went at 9:25 I happily packed up my books. We didn't have Government class back in England and after just one lesson I was grateful.

"You're new aren't you?" Jessica called out to me as I struggled to pull my bag over my head. Jessica took pity on me and helped me loop it over. Her hazel eyes widened as she took in my outfit.

_Damn it! This was not blending in._

"I'm Sadie." I said breathing a sigh of relief as the bag slipped down over my good shoulder. Lauren was eying the top with obvious jealousy, her corn silk blonde hair as beautiful as she was bitchy.

"What do you have next?" Jessica asked snatching up my schedule off the desk and looking down at it, her face breaking into a grin.

"English, I have that too. We can walk with you if you like." She offered putting my schedule back on the desk. Careful not to roll my eyes I picked it back up and shoved it into my bag.

"Thanks." I said gesturing for them to lead the way and accidentally hitting Lauren in the ankles with my crutch. Well not too accidentally though my face was a picture of innocence as I apologised.

Lauren led the way down the hall clearly trying to stay out of the way of my crutches in case I "accidentally" hit her again while Jessica asked me questions about where in England I came from and what brought me out here. I had to be careful and stick to the same story as I'd told Carlisle. That was the problem with lying you tended to forget what you'd said before.

I told her that I was from a city called Peterborough that was in the East of England and I'd moved here to live with my aunt after the death of my parents last year. Both Lauren and Jessica were sympathetic but I knew it had made an awkward atmosphere so I tried to break it by explaining that my parents were never really home anyway and the last few years before they died I'd barely seen them at all. I tried to push some anger into my tone along with hurt and it seemed to get us over the weird hump. Jessica and Lauren continued to quiz me throughout English about my life and before I knew it I was telling them that my parents had died in a bungee jumping accident (they were into extreme adventure sports, the main reason they were never at home) and so it was good in a way because they'd gone out doing something they loved.

I was so glad when the bell rang and Jessica left to go to trigonometry. Lauren didn't ask half as many questions as Jessica did. She mainly talked about my clothes, asking me where I'd got them which was kind of a pain because I was trying to concentrate on the Spanish, of which I spoke none, having only had a choice of taking German or French back in my own high school.

I tried to follow but I got hopelessly lost, luckily the teacher Senora Goff didn't pick on me to speak for which I was eternally grateful. If I was going to keep up the pretend I would have to learn Spanish from scratch.

After a while Lauren gave up asking me if I shopped in Paris on the weekends (honestly!) and sulkily put her hair down as a shield between us. Finally after an hour we were let go and I hurried out of the classroom in search of the nearest vending machine. Breakfast seemed such a long time ago.

I hobbled along the corridor lined with lockers but I couldn't see any. In my old school back home there had been four at each end which probably explained the growing obesity rate in England. In that life I may have moaned about the need for eight vending machines in one school but the lack of them here was getting on my nerves. I needed chocolate in some form or another.

The corridor was filled with students chatting or collecting books before they made their way to their next lesson. I leaned against the nearest locker and pulled out the map trying to find if some kind soul had placed the locations of the vending machines on it. They had not.

Someone coughed and surprised I jumped having been so absorbed in my map reading. There was a deep chuckle and I looked up into a pair of almost black eyes.

"Excuse me but you're standing in front of my locker." He said his voice still ringing with amusement that he'd surprised me but I couldn't take my eyes from the huge muscled chest that showed through, even in the loose t-shirt he was wearing.

"Sorry." I said and lifting my crutches I hopped one footed out of the way so he could open his locker. He was alone; the others must have been collecting their books at their own lockers.

I sighed and suddenly his head turned sharply in my direction, his face rigid. He looked down at me with some confusion in those dark eyes. I knew why. He was smelling Esme and possibly Alice on me. But I couldn't explain why he could smell them on me without explaining everything I knew which would be a big mistake.

"Nice clothes." He remarked his tone quite hard. Gone was the playfulness from his face. He was wondering, and rightly so, why I smelled like his family. His words however had given me an opening into explaining.

"They're not mine," I said trying to put the map back into my bag but my hands were shaking so much it was difficult, "They're the doctor's wife, I think her name's Esme. I had an accident last night," I shrugged my arms moving the crutches with me and he looked down at the metal sticks, "And my clothes got soaked. I was supposed to have all my clothes down here but the airport lost my suitcase."

Emmett physically relaxed as he accepted my story with ease,

"You're new." It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" I enquired as my bag slipped off my shoulder and the map fluttered to the ground.

_Bugger it._ There was no way I was going to be able to pick it up without falling flat on my face.

"Let me." Emmett said bending down and picking up the map and carefully pulling my bag strap back over my shoulder before putting the map inside and zipping it up just as the bell rang again.

"Thank you." I said gratefully as he pulled two books out of his locker and closed the door.

"Emmett!" A sharp voice called and we both looked up to see Rosalie and Jasper standing on the other side of the wide corridor beside the lockers with different expressions on their faces. Rosalie was indeed beautiful; it almost hurt to look at her. Even haughty she looked stunning. I had read it so many times but seeing her in the flesh she was even more intimidating and striking than I could have possibly imagined and the way she looked at me made me feel as attractive as a cockroach. I cringed away from her fury that someone besides her was talking to Emmett.

Jasper on the other hand looked confused. I could see on his face the effort it was costing him not to attack the warm blooded people that walked past him but maybe that was only because I knew that's what he was trying not to do.

He was probably also reading my emotions and finding them…well confusing. His eyes looked coal black even from where I was standing. He looked extremely dangerous.

Sensing the need to get away which seemed to appease Jasper I turned to Emmett who was watching me seeing his "brother" and girlfriend for the first time.

"Thanks again for the help." I said quickly giving him a half smile which was the best I could with the waves of fear washing over me so strong that I was worried my knees would start knocking together or give way completely.

Without looking back I made my way biology where I knew we would be doing cellular anatomy. After giving my form to the teacher at the front I was instructed to find a seat which I did happily, almost collapsing into it. I was shivering and had lost all my appetite.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice asked me and I turned in my seat to see a slightly tanned blonde girl staring back at me, concern on her face.

I nodded reaching up a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear when she stared at it noticing it was trembling.

"First day nerves." I lied closing my eyes as I willed myself not to throw up.

In the books I'd loved Jasper, he along with Alice had been two of my favourite characters but meeting him in real life (well sort of) was a whole other experience. Up close and personal he was as absolutely terrifying as he was gorgeous.

"It'll get better." She said compassionately and I opened my eyes to give her a thankful smile.

"Sadie Prince." I said holding out my hand to her. She took it and smiling shook my hand.

"Samantha Wells though everyone calls me Sam," She said though of course I already knew this, well from _Midnight Sun_ anyway, "Are you from England?" She asked curiously.

I nodded,

"Born and raised until last year when my parents died and my aunt had to take me in. Aunt Steph's hardly around though so I'm practically living on my own."

"Where do you live?" Sam enquired politely as Mr Banner called the class to order and started to explain the lesson plan for that day so there was no opening for me to explain which was lucky because I had no idea what I was going to say and I had an hour to try and figure it out.

I tried to pay attention to the lesson but my mind kept slipping. It felt real, this world. The chairs, the table, the people, even the air felt real and cold as I made notes as neatly as I could on my lined paper. But I'd seen _The Matrix_ I knew how the mind could be fooled.

Back home I'd been in Sixth Form which is the equivalent of the penultimate year of high school except that in Sixth Form you could chose four subjects and drop the rest, like biology. Just like Bella felt, Forks was my personal hell.

The bell rang again and I blinked surprised that time had passed so quickly.

"Sit with us at lunch." Sam said helping me pack up my things and putting them in my bag for me. Her fingers brushed against my copy of _Twilight_ and she pulled it out only for me to snatch it back from her lightening fast. I didn't grow up on a diet of Star Trek but it felt insane to let anybody from this world see those books, who knew what it would do if they read about themselves? I imagined heads exploding and shuddered.

Opening my eyes I saw Sam was staring at me questioningly with a hint of annoyance in her blue eyes. It had been rude snatching the book like that so I'd have to explain…well sort of.

"It's just a cheesy romance novel," I said trying not wince when I shoved the book hard into my bag hoping I hadn't torn or crumpled any of the pages, "It's embarrassing that I read them."

Samantha stared at me for another moment and I smiled sheepishly. Then she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder,

"Don't worry, I read science fiction, my own guilty pleasure. It'll be our little secret." She winked as she got to her feet and packed up her own books. I exhaled under my breath as loudly as I dared.

Samantha was easily the nicest student I'd met. She carried my bag and coat for me and chatted about her family and her ambition to get a job for the summer though she had yet to find one where she could tan, boy watch and do hardly any work. I laughed with her as we entered the cafeteria and joined the queue as I suddenly remembered where I was and looked up.

And there they were just like something out of a fairytale. In the far corner of the cafeteria as far away from all the humans as was possible. My gaze flickered over each of them in turn. Emmett was sitting beside Rosalie who was I knew thinking about herself. It wouldn't have surprised me even if I hadn't know all about her. She looked like the type of girl who thought about how beautiful she was most of the time and considered those who did not think of her beauty as both blind and stupid.

Beside Rosalie was Alice, her black spiky hair jutting out in all directions in a style that should have looked hideous but on Alice looked perfect. She was looking at Jasper and I could see that she was having a silent conversation with the boy sitting next to her. Edward.

I'd heard him described a thousand times, seen him played by actors, and drawn by artists but no-one had got him down, not even Stephenie Meyer and she'd created him. He was more than a model, more than a god, more than anything I'd ever seen in my life before. I'm embarrassed to admit my mouth actually dropped open as I looked at him.

Beside me Sam giggled and I looked up, my face flushing at having been caught staring,

"So that's the Cullens." I said my voice somewhat husky and I cleared my throat as Sam giggled again.

"Yep, that's them. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward," She pointed to them in turn being careful not to make it obvious, "Well the Cullens and the Hales. Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister." She added as we moved our trays along and both Sam and I took a salad.

When I didn't say anything Sam smiled, her smile knowing,

"Yeah, there's really nothing to say is there."

Alice got up from her seat, the food on her tray untouched and danced out of the cafeteria, dumping her tray's contents in the bin as she did so. Watching her leave I spun to face the room again just as I saw Edward's head lift and then drop as he heard Jessica thinking about him. Quickly I searched the room and found her, the heroine of the stories; Isabella Swan.

She was blushing of course since she'd just been caught staring, her ivory cheeks turning red. If I was in a coma it was worth the possible brain damage to see this moment, the moment they first laid eyes on each other, the moment both of their lives and the lives of those around them would change forever though they had no idea right now.

I hobbled along still facing the cafeteria as Sam struggled to make a decision of what desert to have.

I watched as Jessica explained the story of the Cullens and the Hales, one I had read a thousand times before.

Instead of watching the Cullens, I studied Bella and her straight long dark brown hair that had curled slightly at the ends due to the drizzling rain earlier in the day. I saw her fair almost translucent skin and her chocolate brown eyes set in a heart shaped face. Seeing her up close and personal I could see why all the boys in Forks and those in La Push were desperate to date her. She was beautiful but a quiet kind of beautiful with a face that said 'I ask for nothing'. How could Edward resist that?

He couldn't.

Jessica had finished her story and I watched trying not to lean forwards which would look ridiculous in the cafeteria, as Edward looked up again straight into Bella's eyes. He looked confused and I felt excited that I knew why. He was trying to read her mind and found himself unable too.

"Come on," Sam said having at last selected a cinnamon and raisin bagel, "Let's pay up and find seats, I'm starving."

At the word "pay" my eyes widened.

_Oh god, I didn't have any money_.

Well that wasn't strictly true but I doubted the woman on the counter took pounds and pence.

"Sam," I said taking her arm as she reached for her purse that was on her tray beside the salad and bottle of fruit juice, "I hate to ask but can I borrow some money? I haven't got mine exchanged yet and so all I have is this." I pulled my purse out of my bag she was still holding, shoving the coat out of the way and showed her my five and ten pound notes. The boy queuing up beside us was very interested and kept peering over my shoulder.

"Sure thing," Sam said pushing our trays together as I put my purse away, "Both of these trays please." She said to the large woman on the till who pressed buttons so fast she could have been a vampire.

Sam handed over the money and carried my tray away to the condiments station.

"Thanks," I said bending my head so she could loop my bag, with coat covering it, over it, "I feel like such a scrounger."

Sam giggled as she picked up two sachets of mayonnaise dropping one onto each tray next to the plates of salad,

"Your accent is so cool," She said smiling as she grabbed two sets of knives and forks, each wrapped in a napkin, "But I have no idea what you just said. What's a scrounger?"

"Scrounger, oh it means like constantly asking people to pay for things and having no intention of paying them back even though you promise you will." I told her as she dropped her purse onto her tray and then very carefully balanced both trays on the palm of her hands.

"If you can't find your ideal summer job you could always waitress." I teased as she looked across the cafeteria.

"Sam! Over here!" A male voice called and I looked across to see Mike Newton standing up and waving a hand to show her where they were. Seeing Sam carrying two trays, chivalrous guy that he was Mike jumped up his eyes widening when he saw me standing beside her leaning heavily on my crutches. His gaze flickered once to Bella before he came around the table to help us.

"Mike Newton," He said as soon as he reached us, immediately relieving Sam of my tray, "And you must be the other new girl Sadie Prince. Come and sit with us." He said giving me a bright smile before leading me towards the table, Sam following behind us.

Yeah this was so very weird.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It was the strangest thing sitting there next to Mike and Sam and seeing Bella the other end of the table. She lifted her head as the Cullens past by our table but Edward didn't look at her again.

I couldn't hear what was going on at the other end of the table, Jessica was babbling on again. At my end Mike, Lee Stevens and Tyler Crowley (after all having introduced themselves) were talking about doing something next month. I casually suggested that I'd heard La Push was pretty cool. Mike smiled at me across the table and without taking his eyes off mine agreed that La Push was cool and I had to see the tide pools.

Even though I knew they'd have been going to La Push anyway I had to hide my smile at instigating the idea in Mike's mind before someone else did. I'd kicked off the chain of events.

Lee, Tyler and Mike got up and I had another brainwave. It couldn't hurt.

"Hey Mike can you do me a favour?" I asked feeling Jessica's head suddenly swivel in my direction but I didn't look.

Mike looked surprised but he nodded leaning in when I beckoned him with a curled index finger.

_Okay now how to explain…_

"When you get to Biology II can you shut your folder just before everyone's seated? I know it sounds insane but it's a project from my old school about human behaviour and noise and such." I was keeping my voice as low as possible. I smiled sweetly tilting my head to the side. I'd been given the gift of fancy Cullen clothing and I was going to make the most of how it made other people view me.

"Never mind." I said shaking my head making my mouth turn down at the corners as if I were sad.

_Come on Mike, I'm sad so humour me._

Mike dropped back into the seat beside me,

"Sure thing England."

My face broke into a big smile and he blinked as if sucker punched in the gut before he smiled back. I could practically feel the waves of hatred radiating off of Jessica.

Sam was picking up her tray and smiling to the rest of the boys (especially Mike) I got up to see Bella and Angela Weber walking away heading towards what I knew was Biology II. I had trigonometry. Holding back a groan I made my way, with Sam's help, to the classroom.

Suddenly being in Forks wasn't as fun. I didn't want to sit around listening to someone drone on and on about sines, cosines and tangents or have someone else do the things I should have been able to do. Claiming I felt dizzy and Doctor Cullen had said if I do I should have fresh air, Mr Varner let me leave even holding the door open for me.

The hallway outside was deserted so as fast as I could I limped out of the building and towards building 4 where Bella would be having a biology lesson and Edward the worst hour of his life (for now at least).

Outside it was lightly raining now. I'd forgotten my coat but I didn't care as I made my way to where I would be able to look into their classroom without being a peeping tom.

Thankfully there was a bench and even though it was damp I sat down, grateful to take the weight off my ankle.

Across from the bench was the window and beyond that the biology classroom. It was very hard to sit still knowing that just a little way away the story was happening. I watched their every move with excruciating detail knowing exactly what was happening. My hands were freezing so I rubbed them together. I'd been concentrating so much on them that when the bell rang I jumped in my seat. I missed a whole lesson of Trigonometry just to watch Bella and Edward through the window. Knowing I had to get back to the class and find my stuff I hauled myself back onto my crutches forgetting of course that the way I was heading in was the way Edward would be heading out.

I just reached the door when it was flung open whacking the rubber feet of my crutches backwards and causing me to loose balance. I landed on my butt letting out a loud 'oof'.

_Bugger. This was not going the right way. _I was supposed to be observing not interfering (even though I had twice but hey, both of those things were going to happen anyway, I just made definitely sure they happened). Talking to Emmett had been a big mistake and I'd just walked slap bang into another one.

"Ouch." I muttered when I tried to get up, my butt was definitely going to be bruised.

"I'm terribly sorry." A soft like velvet voice said and before I could look up, two white hands had shot out and helped me back on my feet. He let go extremely quickly but I felt his body stiffen beside me, he smelt Esme too but by the way he un-tightened he had heard why I smelt like his adoptive mother from Emmett, Jasper or Rosalie.

"No probs," I said trying to brush the dirt and wet off the back of Esme's jeans, "I should watch where I'm going."

Finally I let myself look up into his glorious face which was marred only slightly by those deep onyx eyes that glittered like coal. They said one word; dangerous.

_Edward._

Edward himself however was oblivious to my inner sighing as his forehead wrinkled slightly and he seemed momentarily distracted from his destination of the car.

"You're Sadie Prince." He said his head leaning forwards just a little bit. He was so tall and the hands that clasped his biology textbooks to his chest were so white, just like mine.

I wondered if he'd heard that from voices or minds. I nodded,

"And you're Edward Cullen, the doctor's son." I shot back, my legs were shaking and I wasn't sure how much of it was to do with the cold. His eyebrows shot up at my correct assumption but there was still that wrinkle of confusion. I had no idea what that was about.

"Excuse me." Edward said backing away and walking around me towards his car. He glanced once back over his shoulder at me before he disappeared into the silver Volvo. He didn't look as tense as he had before and I hoped I'd distracted him from the pain he was in now, if only a little tiny bit.

Not wanting to be late for gym I hobbled back inside and spent a fair few minutes explaining to Mr Varner that I really hadn't felt well enough to return to class, not wanting to disrupt his lesson. Sam was kind enough to wait for me.

"So where did you go?" She questioned as soon as we were out of earshot of Mr Varner. I was still struggling with the coat/bag thing so Sam gratefully took my bag, looping the coat over it so she could carry both.

I looked across at Sam whose bright blue eyes were twinkling as she stared at me waiting for an answer.

"To tell you the truth," I said as we made our way out of building 2 heading towards the gym that was next to the parking lot, "It's first day nerves and these bloody things aren't helping." I moaned waving a crutch and nearly falling flat on my face. Sam grabbed my arm to stop me from falling.

I said goodbye to Sam at the gym door since she had Spanish and I hobbled in to introduce myself to the coach, Coach Clapp. Since there were two new students today and Bella had arrived first there wasn't an outfit left for me which was good since I couldn't play even if I wanted too, I was having enough trouble walking normally, playing volleyball was definitely out of the question.

Sitting on the bench watching the others play volleyball I was able to think. I still had no idea why I was here but I'd seen the Cullens and Bella. That had to mean something. I held back a grin as across the court Bella tried to hit the ball and ended up getting Lauren in the back of the head.

Mike playing on another court with the boys kept glancing across to Bella but also I saw with some shock, myself. I didn't know what to make of that.

Seeing that I had a few minutes before the bell I pulled myself up, hobbled over to Coach Clapp and asked if I could have a head start.

He nodded and blew the whistle signalling the end of the games and the end of the day. I slipped away as quietly as I could while the others went to get changed, jerking back in surprise as I opened to the door to find Sam waiting for me.

"Hey," She said looking equally surprised to see me there so quickly but as she looked at my crutches realisation dawned on her face, "I have to go to the office to hand in a tardy slip," she made a face, "Do you want me to take your slip in as well? Save you struggling all the way to the office."

Her kindness touched me and I smiled,

"Sure, that'd be great."

My hand was in my bag when I paused as some of the class filled out after me, changed and ready to go home. My hand clasped around my sheet of paper I pretended to dig deeper as Bella walked past me heading towards the front office. I waited until she had disappeared around the corner before pulling out the paper.

"Here," I said thrusting it at Sam who looked a little shocked about how long it had taken me, "Thanks. I have to head over to the hospital now for a check-up but I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure thing," Sam said, her coat done up against the wind, "See you tomorrow."

I watched her leave as I shrugged into my own coat leaning my crutches against the wall to do so. As soon as I was in I hobbled towards the parking lot. I reckoned I had about five or six minutes to get to the hospital before Edward arrived.

*

The double doors flew open as I hobbled inside going immediately to the reception desk. Before I could ask where Carlisle was he appeared at the end of the white hallway, a chart in his hands and a smile on his face.

"Ah Miss Prince. I am pleased to see you have returned promptly. Let's go to my office." He waited as I walked towards him before he led me towards his office holding the door open for me before walking inside himself and shutting the door.

Carlisle's office was cosy, no white framed diplomas covering the wall, just a simple oil painting on the back wall behind his handsome wooden desk. It was very neat. My desk back at home was not at all organised.

I sat down in the comfy chair in front of his desk dropping my crutches on the floor and gingerly testing my ankle on the ground. There was a slight twinge but nothing I couldn't handle. At least I wouldn't have to walk on those awful things again.

Carlisle seated himself behind his desk laying the chart down in front of him. I tried to surreptitiously look at my watch. He'd be here any second.

"Need to be somewhere?" Carlisle asked as he pulled a file from the chart. His golden eyes were furtive.

"Not really," I said drumming my fingertips on my legs before he looked at me and I stopped, "I just want to get home…to my aunt…aunt Stephenie."

"Yes," Carlisle glanced down at the now open folder in front of him, "Your aunt Stephenie. What can you tell me about her?"

_Grrr._

"Look Doc," I leaned forwards putting both hands on the desk, "Now's not really a good time. Can't we do this later?"

"I have time now." Carlisle said. I noticed there was a water jug on a cabinet and some glasses. It must have been for the patients since I knew Carlisle wouldn't drink it.

"That's what you think." I muttered under my breath, my mouth dropping open when I realised what I'd said.

_Damn that vampire hearing._

"Do you know something I don't?" He asked looking down again at the folder, "Because I know you have no file. You're not registered with any doctor anywhere, you have no records and your name doesn't match anything on the database. So why don't we start over, who are you really and why are you here in Forks?"

His calm exterior was really frustrating me, I didn't have time for this. I had to get out of here. I was an observer not a getting involved person, well at least not getting involved at close range.

"I'm Sadie Prince." I informed him keeping my eyes on his face though I desperately wanted to check my watch. It was getting too close now.

Carlisle shook his head,

"I know that's not true. Are you running from something? An abusive family? You should know you're perfectly safe here. No-one will hurt you."

"Argh!" I stood up so suddenly he blinked the only sign that I'd surprised him, "I'm not running from anything alright. I just…" But I had no idea what to say and if I said nothing then what would happen, would Carlisle call the police to help me and they would not be able to find anything on or about me, just as he hadn't been able too.

There was only one thing for it, the half truth again,

"Look Carlisle, I mean Doctor Cullen, I'm…I'm not like other people here, I'm different. I'm…" And it was then I had an idea, probably not my best but maybe if I had Carlisle's trust he might be able to help me get back home if he didn't think I was mentally ill. His library alone must have housed plenty of books.

"I'm sort of psychic." My hands were still in fists pressed onto the edge of his walnut desk. Again his face gave nothing away.

"You're psychic?" His tone didn't question my sanity but he seemed sceptical which actually annoyed me. I mean after everything this guy's seen and all you'd think he'd be a little more open minded.

"If I'm not then how can I know that in ten seconds your son Edward is going to come charging in here and tell you he has to leave town." I said somewhat smugly sitting back into the chair. I couldn't get away fast enough now even if I wanted too.

I watched Carlisle who was obviously counting to ten in his head but the door didn't burst open and he raised his eyebrows,

"My son wouldn't want to leave." He said simply.

"He would if something had happened, something he didn't think could happen to him." I said cryptically getting comfortable in the chair trying not to think that it had been more that ten seconds.

"Your vision seems to have been wrong." Carlisle said after another moment though to him no doubt it had seemed a lot longer what with his ability to take in everything happening at once.

I raised one eyebrow and cocked my head slightly to the side,

"Whoever said I had a vision?" I questioned just as the door burst open and Edward came in jerking to a stop when he saw me in the chair.

"Sorry," he said instantly tensing up, "I thought you were alone."

Hurriedly I got up shouldering my bag,

"It's okay, I'll wait outside."

Without waiting for an answer I slipped past Edward and into the hallway closing the door behind me. I didn't like the puzzled looks I was getting from both Carlisle and Edward.

"Edward?" Carlisle questioned. I could hear him through the door where I sat next to slumped on the corridor floor with my legs out. It shocked me that they weren't bothering to speak quickly or quietly so human ears couldn't hear them, especially when a human was waiting outside in the corridor.

"I have to go Carlisle," Edward said frantically, I could imagine him pacing up and down the small office running his hands through his hair distractedly, "I have to go **now**."

"What's happened?" Carlisle asked. His voice was pitched with concern. He loved Edward and was worried as to what had made him act strangely, like he was scared. He was scared though, I knew, scared of what would happen if he didn't get as far away from Forks as he could.

"Nothing. Yet. But it will, if I stay."

I could hear the hatred in his voice, not for Carlisle but because of what was happening to him. I longed to run into the room and explain but I kept myself on the door outside his office.

"I don't understand." I heard Carlisle say. He didn't, he could possibly understand especially since Edward had been fine the last time he'd seen him. He was wondering what could have possibly happened in one school day to make Edward act this way.

"Have you ever…has there ever been a time…" Edward faltered as he tried to explain. Again I wished that I could make it better.

It was strange but being here I was filled with the same compulsion Bella had, to make his pain go away. It hurt me that he suffered.

"Has anyone one person ever smelled better to you than the rest of them? Much better?"

Even from my position on the floor with my back against the wall I could hear the revulsion and shame in his voice. He truly felt he was a monster. If only he knew that he was the only one who saw him that way.

"Oh," Carlisle's reply was low and short, "Do what you must to resist, son. Here, take my car. It's faster."

I heard a tinkling as the keys were thrown through the air. The door opened then and Edward came out. He blinked when he saw me sitting on the floor, my legs stretched out so they reached halfway across the width of the corridor. I tucked them up so he didn't have to cross over them or go around them.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you." He said politely. I could see the keys clutched in his grip, any tighter and the metal would have been squashed. He started to walk away down the corridor and again I was gripped by that same feeling, to ease the pain.

"It'll get better you know." I called out to him aware that the door was open and Carlisle could hear me. Edward stopped and turned his eyes flicking back to mine. His whole posture was tense as if he'd snap at any minute.

"What you're feeling," I said when he didn't move, I got to my feet using the wall to help me up, "It will fade. I promise." My voice was so intense that he didn't take his eyes off my face. I gave him a small half smile before I turned and limped back into Carlisle's office.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked. He was pacing now as Edward had done a moment ago.

I hopped over to the couch pressed alongside the wall and dropped into it, propping my foot up on the edge of it to take the weight off.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said rubbing my ankle.

Sitting on the floor had been a big mistake. The floor had been cold and it hadn't helped my ankle at all. Plus I was still seeing that haunted look in Edward's eyes, a look of utter desolation. It was chilling me more than the floor had.

Carlisle stopped pacing and bent down into a crouch beside the sofa, one hand on the arm of it,

"Try me." He said his eyes just as intense as his son's.

I don't know what made me do it, recklessness, stupidity or just the fact that seeming them act like father and son made me miss my own family and I suddenly had a terrible yearning for home, a place I had so desperately wanted to escape and now longed to be. Irony was a really pain in the arse.

"Okay," I said sitting up and gesturing for Carlisle to take a seat, "I guess I should start at the beginning. My name is Sadie Prince but I'm not from around here, I'm _really_ not from around here…"

**Author's note: I just have to say as this my first attempt at fan fiction it's very kind of everyone who has both read this and then those that have gone the extra mile and reviewed it. It means a lot.**

**I also have to say that since this is my first attempt I haven't quite figured out how to edit on fan fiction so I can't do author's notes. Any help with this aspect would be greatly appreciated. **

**Finally I do have to say that the characters and the original story belong to Stephenie Meyer (again since I can't figure out how to exit I couldn't write it on the first bit). All I own is this idea and the character Sadie, who does not look like me just in case you were wondering. I'm not projecting here okay ******** I did also use a piece of dialogue from Midnight Sun but I'm not saying where since I don't want to spoil those who haven't read it.**

**Oh and one final note sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the others. This one was a struggle for some reason. **

**Also (sorry for the endless list here) Sadie won't be following Bella around all the time but there will occasionally be snippets from the book Twilight. Again I am just using it to make the story real and I don't mean offence nor am I saying it's my own. **

**Okay I'm all done now ~ RJ**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

"I don't believe it." Carlisle said for the sixth time.

He was still pacing the office, occasionally running his hands through his blonde hair and generally getting on my nerves. I had settled back into the comfortable couch and was resting my eyes. I was tired and hungry, not to mention worried about where I was going to spend the night.

"Don't then." I said irritably as I reached for the newspaper in the rack beside the couch.

We'd been through the same conversation five times now since I'm not sure Carlisle had taken it in when I spoke the first time. As soon as I'd finished the second time he'd started with the pacing. At first the soft tread of his feet on the carpet was nice now it was just annoying.

"It's just not possible." He stopped pacing and dropped into the seat in front of his desk I'd vacated earlier, it wasn't as comfy as the couch I was lying on now.

"I beg to differ." I murmured sitting up so I could rest the newspaper on the lap of my jeans (well Esme's) and flicked through. Forks was a small town though so it wasn't mentioned in _The Seattle Times_.

Carlisle sat very still for a moment before he got to his feet and started pacing again. I rolled my eyes and sighing folded the paper back up, tucking it into the rack before I stood up myself. My ankle didn't hurt at all anymore.

"Look Doc," I stopped him in mid pace and put my hands on both his shoulders which was a little difficult since I was shorter than him, "Obviously after everything you've heard you know I don't have a place to crash so I kinda need one. Do you know any good places around here?"

Carlisle's golden eyes studied me for a moment before he flicked my arms off his shoulders, irritation in his expression. He wasn't the only one annoyed in the office.

"That is the least of your problems," Carlisle commented dryly, "I can't believe you thought it was a good idea to leave home at seventeen, stowaway on a cruise ship and then hitchhike to Forks, where your aunt _used_ to live before she decided to go off travelling. You could have been hurt. You're lucky that only your clothes were stolen, anything could have happened. Honestly!" He threw his hands up in the air in a very human gesture.

I know, I know another lie but what was I going to tell him…the truth?

_Actually Carlisle, you and your family are fictional characters from a book series. In the real world vampires don't even exist._

Yeah, not exactly likely. Plus I didn't want exploding heads or whatever happened when people found out they weren't real. It was just a recipe for disaster.

"I saw that it would be a good idea." I said meekly sitting back down on the couch. I'd gotten up too quickly and was having a head rush, it was safer to sit if I was going to faint.

Carlisle seemed to accept I was a runaway who was possibly insane but the psychic bit he was still having trouble with which really grated, I mean he lives with a psychic vampire for crying out loud!

Carlisle's expression softened when he heard the sadness in my voice which I hadn't put on. Being here where I didn't fit in, I felt very lonely. There was no-one to talk to about what was happening to me. At least in the real world I could find a chatroom or messageboard where I could vent my feelings but here…nothing, nada, zippo and zilch.

I heard a strange sobbing noise and it took me until the hands clutching my knees were damp before I realised that I was crying. I never cry except at those soppy 'love-that-cannot-be' films or of course when I'm reading Twilight but here I was, crystal like drops rolling down my cheeks and dripping off my chin to fall like raindrops onto the back of my hands.

In less than a second Carlisle was beside me holding out a clean white handkerchief with the initials 'CC' stitched elegantly in the corner.

I took the handkerchief and dabbed at my streaming tears. I was being ridiculous but I couldn't help it. For the first time ever in my life I wanted to be out of Twilight and back into a world that made sense to me.

"I'm sorry," I apologised when I could speak again, "I guess everything is just catching up with me."

Carlisle smiled warmly and took the handkerchief from me, dabbing at the tear streaks I'd missed.

"You're a very strange young lady." He said in a way that I knew he meant me no offence. I was genuinely perplexing to him.

I laughed but it came out as a half hiccup. I was crying in front of Carlisle Cullen. It was enough to make my head spin like that girl from that film.

"I told you I'm different." I joked feebly, sniffing and wishing I could blow my nose without grossing Carlisle out.

Carlisle stood up, brushing his brown trousers down even though they were perfectly clean,

"It's more than that," Carlisle muttered to himself but I could hear him perfectly, "If I was a betting man I'd say for sure you were…like us."

"Like us?" I questioned, blinking rapidly when he turned back to me quicker than should be possible. It was stupid of me, I should have kept my mouth shut but I wanted to be involved with the Cullens. Who knew how long I'd be here? This was a once in a lifetime chance. Why should I waste it by going to school and pretending to be normal? I could do that back in the real world.

"That," Carlisle said sharply crossing to me in an instant causing my eyes to widen in shock, "That right there. How did you hear me?" Carlisle was pointing at me and when he realised he stopped. In any culture I guess it was considered rude and it wasn't fun having someone waving their finger at you as if you're a freak.

I shrugged,

"I don't know," I answered him honestly; "I wish I did. It doesn't make any sense." Now _I _was the one talking to myself. I was very aware of Carlisle's eyes on mine as I stared at the grey floor, my hands still clenched on my knees.

What was going on? Last time I'd checked in the _Twilight_ universe humans couldn't hear vampires. But I could. And Edward had barged right into the room when he should have known Carlisle wasn't alone.

Was it possible I was immune to the vampires? Because I wasn't from this universe the rules didn't apply to me? I could hear conversations I shouldn't and when Edward looked at me he seemed to have been confused, doubly confused actually. Was it because twice that day he'd been unable to hear two different people's thoughts?

It made sense, he obviously had checked to see it Carlisle was alone and since he had came in without knocking he had only heard Carlisle's thoughts, not mine.

Did other rules from this universe apply to me as well or was I the exception to the rule? Was it possible that I was able to exist outside the guidelines of the world?

If that were true….

"I have to go." I said getting to my feet. There was no head rush this time. Maybe because I knew what I had to do, or what I wanted to do.

"Where are you going?" Carlisle asked looking anxious, "You don't have a home, and we need to find you a place to stay."

I scanned the room seeing the pile of clothes in a bag beside Carlisle's desk and while he watched unable to comprehend I packed them into my bag and pulled on my coat.

"I have a place to stay," I said shouldering my now heavier bag since there were four pairs of shoes in it, "I'll be back in a week."

Carlisle stared open mouthed as I walked to the door and opened it pausing on the threshold when he called out to me,

"Where are you going?" He repeated. He seemed confused about where this conversation had gone, to him I suppose it seemed it had spiralled out of control in a matter on minutes.

"Alaska," I said giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile, "I'll be back in a week," I reiterated keeping my grey eyes on his kind face, "I'll take care of Edward for you."

And without another word I was off running down the corridor towards people where Carlisle couldn't stop me. Would he call Edward and tell him to go someplace else? Or would he instead check in with Alice to see if she had a handle on the situation? I felt bad for running out on him but this felt important. If I could only spend one week with Edward then I would be able to leave here knowing my time wasn't wasted. I just needed to see him again, to talk to him. It was a necessity, a yearning I couldn't quell. He was the unreachable, the untouchable, I knew that but I couldn't not, this might be my only chance to be with him in the flesh. Surely no-one could deny me that. Surely they'd do the same thing.

I headed towards the bus station and waited there for the next bus to Port Angeles, from there I would head onto Seattle and from there it would be an easy step to Alaska. My stomach fluttered when I thought of seeing Edward again.

The bus arrived and here was my first chance to see if my theory was correct. The driver told me how much it cost for a one-way to Port Angeles.

"I have the correct money in my pocket." I told him, fishing into the front pocket of my jeans where I pulled out the dollar bills. I smiled as I handed the driver the money telling him to keep the change.

My brilliant plan however failed as soon as I reached Seattle. It took me just that long to realise that even if I did get to Alaska I had no idea where the Denali clan actually lived. Well obviously in Denali but after that I had no idea.

Plus it wasn't really a good idea to go charging off into parts unknown. Maybe it was like that film, _The Truman Show_. What if I suddenly just hit the horizon? Unable to go any further. I'd been gripped by longing and desire that had no place in my head. This wasn't my story as much as I wanted it to be.

There wasn't a bus back to Port Angeles for another two hours so I decided to have some dinner even though I didn't really feel hungry. Paying with the money left over from the bus I bought myself a bowl of soup and a hot chocolate at the bakery beside the bus station. It was getting dark by now, dusk pulling in and I felt very alone in the big city.

The bakery was quite busy though and as I sat there sipping my soup a group of six boys around my age entered, talking loudly and laughing. They ordered drinks and sandwiches and sat down on the big table near me. They hadn't noticed me yet and I slunk down in my seat casting my eyes to the window where it had started to rain. I longed to be back in Forks. I felt idiotic that I'd decided to leave, especially to follow Edward. What was I doing? It was completely ludicrous to chase after a stranger. Look what happened to Bella and she only went to a place that was an hour away.

"Hey Snow!" One of the boys called out loudly and I blinked turning my head in their direction. I located the one who called my name immediately and my eyes widened in response to his eyes, they were a deep blue, like two sapphires.

"Can you pass the pepper?" He asked politely ignoring his friends. He was quite big for being the same age as me, well defined without being too bulky. He tossed his head to get the blonde hair from his face.

Dazedly I picked the pepper up in my white fingers and slid out of the booth seat so I could walk across to their table. The other boys at the table immediately stopped laughing and whispering to each other and I felt self conscious. Did I have food in my teeth?

It was only as I handed the black pepper pot to the boy that I saw the sleeve of my top. I'd taken off my very ordinary coat because the heating was on and it was nice and warm in here but underneath I was still wearing Esme's outfit.

_Damn it!_

"Thanks Snow." The blonde boy said taking the pepper pot from where I'd placed it on the table. The boys around him were elbowing each other in the sides and whispering as quietly as they could.

"Snow?" I questioned tucking a strand of black hair behind my ear. I could feel my eyebrows knit together as I made a face.

The boys laughed again but it wasn't unpleasant laughter, it was kind.

"You look like Snow White." One of the boy's piped up, a dark redhead with skin almost as pale as mine…almost.

"A modern Snow White." The blonde boy corrected his friend, his eyes going to my stomach where the shirt showed my skin and a silver jewel in my belly button, my only sign of a rebellion against my parents. He smiled at me and almost against my will I felt myself smile back.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Another boy asked this one with dusky brown hair and hazel eyes. The boy next to him elbowed him hard in the ribs and he winced.

"One second," I said holding up a finger, "I just have to make a call. Do you know where the nearest phone box is?"

The boys all laughed again but again it was kind laughter, if a little bit teasing. They all whipped out their mobiles, all of them state-of-the-art and smaller than my hand.

"Here," The blonde boy handed me his before the others could, "Take as long as you want."

I left my stuff with them and went outside in the darkening night to make a call, hiding under the shutters so I didn't get wet. I'd had the idea while I was sitting but now it seemed like I really should if only to apologise. I called the hospital first but was told Carlisle had gone home.

That seemed obvious when I thought about it; he'd worked a double shift after all. Hanging up I called information instead and was given Carlisle's number and then for a further $5 I was connected. Hey, it wasn't my phone.

He answered after the first ring,

"Hello? Edward?"

It surprised me the anxiousness in his voice. He was really worried about his son. I knew it was Carlisle greatest wish for his family to stay together and Edward running away wasn't helping that.

"No it's Sadie, Sadie Prince from the hospital." I cringed at how stupid I sounded but there was no other way to explain myself.

There was a pause before Carlisle spoke again,

"Miss Prince, are you in Alaska yet?" There was a mild hint of disapproval to his tone.

"About that, I err, changed my mind. I, umm, saw that it wasn't such a good idea after all but if Edward does call please tell him that talking to Tanya will help a lot." I glanced through the window where the boys were chatting, occasionally throwing looks in my direction turning away quickly when they saw me looking.

There was another pause at Carlisle's end, a longer one this time,

"Miss Prince you are without a doubt the strangest person I have ever met in my life and let me assure you I've met a lot of people."

I grinned at that comment even though he couldn't see. The disapproval had gone but maybe that was just because Edward wouldn't be able to kill me if I wasn't there which was probably his biggest worry.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said still smiling before I turned serious, "Listen Carlisle, as a strange possibly delinquent runaway with no family I have a favour to ask you."

There was no pause this time,

"You need a ride." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I'm at the bakery next to the bus station. If you're not too busy can you come and pick me up? I'd get a bus back but it's not for another hour and it'll be dark by the time I get back." Sure my excuse was flimsy but Forks felt safer than Seattle did.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Stay inside the bakery alright." His voice was firm.

I nodded realised he couldn't see me so said,

"Sure. I won't leave I promise. See you in a bit."

I hung up and went back inside the bakery where the boys were getting to their feet. I handed back the blonde boy his phone.

"You're leaving?" I asked trying not to wonder how I would occupy at least two hours before Carlisle arrived on my own.

"Spence here is staying." Said a tall bulky black haired guy clapping the blonde haired boy on the shoulder.

I smiled widely, blushing when I became conscious of that fact that I looked too happy about that. So sue me, Edward was off limits but it didn't mean I couldn't look at what else was on the shelf even if it couldn't possibly go anywhere, what with them being fictional and all.

"Lucky devil." I heard his friends say as they left with cheery goodbyes.

The blonde boy called Spence held out his hand to me,

"As you now know I'm Spence."

"Sadie." I said shaking his hand but letting go quickly. It was warm in a very nice way. I sat down opposite him after picking up my bags and dropping them onto the chair beside him.

"So Sadie what brings you to 'The Emerald City' today?" He asked as a waitress appeared asking if we wanted anything else. Spence ordered two hot chocolates slipping a tip into her hand.

"I was looking for someone." I answered him after the waitress left to go get our drinks. It was still raining steadily, the water lashing at the large glass windows that lined the building to give a good view of the next door bus station.

"And did you find him?" Spence asked his eyes on my face.

A wry smile quirked my features,

"Why do you assume it's a guy?"

Spence looked down at the table as our hot chocolates arrived,

"It usually is." He muttered.

I didn't know what to say to this so I sipped my hot chocolate, yelping as the searing hot liquid burnt my tongue. Spence immediately handed me his glass of water but instead of drinking it I stuck my tongue into it, sighing as the burning faded a little.

"Ow." I moaned taking my tongue out of the water. It throbbed painfully.

Spence got up from the table returning less than a minute later carrying a glass with ice cubes bobbing on the surface and handed it to me. Slightly self conscious now I stuck my tongue into the ice water almost whimpering.

"Better?" He asked when I pulled my freezing tongue out of the glass.

"More embarrassed than anything." I admitted feeling warmth heat my white cheeks.

"Don't be." He whispered, his voice as soft as velvet on my ears.

No matter if I said it to him or not, I couldn't deny that it felt nice, talking with him. It wasn't something I would have done back home despite my wish to be noticed but here, well what did it matter if some guy found me strange? If I was worried about fictional people thinking me odd then I had some serious problems.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I asked suddenly making him look at me in surprise. It was now pouring outside though in Forks it was probably still drizzling.

"Now?" Spence seemed to be questioning my sanity which made me laugh, an idea to walk in the rain was the last thing he should question about my common sense.

"Scared?" I teased. I raised my eyebrows as I delicately sipped my now cooled hot chocolate through pursed lips. It probably made me look a bit horse faced but it was better than getting a chocolate moustache which in either world wasn't a good thing.

"You don't mind going out into the dark with me? A stranger?" Again questioning my sanity. I had a feeling a lot of people were going to doing that.

I wrinkled my nose as I remembered my promise to Carlisle, that I would stay inside. My shoulders sagged in response to his voice in my memory.

"I don't," I told him sitting back in the chair, copying his relaxed pose, "But I just remembered I can't go. I made a promise and unfortunately it's not one I think I should break."

Spence regarded me for a moment, his expression ambiguous before his deep blue eyes cleared and he reached up to unclasp the silver chain hanging around his neck, taking it off and holding it out to me.

"To commemorate meeting the strangest and at the same time most beguiling person I've ever met." He said slipping the silver chain into my hand and closing my fingers over it.

"I can't take this." I muttered even as I opened my hand to look down at it, it wasn't just a silver chain on the end of it was a silver feather, more like a wing than anything. The detail on it was amazing.

"How about a trade?" He suggested and instantly I took off my own necklace handing it to him before I looped his over my head. The silver feather was still warm from his body heat.

My own wasn't anything special just a silver rounded oblong with four tiny stamps in it. I'd picked it up at a car boot sale for £2. I looked up to see Spence looking down at the charm with a slight fascination in his expression. And he thought I was the strange one.

"Is this a date?" I suddenly questioned. I hadn't been on a date at all so I wasn't sure if a drink constituted one. Spence looked up and let the necklace fall against his own slightly tanned skin. How he managed to tan in Seattle was beyond me, it was about as sunny as where I lived, me, the snowman, well snowwoman.

His smile was wickedly enticing and I tried not to concentrate on the bright white of his teeth or just how soft his lips looked. I wasn't here to get a boyfriend, I was here to…well I was still fuzzy about that part, but this was definitely broaching into dangerous waters.

"Let's call it a good day." He said his eyes going to his jacket pocket as inside his mobile bleeped.

Holding up his index finger to me he pulled it out, flipped it open and gazed down at it, sighing when he read the screen.

"You have to go." It wasn't a question. I had to go too. I couldn't stay here chatting to this stranger, even though I actually wanted too.

He nodded pulling out his wallet and putting money down on the saucer where his empty hot chocolate cup stood.

"Thank you." He said getting to his feet. I tried not to look too disappointed and reminded myself I was heading on back to Forks where the Cullens were. I was excited to go back there but I liked this blonde boy. He made me smile and he seemed normal in a world where normal was difficult to find.

"I'll see you around Snow." Spence said pushing his chair in and looking down at me still slumped in my own chair.

I shook my head running a hand through my thick black hair to get it out of my face,

"I'm not coming back here," I informed him, "But thank you for a…good day." I smiled as I used his words to describe it.

He touched the necklace he was wearing now briefly before with a final smile and goodbye he was gone, out the door and out of my view, disappearing in the downpour. I sighed heavily as I gathered my bags and sat back down into the booth I'd vacated earlier. Keeping my eyes on the window I didn't notice the sky getting darker and darker or the rain sheeting down more heavily as if it were trying to wash the people away.

"Sadie."

I looked up from the window as I heard my voice being called and saw Carlisle making his way around the tables and chairs of the bakery not noticing that all of the ladies on the counter had suddenly gone bright red and giggly.

"Carlisle." I breathed breaking into a genuine smile. I was happy to see him. He was holding a folded navy umbrella that was dripping water onto the wooden floor.

"What were you thinking?" He asked when he reached my seat where we couldn't be overheard by anyone. Most of the women sitting at the tables were staring obviously at Carlisle but like usual he didn't seem to notice. Right now he only had eyes for me.

"I don't know," I replied again honestly, "I guess it was my insaneness coming through. I just wanted to help." I muttered looking at the floor and feeling embarrassment like when I'd disappointed my father back home.

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up from the little puddle his umbrella was making on the ground,

"Come on, let's go home. I found a great place for you to stay and tomorrow we can start of sorting out what we're going to do with you."

His tone was clouded with disapproval but he did smile so he couldn't have been too mad at me.

"Did you tell Edward?" I asked him as we left the bakery and Carlisle put up the massive umbrella that covered both of us quite comfortably.

Carlisle looked down at me and for the first time I wondered what it would be like to know what other people were thinking. It must be handy but at the same time it must be horrible, especially knowing what people really thought of you.

"I did." Carlisle said gesturing that we start walking. I tried not to notice the women almost pressing themselves into the glass to get closer to him. It was slightly embarrassing for the rest of womankind, but then having met Carlisle in the flesh I couldn't say if I'd have been born into this world I wouldn't be doing the same.

"And what did he say?" I probed not taking my eyes from his pale face that looked ethereal in the light from the streetlamps. It was probably stupid, pushing him but I had to know. Even if I didn't know my purpose here I knew in my bones that I had to keep the story going. That much was obvious.

We'd reached Carlisle's black Mercedes by now and he pressed a button on his keys to unlock the doors. His hand was on the door handle but he seemed to be thinking about the answer to my question.

"Carlisle?" I questioned when he didn't blink for a whole minute.

My voice seemed to remind him that he was in the company of someone who didn't know what he was (or at least that's what _he_ thought) and he blinked several times before shifting his weight a little. The classic signs to prove you're human, as so told by Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie.

"He wondered just exactly _what_ you are," Carlisle said finally opening the driver's door of his car but not climbing inside, "And I have to say I am wondering the same thing." He looked up at me, his eyes glittering in the dark but he didn't look dangerous, he looked like…well Carlisle.

"What are you?" He asked his eyes locked on my face just as mine had been on his only minutes ago.

Would another lie hurt? If I kept lying to Carlisle he would surely realise that I wasn't to be trusted and I wanted to be trusted. I wanted the Cullens to trust me and I hadn't realised just how much I did want that until Carlisle had asked me what I was.

"I'm just like you," I whispered shifting my bag higher onto the shoulder, I couldn't feel it's weight at all any more, "I'm a vampire."

**Author notes:**

**Okay firstly THANK YOU for the kind reviews. I posted this story thinking I might get five or something and I'm overwhelmed by how many people like it. You guys inspire me to write more.**

**Secondly I would like to reiterate once again that only Sadie is mine, the others are from the mind of Stephenie Meyer. ALL the others. I won't say any more than that but the smarter ones (or the shrewder ones) might be able to figure out what that means. If you do please don't spoil. **

**Also sorry this chapter was a bit long but it's all important. I promise. **


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

"Carlisle?"

He hadn't moved for three minutes. He was in vampire shock. The door to the Volvo was still open but he'd made no move to get inside. Thank God he'd parked in the car park otherwise the interior of his car would have been soaked.

I honestly don't know why I'd said it but it had just come out of my mouth like verbal vomit. And I'd left too long a gap since saying it for me to laugh it off as a joke. Damn my big stupid mouth.

"Carlisle." I said again glad the car park was empty otherwise they may have thought I was standing with a very attractive mannequin, like that film where the mannequin only comes alive when no-one else is around. Except Carlisle's face wasn't nearly waxy enough for him to be considered a replica even a very realistic one.

"You can't be." He uttered his voice so quiet. A normal human wouldn't have heard it but I did.

I crossed my arms as I rolled my eyes making a face that he couldn't see since he was still looking at his car, looking but not seeing,

"I'm not going through all this again." I told him taking the keys from his cold hand and unlocking the boot so I could throw my bag and coat into the back.

And still he hadn't moved, he was blinking now but still not often enough to be construed as human. Once again I was glad that the heavy rain had driven most of the people around off home.

"Carlisle if you don't get in the car I'm going to drive it home myself," I walked to the driver's seat where he was standing, "And I don't have a licence yet."

That perked him up. He snatched the keys from my grip and I ran around the back of the car to climb into the passenger seat. My jaw dropped as the light in the roof came on and I could see the interior. I'd never been in a car as fancy as this, not even to my prom, I'd walked.

The engine was little more than a purr and I wondered if Rosalie had done a little "fine-tuning" on it.

We didn't speak as Carlisle reversed out of the parking space and drove out of the car park joining the traffic leading out of Seattle.

Even the windscreen wipers were barely more than a whisper as they moved rapidly back and forth across the windscreen trying to clear Carlisle's view. I wondered if vampires liked things quiet due to their enhanced hearing.

Carlisle's eyes flickered to me but he said nothing as I turned up the heater rubbing my hands together before placing them in front of the dashboard to get warm.

Carlisle drove a little slower than I imagine Edward did but whether this was for my benefit I don't know. As we left the outskirts of Seattle and the thick traffic Carlisle accelerated and I had to take my eyes from the speedometer if I didn't want to vomit.

"How long?" Carlisle said finally breaking almost an hour's silence. I jumped a little at how loud his voice sounded in the confines of car but shifting my weight in the seat I turned to look at him which was a little difficult with the seatbelt across my chest and everything.

"How long?" I was confused before I realised he was referring to my announcement back in the car park, "Oh pretty recently actually."

His head whipped around as his eyes focused on my very grey eyes, not a hint of red, black or gold in there at all.

"I'm a special kind of vampire," I told him as his eyes went back to the black road, "But you know I am just that, a vampire. I know you can't smell me at all. I know Edward can't read my mind. I know the future. I'm a vampire."

My voice was so confident and strong I was almost convincing myself. I seemed to be convincing Carlisle as well; his tight grip on the steering wheel was slackening.

"But I can digest proper food, human food, if I want too. And I sleep. I have a heartbeat. My skin is warm. You can see all these things, you know all these things and yet you also know that I'm not human. I don't belong in that world," I gestured to the dark view beyond my rain streaked window, "I am what you see in front of you. Is it such a stretch to believe I am like you?"

Carlisle's mouth was a thin line but he swallowed and keeping his eyes on the road asked,

"And your hunting habits?"

"I don't hunt people if that's what you're asking. I used to be one, I couldn't do that." I replied a little more sharply than I'd meant too. This lying thing was easy; I was buying my own story hook line and sinker.

"I thought when I first saw you," Carlisle whispered, "You looked so much like one of us but then you ate, yet you knew my name. You spoke as if we were already acquainted."

I turned my face always to hide my blush; I knew I'd buggered it up at the hospital. Saying the name of someone before they've introduced themselves is a sure-fire way to arouse suspicion.

"I heard stories on my travels," I invented keeping my eyes on the window trying to pick out shapes as we drove by but Carlisle was driving too fast for anything to be more than a bluish black smudge, "about a coven that lived in the Olympic Peninsula whose hunting habits were similar to my own. I had to see if it were true before I introduced myself."

Wow, I actually sounded as if I was telling the truth. It was plausible.

"There was no car was there." Carlisle said his eyes still on the road. He had more warmth in his voice now and seemed to be coming out of his semi catatonic state, thank god.

I smiled sheepishly,

"Not exactly. There was a car but it was going more like 120 mph than 30," I hesitated chewing on my lip a little, "I'm not sure what that is in American terms but to us British it means it was going hella fast."

Carlisle chuckled shifting in his seat to a more relaxed position. His trousers caught on the seat making them tighter.

_Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme._

I kept my eyes on his face letting them drift no lower than his neck. Carlisle of course had no idea the way his body made normal people feel, like suddenly it was too hot in the car.

"And how long have you been a vampire, or special vampire?" Carlisle kindly used my word but it made me giggle, the sound bubbling up in my throat before I could stop it.

"I don't mean I'm better than other vampires," I told him leaning my arm on the edge of the door and pressing my cheek against the cold glass window that was flecked with dark rain, "I just mean I'm different. And to answer your question ever since 2-" I clapped a hand to my mouth as I realised what I had been about to say.

I was going to tell Carlisle I'd been a vampire since 2005 when I first discovered the Twilight Series but for all intents and purposes it _was_ 2005. This whole time thing was going to give me a headache.

"Since two years ago." I finished hoping he hadn't noticed my sudden change in direction. I turned my attention on the road again to avoid those all seeing eyes.

"Who turned you?" Carlisle asked and I turned my head back to look at him realising how hard this must be for him. He was a learned vampire and there was nothing more exciting to him than the mysteries of his world, now my world. He had a lot of questions and I wasn't exactly being amenable.

"I don't know," I said kicking off Alice's now damp shoes and pulling my feet up onto the car seat so I could sit comfortable and cross-legged, I was still trying to walk that half truth line and it wasn't exactly easy, "I didn't see who turned me, I just woke up one day like this." I gestured to myself. I wasn't exactly lying to him, not exactly.

"So you've been all alone?" His voice was sad. He was sad for me.

I smiled gently, not showing my teeth,

"It's not been so bad. I like to read so that occupies a lot of my time."

"Don't you get lonely?" He asked turning his head in my direction, his blonde hair catching the glow of the street light we sped underneath.

Again I smiled but it was a grim one. He'd touched on my one problem, my loneliness, in this world or the real one, one thing I still apparently couldn't banish.

"Sometimes," I admitted unable to look at him as I pulled at the toes of my socks, there was a lump in my throat that hadn't been there a moment before and it was suddenly harder to speak, "But I have my books and all so…" I trailed off still not looking at Carlisle.

"Books will only fill your time for a little while. There is a lot more to life." He said sadly.

"I know." I replied my voice softer than air. I think he heard me though.

I wasn't paying much attention to the road outside since I hadn't been able to pinpoint any landmarks but there was a strange recognition that pulled at my stomach when he turned down a long dark trail.

"Carlisle?" I questioned tensing in my seat as my fingernails dug into the window edge, my nails making tiny half moon shapes in the upholstery.

"It's alright" Carlisle said as he flicked the headlights on full and I could see the forest spring up on either side of me as Carlisle delicately spun the steering wheel to manoeuvre the car along the twisting path. I didn't think it would fit with the vampire (or "special" vampire) image if I shrieked and covered my eyes with my hands but that's what I felt like doing even though Carlisle drove the car like a pro seeming to feel the twists and turns rather than looking for them.

I however felt as if I'd left my stomach back at the turn off.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked trying to keep the hysteria out of my voice as the image of a black eyed Jasper flashed in mind and a cold sweat broke out on my skin.

"It's fine," Carlisle said and I heard the amusement in his voice even if I didn't dare take my eyes off the floor where Alice's shoes were, to check to see it in his face, "They're dying to meet you."

I swallowed hard at this, my fingers still clutching the door frame hidden by my body. I could still make a run for it. I wasn't sure how fast we were going but surely it wouldn't be any worse than the first time, how bad was jumping out of a moving vehicle anyway?

However before I could decided what to do we rounded the final bend and the house revealed itself, sitting in front of what was either an extremely large lawn or a small meadow. Most of it was in shadow though the house itself was lit up by five spotlights place in the ground pointed along the front of the house.

All thoughts of running away left me as Carlisle drove around the side of the house pressing a button on the keys and I suddenly saw the garage that was hidden from sight set far back come looming into view. Well technically it was an outbuilding remodelled into a garage but you know tomato, tomato.

The nearest garage door (there were two doors) rolled itself up and showed the bright lights of the inside where the other cars were (minus Carlisle's black Mercedes of course) parked up. I whistled long and low as I clapped eyes of Rosalie's red BMW parked next to Emmett's jeep.

"You like cars?" Carlisle asked as he turned of the Volvo's engine and immediately and the car stopped vibrating underneath me.

I unbuckled myself and leaned forwards to tug on Alice's shoes once more,

"I appreciated them," I said grinning up at him as I laced the shoes, "But like I said I can't drive. I never bothered to learn. I prefer to walk…or run." I teased straightening up in the seat as I finished with the shoes.

"You'll get along well with Rosalie then." Carlisle said opening his door and starting to get out. I did the same straightening up and stretching, yelping as the cold air rushed onto my bare stomach. I quickly pulled Esme's shirt back down over my skin and closed the door walking around to the boot of the car.

"I doubt it." I muttered seeing Carlisle smirk quickly out of the corner of my eye. Clearly he knew his "daughter" as well as I did.

Carlisle unlocked the boot and handed me the bag and my coat which I quickly pulled in. I doubted very much that the Cullens had heating. Why would they?

"So Carlisle," I asked as I shouldered the bag wondering briefly if my things, or rather mostly Esme's things, had fallen out since it felt very light, so light in fact I could barely feel the strap on my shoulder, "Is there any vampire etiquette I should be aware of? I don't have to show my neck or anything, do I?" I asked pulling my chin into my chest making Carlisle laugh.

"Don't worry," Carlisle said touching the small of my back to move me along in the direction of the house, it was alright for him he could see in the dark, "I'll keep the bad vampires at bay."

_If only_. I thought as we went back into the darkness, the garage door closing behind us and effectively shutting off nearly all the light, unless I was supposed to use the moonlight to guide me. I stuck close to Carlisle following him along the pathway to the porch.

I paused as Carlisle walked up the steps to the front door. Craning my neck back I looked up at the three storey building framing it in my mind, trying to take in every single minute detail, just so when all this was over I could at least remember this house. Several of the windows of the front of the house were illuminated but I couldn't tell from here which rooms they were.

"Sadie? Are you coming?" Carlisle called from in front of the front door and I could see in the luminosity from the porch light that his expression was curious. I guess I was a bit of an oddity. I held back another laugh that a vampire found me odd. I felt a bit like Alice, Lewis Carroll's Alice I mean, going through a mirror and being in opposite world where things were always backwards, like a vampire finding a human odd.

I shook my head as if to shake the strange thoughts from it before I ran up the steps joining Carlisle on the porch. I was very aware of how loud my heart was beating but when I found the reason I was surprised that it wasn't fear as I'd expected but excitement.

Carlisle turned the door handle opening the door and I got my first real look inside the Cullen's home. I remembered Edward had once described it to Bella as 'the one place we never have to hide'.

Carlisle didn't enter however, pausing on the threshold before he turned back to me, his expression hidden in shadow.

"Maybe I should go ahead to…explain the situation. They knew I might be bringing a _guest_ home but now I know more they should too." Carlisle sounded as if he was trying not to offend me and it was so kind I smiled and nodded.

"Go ahead," I gestured to the doorway when suddenly a thought struck me, "Err Carlisle, will you refer to me as half vampire or vampire hybrid, none of that "special vampire" stuff, I don't want to antagonise anyone before I've even set foot in the house."

Carlisle seemed to know where my thoughts centred, around one particular individual who might object to a "special vampire". He nodded, the flicker of a smile playing on the corner of his mouth as he no doubt pictured how strong Rosalie's objections might be against someone like myself. Then he disappeared into the house leaving the door open a little but not enough for me to see anything.

I sat down on the top of the steps, my back to the front door and looked up at the sky. It was night-time now and the stars were twinkling above. Back where I lived you could barely make out three stars so dense were the city lights but here; here I could see what looked like Orion's belt and maybe even the Plough.

The wind brushed pleasantly along my cheeks but it no longer felt cold, it felt mild, as if someone was stroking my skin with the lightest touch, no more than the barest of skin to skin contact. I closed my eyes and just concentrated on what I could smell and hear.

Sap; from the nearby forest.

A bubbling river; the Calawah River.

An owl softly hooting in the darkness.

The soft rustle of grass as the wind blew through the blades.

I hesitated, focusing on the last sound because it wasn't just the grass I could hear rustling, there was something else, something like material brushing against the blades and then the softest crunch of shoe on earth.

My eyes snapped open and before my mind had time to even form a conscious thought I was standing nearly twenty feet away my hands balled into fists and my posture shifted forward into a half crouch position.

_How the hell did I move so fast?_ Instantly I uncurled my fists and straightened up, confusion flooding in on me from all sides. I don't even remember getting to my feet. My bag was still on the step beside…Alice. Alice-Alice this time not Wonderland Alice.

"Hi." I said surprised by how even my voice sounded despite the fact that my heart was going about a mile a minute.

"Sorry if I spooked you," She said her voice as beautiful as it was pleasing to my ears, "I just wanted to see if I could sneak up on someone with the sight."

Even standing still Alice had the look of a dancer; it was all in her posture and her feet. She looked like she might suddenly break out into a beautiful breathtaking dance that could make you cry it was so haunting.

"I'm Alice." She smiled cheerfully as I walked towards her and back up the steps. Her eyes were a dark black and I felt myself stiffen a little as I climbed the steps forcing myself to go towards the hungry vampire.

"Sadie," I said holding out my hand to her as I reached the top step once again, "Sadie Prince."

Alice slipped her tiny pale hand in mine and our shades almost matched. No-one people kept thinking I knew the Cullens. Her skin was like velvet and not at all cold like I'd expected. Sure, it wasn't warm but it wasn't like touching an ice block either.

_God Bella, over exaggerate much_.

Alice let go and took a step back, looking down at my clothes. I realised then that while I had pulled on my coat I hadn't done the zip up so it was open and Alice could see the outfit underneath, Esme's outfit.

"Esme will be pleased," Alice said as her face broke into a glorious smile, the kind that could break hearts if it wanted too, "She was worried that her clothes wouldn't work for you but with your skin tone it's perfect." She explained when I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"We're going hunting tonight," Alice said leaning against the banister of the stairs behind her, "You're welcome to come if you want. There's plenty of elk." She grinned and the porch light caught on her very white teeth making them glitter.

"Yum," I tried to smile back but it came out as more of a grimace, "As tempting as fresh elk is I'm gonna have to pass on that. I just ate a marmot earlier so I'm kinda full." I patted my stomach that was now hidden beneath the coat.

Alice stared at me so a second, her dark eyes seeming to see inside me before she burst out laughing. I almost gasped. Her laugh was like tinkling bells, a stunningly beautiful melody.

"Carlisle told us you prefer to eat human food. I don't see the appeal myself but each to her own I suppose," Alice smiled as we both heard footsteps approaching the front door, "You're still welcome to come along though even if you're not hungry."

Before I could answer the door opened fully and Carlisle was standing there, his stripped scarf and grey coat gone to reveal a bright white shirt over which was a charcoal coloured v-necked jumper, the sleeves rolled up to the elbows so I could see his muscular arms.

_Esme, Esme, Esme, Esme._

"Sorry about that," Carlisle said looking from me to Alice very quickly, "Everything's sorted now so why don't you come in and meet the family. And Alice's invitation still stands; if you want to come you're more than welcome."

"Is anyone staying behind?" I asked as I bent down to pick up my bag feeling both Alice's and Carlisle's eyes on me, it was very distracting.

"Esme. She and I hunted earlier this week and she has a few jobs to be getting on with anyway. I had planned to stay with her but I think I should accompany you if you decide to go." Just in case his eyes said even if he didn't.

I shook my head,

"Don't change your plans on my account," I said dropping the strap onto my shoulder, it still felt light, "I'll be fine. It's not like I'm in any danger anyway, I doubt any of you can actually smell me."

Carlisle's eyes flickered to Alice who I saw out of the corner of my eye, shook her head, answering the question I'd raised. She couldn't smell me either.

"So very strange," Carlisle muttered to himself before remembering I was still standing on the front porch and he stepped back holding the door open for me, "Please come on inside. I should think you're very cold by now."

I went to nod when I remembered that I wasn't, cold I mean. I had been earlier but now I just felt…different. The air wasn't unpleasant; it was mild, not icy.

"Actually, it's not too bad." I told him as I stepped past him and into the house that I had seen in my mind so many times.

It was without a doubt perfect. It was massive, way bigger than the two bed roomed house I lived in back home. The lights were on in the high ceiling so I was able to take in the girth of the room in complete detail. To the left was the kitchen though of course they barely used it and then past that, though I couldn't make it out since the lights weren't on, was the dining room. Funny but I'd always imagined those rooms on the right and not the left.

"You have a beautiful home." I said to Carlisle as I shrugged out of my coat, looking around for somewhere to put them. Alice took them from my hands before I could blink and hung them on the rack beside the door where the other coats were.

"You should say that to Esme as she was the one who, ah here she is." Carlisle broke off turning his head in the direction of the living room to the right where Esme emerged; her caramel coloured hair pushed back one side with a beautiful jewelled clip.

In the instant that she entered the room and her eyes caught Carlisle's the love between them was obvious. It was like being-struck-by-lightening-and-hit-over-the-back-of-the-head-with-a-large-heavy-shovel-obvious love. I couldn't help that my mouth curled into a smile at the sight of them.

"You must be Sadie." She said her golden eyes the same shade as Carlisle's. She held out her hand and I had to resist the urge to run and hug her. She was real. They were all real. And they knew me!

"Thank you for the clothes Esme," I said shaking her hand more than it needed to be, "And your home really is so beautiful."

She smiled gently as I let go,

"Thank you. I'm very happy to have you here," She turned to Alice, "Put Sadie's things up in Edward's room and make up the sofa into a bed. I'm sorry that's all we have for now but we'll rectify the situation tomorrow morning." She said to me as Alice disappeared up the stairs with my bag.

"Oh you really didn't have to, I mean I thought I was going to be staying somewhere else, you really shouldn't have, I…" I realised I was babbling and immediately shut my mouth, "Thank you." I said.

I reached up to push the hair from my face and realised my hands were shaking. Hoping they didn't notice I ran a hand through my dark hair and again sent my eyes around the room.

The glass wall behind Esme looked like liquid ink in the dark. I could still hear the river, but it was faint however.

"Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett are just getting changed," Esme informed me when my eyes finally came back to hers, "That's a lovely necklace." She gestured with her pale hands at my neck and I looked down surprised she was complementing my oblong necklace but as I gazed down at the silver I remembered I'd switched as was wearing the one Spence had traded me. I fingered the silver wing.

"Thank you," I said again wishing I could think of something more interesting to say than that, "But it's not mine, well I suppose it is now, I mean it was given to me, by a guy at the bakery."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a glance I clearly wasn't meant to see but I sounded crazy even to my own ears.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." I muttered looking down at my feet and feeling like a child that had been caught doing something she shouldn't.

Thankfully at that moment Alice appeared at the top of the stairs with Jasper beside her and Rosalie and Emmett behind her. I lifted my head having to shield my hand to my face to avoid the glare of the ceiling light but even so I still got that weird electric pattern in my eyes that was still there even if I closed them for a second.

"Ah, Sadie, this is Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie this is Sadie." Carlisle introduced us as the four of them reached the ground floor. They were so heart breaking beautiful and regal looking (except perhaps for Emmett who'd chosen to wear a "I'm THIS cool" shirt) I felt a strange desire to bow or curtsey.

It would have been extremely awkward standing there with the three new Cullens trying to smell me as I knew they were except for wonderful Alice who danced across the gap and took my hand interlacing our fingers so I couldn't pull away without her consent.

"We'll be back before three." Alice said to Carlisle as the others continued to stare at me, I really wished they wouldn't. I felt the overwhelming urge to curl up at the sight of them, in shame because I couldn't compare. Now I knew how Bella felt.

"Make it two," Carlisle said handing me my coat which I struggled to pull on since Alice was still holding my hand, "Sadie has to sleep before school."

_Urgh School._ Even in a different world I couldn't escape it.

The enthusiasm must have shown on my face since even Rosalie snickered and Carlisle smiled as Alice let go of my hand so I could slip my arm through the sleeve but she immediately took hold of it the moment it was through, her grip comforting and safe.

"We'll take good care of her." Emmett chortled, wrapping his arm around Rosalie's shoulder. She looked flawless in a tight fitting soft black trouser suit and heels. Her blonde hair was a little wavy as it fell over her shoulders. Her eyes focused on mine and I swallowed, finding it hard since my throat was so dry.

Somewhere in the house a clock chimed deeply making me jump. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle under their breath. I wasn't sure what the time was but I didn't really feel all that tired, in fact I felt more awake than I had in a very long time.

I turned my head away from Rosalie to see that Alice was staring at me, her grin almost wicked if that were possible on such a delicate face.

"Let's hunt." She said and before I could even so much as work up a scream she opened the door with her free hand and we were flying down the porch steps and into the dark forest, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper following on behind us.

Somewhere over to the south a lone wolf howled.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay just a few things this time. I am so sorry for the delay. I got ill over the weekend and so I took some time off thinking that you'd rather have a good chapter than a crappy one. **

**Secondly, I read all the comments and I can't thank you enough. It really does mean a lot to me when you guys tell me what you think of my stuff. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should have another one up in 2/3 days**

**~RJ**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

If you've never been hunting with vampires then shame on you. There's nothing quite like being dragged through a forest backwards in the dead of night by a hungry vampire flanked by three more hungry vampires, getting your clothes (well Esme's) dirty, ripped, not to mention sap covered and not even able to scream because you can't work up enough breath in your lungs for more than a squeak. Oh and don't forget your also pretending to be like them so screaming is a stupid idea, they live for the rush of running.

Yeah, if you can imagine all that then you have a pretty good idea of what hunting with the Cullens is like, well hunting with the Cullens and being yanked along by Alice is like. It's no picnic let me tell you. If Alice had only let me run on my own I might have avoided looking like…well like I'd been dragged through a forest backwards. I was thinking this when she finally let go of my hand and we emerged in a clearing.

"Alice," I said through gritted teeth as I tried and failed to brush any of the dirt, sap or in my hair's case, leaves from myself, "I am perfectly capable of running myself."

Alice spun around in a ballerina like twirl and I gasped. Would I ever get used to this? Now however it was Alice's turn to gasp as she saw me covered in what certainly felt like to me, the whole forest, or at the very least three quarters of it.

Immediately she was at my side trying to rectify the damage even calling over Rosalie to help. She did as well much to my surprise. Her delicately slender fingers pulled at the leaves in my hair gently and after she'd got them out she ran her fingers though it to comb it.

Alice meanwhile was trying to fix the harm to the jeans, her fingernails scratching at the sap but not really making much progress. The top thankfully had been spared a forest assault since I was wearing the coat which I shrugged off feeling a little warm after the running or dragging.

I looked up to see what Emmett and Jasper were doing but they weren't there. The clearing was empty except for Alice, Rosalie and myself.

"Where did they go?" I asked worried that it had something to do with me. Self absorbed I know but I didn't want to offend the people I had loved ever since the first second I'd read about them.

Alice looked up momentarily with the barest flicker of interest in her eyes before she returned to picking at the sap,

"They went on ahead."

"Probably going to steal the best ones." Rosalie grumbled under her breath as she tried to fluff out my hair.

"Sorry." I apologised looking dark at the dark ground. I'd known it was a long shot with Rosalie but it still hurt that she hated me.

_She hated Bella too at first_, I told myself as I lifted my head and found Rosalie staring at me. I stared back for a second before watching to my complete surprise as her face broke into a smile and she laughed.

"I'm not mad at you," She said finishing with my hair with a satisfied nod as she stepped back to admire the effect, "Those boys just have no patience…and no manners!" She added loudly and I heard two chuckles come up from the forest beyond.

"There," Alice said straightening up from her crouch and examining her finished project, me, "I think I changed it from being dirty to grunge. It works right?" She asked Rosalie who nodded as she moved to Alice's side to look at me full on.

"Alice," I said going to run a hand through my hair but stopping when I saw Rosalie's glare that I'd ruin her work and instead pretended I'd been going to scratch my eyebrow, "It looks great but who do you think is going to see out here in the middle of nowhere in the dark? I don't think the elk have enough fashion sense to care whether I can pull it off."

Rosalie laughed and Alice pressed her lips together so they made a very thin line but I stepped towards her smiling as I wrapped my arm around hers, turning her to face the other way as I did so.

"Fashion can just be for self worth you know." She muttered looking so sad that I leaned my head of her shoulder giving her arm a squeeze.

"I know," I said, straightening up but keeping my arm wrapped around hers, "And you have made me look so much better than I ever thought I could look. You know you have the gift Alice."

She smiled unloosing our arms and grabbing my hand again. She looked positively ethereal in the moonlight.

"Let's hunt." She grinned but this time before she pull me I sped off laughing as she matched her speed to mine, Rosalie joining us a second later as we entered the rest of the forest where the boys were somewhere.

If this was hunting with the Cullens then maybe I could just get used to it.

"I still say Rosalie won it." I commented as we walked back through the forest and up the drive. My breath was fogging out in front of me even though I didn't feel cold, I ran around too much to feel anything but warm right now.

"No way man!" Emmett yelled cutting himself off when Rosalie threw him a glare even as she squeezed my arm. Yeah, that was going to take some getting used too. Rosalie actually liked me.

"Adjudicator says fair's fair." I said reaching up and patting him on the cheek making Rosalie and Alice laugh.

"I think our adjudicator's biased and sexist." Emmett whispered to Jasper who just smiled. I met his eyes as they sought out mine and was pleased to see them a beautiful dark gold. He even seemed relaxed but it was probably due to the ease I'd slipped into the role of "vampire". I didn't feel scared or anxious anymore and that seemed to show if Jasper's smile was anything to go by.

Rosalie lead the way up the stairs, her boots making virtually no noise as she climbed them, Emmett coming up behind her. Contrary to popular belief he'd actually managed to stay clean while he hunted.

I wondered if Edward had been here if he would have been able to tell that I was lying. The truth was I had no idea who won the hunt; I hadn't actually been able to watch. Sure I'd watched them sneak up behind their prey but the actual moment, yeah my stomach wouldn't have been able to handle that and I didn't want to have to explain why I was chucking up wheetos all over the forest floor.

The ironical truth was that like Bella, blood made me nauseous. Anything to do with it actually, needles, the smell, the colour, which when you take into account the fact that I can watch gore movies where people's arms get ripped off and it doesn't even make me flinch or my stomach turn over, very bizarre indeed.

So I'd closed my eyes just before Emmett had fastened his mouth onto the neck of an elk. He may have won after all but I wasn't about to admit I hadn't seen.

Carlisle was waiting for us inside the foyer I guess it was called, the area between the living room and dining room. The expression on his face wasn't a happy one.

"It's nearly half past two." He said by way of greeting as we all piled into through the door and Jasper shut it behind us. The smiles on our faces died away instantly.

"Which is before three, just like I promised." Alice pointed out, looking down at her feet as he fixed her with a glare.

"Carlisle-" I began getting ready to explain the only reason we'd taken so long was because we'd walked back from the forest, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie to full from feeding to want to run and me not wanting to risk being unable too but he cut me up, holding up a pale palm to silence me which it did. I felt as if he'd struck me dumb.

"You. Bed. Now," He said pointing up the staircase behind him, "We'll talk about the rules of this house in the morning."

Ducking my head I started to walk past him when he spoke up, his sharp voice making me jump.

"Alice!"

I spun to see that Alice had frozen in mid step; she'd been going to follow me.

"But Carlisle, I was just going to get her trig homework. She won't have time to do it before school and we can't let her get into trouble." Alice pleaded her now golden eyes going wide as she clasped her white hands together as if in prayer. How could he resist the sweet, angelic look on her face?

Easily apparently.

"Alice you will not do her homework for her. Sadie will just have to get up an hour earlier to complete it and that can stand as a reminder," Carlisle informed her but I knew he was talking to me too, especially when his eyes turned on me and he said, "Weren't you going somewhere?"

I jumped,

"Yes. Bed. Night then." And I practically took the two staircases three steps at a time in a rush to get away and obey him. I stopped however when I reached the top of the third floor and stood staring down the hallway unable to make myself go any further, my feet refused to move.

Taking a deep breath I forced myself to walk down the hallway, past Carlisle and Esme's bedroom. The door was ajar and Esme was sitting at a sewing machine, her caramel hair scraped back and held in place by another larger glittering clip that looked like it was from the 1920's. She looked up as I passed having heard my footsteps on the floor and her face broke into a smile.

"He sounded like a true father didn't he?" She asked and I could hear the admiration glowing in her voice. She was proud of him.

"It was a little…intense." I had struggled to find the right word. Leaning against the doorway I watched as Esme delicately threaded the glinting eye of the needle without the use of a magnifying glass like a normal person would have needed.

"He doesn't get the chance to parent much," She said pulling the light blue thread through and looping it up, "He was very worried that something had happened to you." She added finally fixing the thread in place and snapping the cover back down over the bobbin.

"He was?" I asked surprised. Esme swivelled round in the hard chair to look me straight in the face.

"Of course, he was debating about whether to go check on you but I convinced him you would be fine."

"Thank you Esme." I gushed my face breaking into a smile that paled in comparison to the one she was giving me. I'd never really got Esme in the books, I mean I knew she was the love of Carlisle's life and everything but all she seemed to do was make curtains and fix up houses, she seemed very much a background character. But it was only now, standing in the doorway to her and Carlisle's bedroom and listening to her speak that I truly got her purpose. She was the glue that held the family together, not through power or a gift like Chelsea but through genuine affection, through love. I just never really understood it until that moment. Without Esme they might have all split up, she gave them a reason to want to be a family.

Her face changed and she looked puzzled, probably trying to understand what was happening to my face as realisation dawned on me.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked, her sweet voice pitching in concern that was also visible in her golden eyes.

"I'm absolutely wonderful," I said tucking a chunk of black hair behind my ear, "I'd better get to bed before Carlisle wants to parent some more. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams." Esme said giving me one last perfect smile before she returned to the machine in front of her.

I wandered down the hallway pausing outside Edward's room before I turned the handle and groped in the dark for the light switch before I found in on the wall and flicked it on, throwing light over his room.

My first thought was that it was way too tidy for a boy's room. He obviously had way too much time on his hands. Closing the door behind me, I dropped my coat on the floor and walked to the western wall, running my fingers delicately over his plethora of CD's. He even had a row near the bottom for LP's. I crouched down twisting my head so I could see the spines.

"I wish Edward would have let us decorate his room." A musical voice said from the doorway and I looked up to see Alice on the threshold.

"No," I said standing up and shaking my head as I looked around, I really was in _his_ room, "It's perfect."

Alice rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath something about a lost cause. She sauntered in and over to the black leather couch which had been made up into a make shift bed and picked up my rucksack.

Panicking I snatched it back and was back against the wall of music before I had a chance to draw a breath. I tried to look as if I did that everyday, the lightning fast movement thing.

"Relax," Alice said shaking her head as she held out her arms for the bag, "I just want your trig homework."

Holding back a sigh of relief I reached into my bag and pulled out the sheet of paper that we were supposed to complete over night. Alice took it, smoothing out the crinkles in the paper as she held it against her stomach.

It was only as she was walking towards the door that I remembered Carlisle's warning.

"Alice, Carlisle said you weren't allowed to do my homework for me." I reminded her as I set the bag down on the floor beside what would be my bed for the night.

She paused on the doorway giving me another one of those wicked smiles,

"Oh I know but he didn't say anything about Jasper doing it. Night." And before I could do anything but splutter Alice was gone, closing the door behind her. I could hear her soft chuckles as she made her way down the hall.

Esme presumably had left a pair of what looked like jogging bottoms and a tank top for me to wear to bed, neatly folded up on top of the two pillows propped up near the armrest. I quickly changed tossing the dirty and in the jeans case, sap covered clothes on the floor. The clothes were actually a pretty good fit. It wasn't at all cold in Edward's room as I'd expected it would be. Vampires don't exactly need central heating. But the air was pleasant on my arms and I didn't need the fluffy white dressing gown that was draped over the armrest.

I walked over to the glass wall where the view from it was staggering. I could see the outline of the mountains against the dark night sky that somehow seemed lighter than before. Dawn must have been breaking early.

I didn't feel very tired as I tried to pick out the Sol Duc River out of the dark blobs. It was hard to think about sleep when two floors below me the Cullens were doing whatever they did while the rest of the world slept.

But knowing I would hate myself and everything else even the Cullens the next morning if I didn't at least get some rest I climbed under the dark blue duvet Esme had laid out. The moonlight from the curtain less wall played across my face and glinted off the silver feather necklace. It also made my arms looks as if all the colour that been bleached from them. Ignoring this I picked up the tiny feather charm and held it up so it caught the light, turning it this way and that in my fingers.

It had been a very strange day. I reflected on this as I let the feather drop to my chest and I rolled over onto my side, closing my eyes. If I'd have known then just how strange things were going to get, I might have just jumped out of the window and into the Sol Duc River.

**Author's Notes: A shorter chapter this time. Just to let you guys know I got rejected from the twilight fan fiction website but I'll continue to post here.**

**The next one will be longer. Promise.**

**Enjoy.**

**~RJ**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Surprisingly I actually slept. Granted it was only about four hours but it was still something. The soft morning light was coming in the glass wall and I pulled myself out of bed, stretching before I pulled on the fuzzy dressing gown. The air felt cooler today. I stood beside the glass wall, leaning against it as I watched the mist cling to the top of the trees. How anyone ever got over the view was beyond me. It was amazing. The view from my window at home was of tall buildings and busy roads. Not exactly the same thing. Here it felt…peaceful, I felt peaceful.

And then ten minutes later I felt hungry. Tightening the dressing gown around my body I left Edward's room and entered the panelled hallway. The door to Esme and Carlisle's bedroom was open but it was empty. I padded barefoot down the two flights of wide stairs still not hearing anything or anyone.

"Hello?" I called out my voice sounding strangely hollow and yet tiny in the large house.

"In here." Came Carlisle's friendly voice from the direction of the kitchen and I sighed in relief. For a minute there I thought I'd slept through years instead of hours.

Carlisle was already dressed obviously. I guess the fact that you don't need to sleep cuts down on the amount of nightclothes you buy. He was sitting at the counter reading the local paper, his briefcase on the stool beside him but he looked up when I came in.

"Morning," he said cheerfully his blonde hair swept back from his face, "Did you sleep well?"

I nodded going to the nearest cupboard to find a glass,

"Yes thank you," I said as I took the tumbler to the sink and filled it up from the tap before hastily draining the whole thing in five gulps, I hadn't realised how thirsty I was, "Umm, where is everyone?"

Carlisle smiled as he folded up the paper and dropped it on the counter top as I heard the sound of tires on gravel.

"Esme, Alice and Rosalie went to Seattle to find shops that were open at this hour. Emmett and Jasper are outside."

"Are you off to work?" I enquired as he stood up and smoothed out his blue shirt before straightening his tie.

"In a little bit," He said as I heard the front door open and the bubbling voices of Esme, Rosalie and Alice reached my ears, they sounded in good spirits, "I wanted to talk with you first if I may."

"Of course." I said as the three women entered the kitchen, all clutching many bags. They seemed to have shopped for one thousand instead of just one.

"Oh you're up," Alice said her lips pouting disappointedly; "We were hoping to surprise you."

"Please tell me you didn't get all that stuff for me." I said my eyes widening as Emmett and Jasper came in behind the girls carrying even more bags.

"I think Alice bought a scarf for herself." Rosalie commented, a wry but still beautiful smile playing on her lips.

"Very funny Rosalie." I muttered not smiling. It was ridiculous the amount they had brought especially since they had no idea how long I'd be staying. The saying about a fool and his money came to mind.

"I thought you'd like some new things." Alice looked downcast but I knew it was just an act; nothing could make Alice sad for long.

"Don't get me wrong I appreciate it more than I can say but," I looked around at all the Cullens gathered in the kitchen, "You don't know me. I'm a stranger. You don't spend this much on a stranger."

There was silence to this statement broken when Emmett emerged from the group, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and practically crushed me to his chest.

"Stranger?" He laughed a big booming laugh and I could feel it vibrating through me as well as him, "You're family now Sades, or if it makes you feel more comfortable extended family. And Alice shops for extended family members."

"It's my specialty." Alice piped up, her smile bringing out my own.

I rolled my eyes and made a face,

"Fine," I said begrudgingly as Alice's grin grew bigger, "I don't think I could stop you anyway."

"I doubt there's a force in nature strong enough to stop Alice when she wants something." Carlisle murmured and Alice threw a smile that was all teeth at him.

"Come on." She said grabbing Jasper's wrist and dragging him out of the kitchen. Rosalie and Esme followed as did Emmett after leaving three of the paper bags on the kitchen counter and giving my shoulder an almost bone breaking squeeze. I was definitely going to be bruised there.

"Do you think there's cereal in that?" I asked Carlisle gesturing to the mini mountain of bags.

Carlisle chuckled and came around the counter to help me unpack. There was cereal, three kinds actually and after Carlisle had found me a bowl, a spoon and some milk I was able to finally eat breakfast, Carlisle's eyes watching me as I shovelled spoonful after spoonful of frosted flakes into my mouth. The look of his face was split between fascination and disgust which quite frankly I found annoying, I mean he drinks warm animal blood for Christ sakes; he's hardly the model spokesperson for normal food habits.

_Hypocrite._

Carlisle poured me a glass of fruit juice and I drank it down gratefully, not that the water wasn't lovely but I like flavour and water happens to lack that.

"Can I apologize for this morning?" Carlisle said and I looked up from the nearly empty bowl.

"For Alice?" I asked my forehead crinkling as I tried to understand why he was sorry. Alice was Alice. You couldn't apologize for that, it was like apologizing for the fact the sky was blue or that rain was wet. It was stupid.

Carlisle however was apparently trying to apologize for something else since he shook his head,

"No, I was actually referring to early this morning."

I raised my eyebrows,

"Oh you mean when you yelled at me and made me cry?"

Carlisle blinked rapidly,

"I made you cry? I'm sorry Sadie I just-" He stopped talking and looked up as he saw me laughing.

"Relax Dr C; Esme filled me in on the whole parenting thing. I'm sorry if I worried you." I tried to stem the giggles.

"Emmett was right," Carlisle's face was deadly serious but there was still the light twinkle in his eyes, "We all think of you as, to borrow Emmett's phrase, extended family. There is something about you Sadie and everyone feels it. It's like we know you, or we knew you before we met. I know it sounds crazy…" Carlisle trailed off looking up from the table.

"Believe me Carlisle," I said swallowing down another spoonful of sugar flakes, "Out of everything it's the least craziest thing and actually it felt kinda nice, you yelling at me." I admitted watching Carlisle's light eyebrows rise in surprise.

"It did?"

I nodded laying down my spoon and drinking the last part of the red juice in the glass tumbler beside me,

"It felt familiar, like a dad worried about his kid. Not that I mean I think you're my dad or anything," I added hurriedly in case he thought I was becoming obsessed with his family, _ha-ha if only he knew_, "But it reminded me of my own father that's all."

Carlisle was silent as I picked back up the shiny silver spoon even though my appetitive was now zero. Talking about my family made my stomach felt like it was full of lead and not imitation frosted flakes and milk.

"Do you miss your family? Did you ever go and visit them after…you know?" Carlisle's voice was questioning and concerned at the same time. Very few would be able to pull it off.

I pushed the now soggy cereal around the bowl unable to stomach eating anything more,

"I doubt they'd recognise me if I went to their house." I admitted truthfully.

"They must miss you." Carlisle said reaching out across the counter to lay his white hand over mine, like before the shades were almost identical. I didn't even notice if it was cold or not.

"They didn't really bother with me much," I stated keeping my eyes on my cereal though it had gone sorta wobbly and blurry, "My brother was their favourite. They'd always ask me why I couldn't be more like him, 'Why don't you have as many friends as Adam does?' 'Why aren't you happy like Adam?'" My voice was bitter; I could hear it coating my words. It sickened me.

"I used books to escape too. My dad worked long hours and was hardly ever around except to "parent" and my mum, well all she cared about was her precious son. Sometimes it was like I wasn't even there, not invisible just that I didn't exist, like they'd look at me and just see right through," I blinked pulling myself out of the daze I'd fallen into where I was looking but not seeing the view in front of my eyes, I half smiled at Carlisle whose face was unreadable, "Wow, how self pitying did that sound huh?" I chuckled but the laugh was uneven.

Carlisle didn't return my smile and his eyes were sad. Someone so beautiful shouldn't feel so sad, it was wrong.

"Doesn't matter," I told him giving him another half smile, it was the best I seemed to be able to manage at the moment, "It's in the past."

I pushed back on the counter, wincing as the chair leg caught on the floor and made a horrible shuddering sound that seemed to make my spine tingle. I dumped the bowl in the sink, washing out the soggy flakes before I stacked the washed spoon and bowl on the draining board.

As I turned back Carlisle was watching me and he looked as if he were about to say something more when I shook my head,

"It's fine. You don't have to say anything about it." I assured him.

"No," Carlisle stood up as we both heard a thundering of feet on steps as knew our time would soon be disturbed, "I was just going to say that you always have a home here, if you need it."

_Great so I was actually going to cry in front of Carlisle FREAKING Cullen. Fan-bloody-tastic._

But I forced the tears in, refusing to let them fall and turned to my old failsafe of what to do when things get a little too emotional for me. I punched him in the arm…but you know lovingly if you can have loving physical violence.

"Thanks Doc but I don't want to be a burden. I just have to do what I came here to do and then I'll be out of your hair."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows again,

"You're leaving soon?"

"Possibly," I said trying to keep it as vague as I could which was difficult, "I'm not sure. I just know I'm here for a purpose…now I just have to figure out that purpose."

Carlisle opened his mouth to speak but Alice came into the kitchen pulling Jasper by the hand. The second he entered the kitchen he stiffened, picking up on my emotions.

"Is everything alright?" he asked, tossing his head to get the honey blonde tresses out of his face.

"Just fine," I said with a smile that felt forced, "I'm just going to take a shower." And I left the kitchen and raced up the stairs trying not to think of what it all meant.

*

"Just drop me off around the corner." I instructed Emmett who signalled and pulled up to the curb.

"I think this is a first," Rosalie commented as I shouldered my rucksack and climbed over Jasper to get to the door, "Someone not wanting to be seen with the Cullens."

I jumped out feeling Jasper's hand steady me as my feet hit the pavement in the new boots Alice, Esme and Rosalie had bought. They were heeled and I was still having a bit of trouble walking in them.

"What can I say," I said as I straightened up, "I'm an oddity." And smiling I shut the car door watching as the Volvo pulled away.

It had only just rounded the corner when I heard someone yell my name and I turned seeing Sam running up.

"Hey, where do you take off to yesterday in such a hurry? Is everything okay?" She asked her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail.

Was it yesterday? It seemed like such a long time ago to me. More like weeks than just twelve or so hours.

"Just hospital stuff," I shook one leg out in front of me and smiled, "I'm off the crutches now so…" I trailed off when I realised Sam wasn't listening to me. She was looking at my clothes.

"Wow, where did you get the threads? I saw a dress like this went I went to New York last summer and I couldn't even afford a sleeve of it." She tugged gently on the edge of the dress.

"It's a cheap knock-off," I said my hand cupping my neck to hide the label, "Shall we?"

Sam talked a lot as we walked through the parking lot while I tried to act as if I didn't notice the silver Volvo parked in amongst the old timey cars.

We were just about to enter the building for registration when I saw Alice frantically waving at me trying not to see by anyone as she hid around a corner.

"Save me a seat?" I asked Sam, "I have to go to the office again."

She nodded and I waited until she'd disappeared inside before I legged it over to Alice which was difficult in the stupid boots. I'd have worn the flats again but the growl Alice had given me when I'd reached for them made me change my mind sharpish.

"What's up?" I asked looking around. She was standing on her own almost pressing herself into the brick wall.

"Did you _see_ it?" She asked in a way that sent a shiver up my spine and reassured me that she didn't mean see as in the normal see.

I quickly racked my brains. I couldn't think what was freaking Alice out so much because she was…freaking out I mean. She seemed scared, nervous and confused all at the same time. I couldn't think of anything from _Twilight_ so I thought about the part of _Midnight_ _Sun_ I'd read but I couldn't find anything which lead me to only one conclusion however unpleasant it was; something had changed.

"What is it Alice?" I asked holding her arms to try and calm her down.

"Edward," Alice said her eyes on my face but seeing beyond it, "He's not coming back. He's never coming back here."

_No!_ I didn't want to believe what Alice said but she was the real psychic here not me. Thinking fast I let go of Alice's arms and held my hand out instead,

"Phone. Give me your phone."

Alice handed it over and I immediately scrolled through her phonebook locating the number I wanted and pressed the phone to my ear as it started to ring.

"Hello?" A beautiful voice answered. I wasn't sure which one it was so I had to tread carefully.

"Is this Tanya?" I asked taking a shot in the dark.

"No, this is Irina. This isn't Alice is it?" Her voice was instantly suspicious.

"No, I'm a friend of Alice, friend of the whole family really. I need to get a message to Tanya. Can you tell her to tell Edward that he isn't a coward and he will come back home."

There was silence before Irina answered,

"Of course. I will make sure the message is relayed."

Thanking Irina I hung up handing the phone back to Alice who was watching me apparently speechless which was probably a first.

"It's taken care of," I told her shouldering my bag that had slipped down to my elbow, "Edward will be back before you know it."

"I hope you're right." Alice said her voice distant and I could tell she was searching for his future; a future I hoped was on the right path.

*

I was apparently since Edward returned home later that week, right on schedule so that when I walked to lunch on Monday afternoon (having been dropped around the corner by Edward in the morning) I saw them entering the cafeteria, all of them swarmed around Edward. To whose not in the know it looked just like they were walking as a group but I knew it was more for everyone else's protection than theirs. Jasper was guiding Alice whose eyes were unfocused as she rapidly searched through the possibilities.

Edward had explained all about Bella when he'd arrived home and I could hear in his voice how much shame he felt when he admitted to almost killing her. He hadn't been able to look any of them in the eye.

"Hello? Earth to Sadie." Sam called shaking me and I blinked looking away from the Cullens. I'd thought it best to pretend I didn't know them at school claiming it would draw unwanted attention if I acted like I did. My true reason that I preferred to be on the outside looking in. This way I could observe better.

"Sorry," I said blinking again as I saw Alice's eyes meet mine and she gave me a smile, too quick for anyone else to notice, she didn't agree with me pretending not to know them at all, "What did you say?"

"Actually I asked if you were still on for the La Push trip we're having in two weeks." Mike was sitting the other side of me and had already eaten his lunch.

"Of course," I said smiling at him as Jessica and Bella sat down at our table with their meals, well Jessica had a meal but Bella had just a bottle of lemonade, "Is Bella alright?" I asked Mike trying to steer the conversation away from me.

Mike looked up surprised to see that Bella and Jessica were seated already. He noted the paleness of her skin and his face went concerned.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked leaning around me to see Bella.

Bella looked up towards the Cullens and I copied her seeing exactly what she saw. Them enjoying the snow day.

"What are you staring at Bella?" Jessica asked already knowing the answer and I watched as Edward looked up straight into Bella's face. I hid my smile behind my dark hair.

The rest of lunch passed quickly and soon Bella, Angela and Mike left for biology. I didn't go to trig with Sam. I stayed at the table. Sam raised her eyebrows but said nothing more as she left.

"Skipping class?" A pleasant voice and I looked up for see Jasper standing in front of the table. It was just the Cullens and myself in the cafeteria, even the staff had gone.

Edward passed my table giving me a curious look before he disappeared into the hallway.

"Can I ask you something Jasper?" I kicked out the chair opposite me and he sat down in it. Behind him the Cullens were gathering up their things. I could feel Rosalie's annoyance all the way across the room.

"Do you believe that everyone has a purpose, a reason for being here?" I asked. His eyebrows rose at my question but he seemed to think it over seriously before he answered.

"I'm not sure. There is so much in this world that has yet to be discovered but I suppose it's plausible. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at the plate on untouched food in front of me and shook my head,

"Never mind. It's not important. I just wondered is all," I stood up shouldering my bag, "I'd better go. I don't want to be late." And without another word I left.

I didn't go to class but I didn't spy on Bella and Edward either. Instead I sat outside in the rain. All the talk about families and purpose had left me feeling lonely and if truth be told I was feeling sorry for myself.

I had always loved Edward ever since I'd first read about him and now being in his world had made me confused. I couldn't take him from Bella but then if I wasn't supposed to be with him what was my reason for being here? What was I doing in a fictional world?

Without me the story would keep on going but with me here I was just making things worse.

I don't know how long I sat there on that bench but it was long enough for me to realise that I wanted out. I didn't belong in this world. As much as I loved it I couldn't deny the truth. Maybe I'd already fulfilled my purpose by getting Tanya to talk Edward into returning. Maybe my job was done; I'd got him home, back to her. Now it was turn. But for that I needed help, and for help I needed…

"Alice," I said catching her in the corridor at the end of the school day, "I need you. There's something you have to help me with."

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay sorry this chapter was a bit boring but from here on out it'll be better. Next chapter features the accident and from there things are going to get a little bit insane.**

**And sorry for the pity party in the last author's notes. I was having a Sadie moment and feeling sorry for myself. I only submitted the prologue which granted wasn't my best writing ever and got rejected because my punctuation was wrong (though I honestly didn't notice it) and because of my writing style. Apparently I have too long sentences. I don't mind being critiqued on my grammar and the like but I don't like it when people critique my style. I've always written like that when I write stories, it's just the way I write and I don't think it's far of them to judge the style. Surely that's up to the readers. Anyho not going to dwell on that anymore.**

**So here's the chapter. Hope you like it and there's more to come since Sadie seems to have a knack for getting in the way. **

**Oh and I just have to say thank you to Briony97. She is very supportive and I felt like I simply had to give her a shoutout. **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking for." Alice complained later that night. We were in the Cullen library on the third floor. I'd taken advantage of the free time while Edward and Carlisle hunted together.

"Anything about coma victims and out of body experiences." I told her as I ran my fingers over the spines of the shelf I was looking at. I'd come to the conclusion that the car accident had knocked me into a coma and I was having a _Life on Mars_ moment. Of course I'd never actually watched the show but I knew the premise.

"And why are we searching for that particular topic?" Alice enquired turning her head to look at me.

_Because that's what has happened to me._

"It's a school project." I said airily not looking her in the eyes as I moved onto the next shelf.

But eight hours later we still hadn't found anything and I was beginning to lose focus. The sun was starting to rise in the window, filling the room with soft light and it was only when Alice spoke did I realise the truth of her words.

"Weren't you supposed to sleep?" She asked flipping through a book on brain disease.

The truth was I didn't feel at all tired, maybe because I was so focused and at the same time, terrified. What if I could never get back to the real world?

We both heard movement downstairs, three floors below and hurriedly put the books away.

"You think you're in a coma don't you." Alice said suddenly. It wasn't a question. She knew.

"Alice, I-" I began but the truth was I had no clue what to say. Thankfully I didn't have to since Alice smiled but not in a happy way.

"It's alright, I've known for a while, ever since you showed up actually, that you're not from around here. I am psychic you know," She smiled more brightly now, "Your future is all fuzzy and uneven, like you're here but you're not here. Now it makes more sense."

"Alice, you won't tell anyone will you? That I lied to them I mean because I didn't mean to but the lies just kept coming out and I couldn't stop."

Alice grabbed my arms to stop me completely freaking out. Her grip was tight but not uncomfortable,

"It'll be our secret. One psychic to another." She winked and suddenly I'd thrown my arms around her and was hugging her tightly sobbing into her shoulder.

Well you try being in a fictional world and see how sane you are!

"It's a good thing you don't smell." Alice said weakly as I pulled back wiping my eyes embarrassedly with my fists, "Or I might have not been able to not kill you for what you did to my blouse." I chuckled weakly as Alice fished a clean handkerchief out of Carlisle's desk and handed it to me and I dried my cheeks before moping Alice's shoulder.

"Alice what am I going to do?" I asked managing to get a lid on the hysteria that was threatening to spill over.

Alice wrapped an arm around my shoulders and crushed me against her,

"We'll think of something. We just need to…oh!" Alice's eyes went unseeing and instead of her steadying me I was steadying her as she swayed uneasily on her feet.

"I need to talk to Edward." Her words almost flowed together she was speaking so fast and without waiting for a reply from me she left hurrying down the stairs.

While Alice went to talk to Edward about her vision I showered and dressed. I was still staying in Edward's room but the bed they'd bought hadn't been slept in thanks to my all night study session with Alice. After I dressed I wandered over to the window and leaned against it, the cold calming my skin. I felt like I had the beginnings of a headache and so I pressed my forehead against the glass closing my eyes. I could hear the river in the distance but I could also hear many more things coming from the house. The sound of Esme in the kitchen preparing my breakfast, Jasper and Emmett discussing their plans for a rematch if it snowed again, Carlisle's footsteps on a piece of creaking floorboard as he got ready for work.

I could hear it all and yet I didn't feel part of it. I felt like Alice had said, that I was half in half out of the world, exactly like I'd felt back home. I ran a hand through my still damp hair and sighed, opening my eyes as my breath fogged up the window in front of me. Absentmindedly my fingers played with the silver feather hanging around my neck.

After checking my reflection in the mirror I headed downstairs to the kitchen with my school bag, dumping it beside the foot of the stairs before I entered the kitchen and sat down at the counter.

"Morning," Esme said cheerfully her usual self though there was something off about her smile, perhaps she sensed the changes in the house, the changes that would take Edward away, "Sleep well?"

I made a noncommittal sound before I pulled the bowl of cereal towards me not really hungry. I only managed a few bites but it didn't matter since Emmett called out that it was time to leave and while Esme was distracted saying goodbye to Carlisle I scrapped the almost untouched food into the bin.

The journey to school was tense. Jasper was worried about Alice, Edward was questioning himself and I was anxious about myself. Only Emmett and Rosalie were unaffected by the atmosphere too busy with each other to notice the rest of us.

Edward pulled over the Volvo a little way from school as always and I got out, thanking him. Our relationship was strange. We didn't speak often but I got the feeling he was reserving judgement of me for now. He wasn't sure about me. I didn't blame him. He couldn't verify who I was the way he usually did so he was cautious.

When I arrived at the parking lot a few minutes later I saw Alice and Edward who were waiting for Bella to arrive. Sneaking around the students I kept close to the forest managing to remain hidden from Mike, Jessica or Sam since I had yet to come with a reason for why I'd suddenly left school in the middle of the day. I was going the right way about being expelled.

All too soon I heard the high pitched squeaking of Tyler's van take the corner way too fast. I watched as Bella turned and Edward ran across the ground to save her. As the van hurtled towards them I felt a pain shoot through the back of my head and I clapped my hand against it as my vision went dark.

"_Sadie…Sadie."_

"_Sadie!" _

There was suddenly so much pain. I could feel it everywhere. I was screaming out. Why didn't anybody stop the pain? Another sharp rip across my stomach and I pressed my hands to it wishing it was all over. But as soon as it had started, it stopped and I opened my eyes to see everyone crowded around the van, crying and hugging each other.

My hands were still pressed against my stomach and I gently eased them open yelping in surprise when I saw the grey blouse Esme had bought me was stained red under my arms. Carefully I lifted the shirt to reveal my stomach and the two long shallow cuts parallel to each other straight across my middle. It was about that time when I passed out.

"_Sadie? Sadie."_

"Sadie!" The last call of my name woke me up and I opened my eyes to see Alice staring back at me, the three other Cullens towering over me.

"Ow!" I moaned as I tried to sit up and I felt pain again, this time however it was all over my body not just focusing on one area.

"What happened?" Alice asked and I tried to refocus my eyes on her face but she was so close it made my head hurt. I leaned back a little so I could see her properly and noticed for the first time I was still sitting on the cold, icy ground.

"I don't remember," I said looking pointedly at Alice who blinked letting me know she understood, "I think I passed out." Jasper and Emmett both helped me up and as I straightened my hands immediately went to my stomach and my new stained bloody blouse except…except it wasn't bloody and neither was my stomach when I lifted the shirt out of the way to see, my skin was pale and perfectly unblemished.

"I thought I…never mind," I muttered shaking my head, stopping when it was too painful but that made me remember, "Bella? Is Bella alright?"

The change on Rosalie's face was instantaneous. She immediately looked away, the rage plain on beautiful features. I could see it in Jasper's face too though he knew how to handle himself better.

"Bella's fine," Alice said soothingly stroking back my hair on my forehead to check for bumps and bruises, "A little sore maybe but she'll be fine."

"No thanks to Edward." Rosalie said under her breath and Alice threw her a dark look which she saw but turned away from.

"She's really alright?" I asked pulling my coat around my shoulder tighter; laying on top of ice is never the greatest plan.

Alice nodded and I let out a long breath of relief,

"Good," I said sighing, "That's good."

"Is it?" Rosalie suddenly snapped, "It doesn't look that way to me."

"Easy, Rose." Emmett muttered quietly laying a hand on her arm but she shook it off.

"It is a good thing she's okay Rosalie." I straightened up. I was shorter than her but I would hold my own if that's what it took. So long friendship with Rosalie.

"Not from where I'm standing, first Edward can't read her mind and now he saves her in a way a _normal_ person couldn't," Rosalie was in my face towering over me, well not towering but I had shrunk down as she raised her voice, "You haven't been at this as long as us. If the girl talks…" Rosalie trailed off as Emmett touched her arm again and this time she responded. She backed up several paces breathing heavily.

"She won't say anything." I insisted. I was speaking Edward's words which felt fitting since he wasn't here to speak them himself.

"We'll see." Rosalie said turning on a heel and striding away. Emmett gave me one last look before he followed after her.

I turned to Jasper, grabbing his arm with my hands before he too could escape.

"I know you're worried about what this means for Alice," I said watching as his eyebrows rose at my words, "But I'm right, she won't say anything I promise. Please, just don't do anything right now Jasper. Alice is safe. Please just wait." I begged looking into his golden eyes as he stared back into my grey ones. I wondered what he was seeing. I could see my reflection in his.

"Alice," Jasper's eyes shifted to hers, "What do you see?"

I turned my head as Alice closed her eyes, her brow furrowing as she concentrated.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this," She said her mouth turning down into a frown, "You're still too undecided."

Jasper began to frown too,

"I'll wait until I speak to Edward, then I will decide."

It was as much as I could hope for,

"Thank you." I whispered squeezing his arm under my grip. Behind us the bell rang and gathering our bags we headed out from the safety of the forest and towards the school all of us lost in our own thoughts.

*

I waited outside the house while the Cullens talked later that afternoon. Not because I didn't want to hear, I did more that anything but I felt like it would be eavesdropping. This was family business and no matter how much I wanted to be, I was not part of theirs. I wasn't even part of their world.

But just because I couldn't see didn't mean I couldn't hear. I could and I did. I heard everything. I heard Rosalie's plan and Edward's snide comment in regards to the murder of her former fiancé and his friends. And then Carlisle's calm speech about how they could not murder an innocent effectively ending her furious outburst. And then Jasper, his desperate desire to keep Alice safe and then Alice's own secret vision made public when Edward saw through her defences. I jumped when his chair hit the ground.

Then I heard his groan when Alice kept pushing. I yearned to go and comfort him, if only to let him know that there would be a time when everything would be perfect for him. But I didn't move a muscle instead I closed my eyes as his voice came to me, perfectly clear as a bell.

"Love her, _too?_"

I pushed up from the porch a sudden pain in my chest and strode into the forest. Nobody would notice that I'd gone, same as back home. My mother never noticed if I took off suddenly and my father wasn't around to notice.

The afternoon light was fading into dusk and all around me the forest was alive with sound and movement. It was raining heavily. I hadn't noticed when I was sitting on the steps covered by the porch's roof but now I could hear it falling, slapping onto the leaves as if the drops were as big as rocks. Within mere minutes I was soaked to the bone, the blouse and jeans drenched and stuck tightly to my frame.

I should have turned around and returned to the house, I could have but I didn't. Instead I ran, I ran through the forest getting even wetter but it felt pleasant like it was washing away all my fears and self doubt. I stopped when I reached the river, my hands clenching into fists. Could I do it? I seemed to have the vampire speed so could I jump across the river. Making my decision I backed up a little, lunging forward onto each leg before I straightened up and started to run keeping my eyes on the opposite river bank. As I reached the edge I leapt forwards and landed in the middle of the river. It was absolutely freezing. Laughing to myself I swam across to the other side and pulled myself out onto the bank, panting, my breath fogging out above me as I lay on my back, my clothes now definitely soaking.

_Me a vampire? Yeah right and the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy are real Sadie._

I don't know how long I lay there but I didn't get cold. I mean I felt it but it felt like I was watching someone else be cold but not myself. It was the strangest feeling. Then I felt like someone was watching me.

My eyes snapped open and I was on my feet, dripping water onto the already sodden grass.

"Oh it's you." I relaxed my body as I leaned to one side and wrung out my hair.

Edward looked surprised to see me here, dripping wet but still laughing. I think I jolted him out of his own funk, momentarily anyway.

"Did you fall in the river?" He asked water droplets dripping from his own hair. He had no idea just how wonderful he looked right now. I turned my head away and looked out across the river, the surface of which was uneven as the rain poured down onto it, making ripple and ripple.

"Uh-huh." I said trying to hold back the hysterical giggles that were threatening to come out if I let them.

"Oh." Was all he said. He looked at the river too and I wondered what it would be like to have all the thoughts he had running around his head right now. Hearing everyone else's thoughts must make it hard to separate your own. It must make your mind a very lonely place to be.

"I know you want to be alone now so I'll leave you alone." I said giving up on trying to ring out my hair, it was raining so hard there was really no point at all.

Edward turned to leave but I grabbed his elbow letting go the instant he turned like he had shocked me. He had but because he was there, solid and real and well wet due to the rain. How could this all be in my head when I could feel so much?

"I meant what I said before, things will get better," When Edward turned his head away I took his arm again and again letting go the moment he looked back at me, "I know it doesn't seem like it now but trust me, or trust Alice, she knows what's she talking about."

He made a guttural sound but I stood my ground. He couldn't scare me no matter how hard he tried. He looked too good for me to be frightened.

"Have faith." I whispered and very slowly I reached out a dripping snowy white hand and placed in on his shoulder having to stretch up on my tiptoes. He looked surprised and as well he should be. I'd kept my distance from him when we were both at the Cullen house, not wanting to get under his feet. I hadn't sought him out for conversation either no matter how much I wanted too.

He was staring at my hand on his shoulder and I pulled it back, afraid I'd gone too far.

"You'll make the right choice." I said trying not to let the hurt show in my face.

"How do you know?" Edward said his words tight.

_Because I know you. Because you love her and no matter how much you try to run you'll be drawn back to her. Because you're perfect. Because it's already been written that way._

"Because I just do." I smiled hesitantly at him and without waiting for his reply I dove into the dark river feeling the icy cold water as no more than room temperature water and swam to the other side of the bank. When I'd managed to pull myself out of the water the opposite bank it was empty.

No-one was around when I got in and I went straight up to Edward's room to shower. Swimming in river water is not exactly the cleanliest of things to do. The warm water felt nice and it gave me time not to think and instead just feel the heat chase the chills away.

It was only later when I was wrapped up in a fluffy dressing gown finishing my Spanish paper at the dining table with help from Alice and Jasper that I realised why I was shivering.

My eyes slid to Alice and Jasper who were finishing their own or at least Alice was Jasper seemed to be finding it hard to keep his eyes from her face.

I turned my head to where Carlisle and Esme were watching television, their hands joined together in an age old tradition. Closing my eyes I focused my hearing on the garage where I could hear Rosalie and Emmett talking. Rosalie was speaking to me now but she was still a little angry I'd turned on her so quickly so I was keeping my distance for a while.

In that moment I felt like Edward, living with three sets of perfectly matched couples, soon (though they didn't know it yet) to be joined by a forth. Although I didn't begrudge them at all it was hard not to feel lonely even though they were friendly. Love was something I'd never experienced or at least not to the degree that the Cullens felt it; soul mates.

I'd had crushes sure but I'd never felt that over powering instant when you just have to be with someone no matter how they feel or what they say. I played with the chain of my necklace as I looked out past Alice and Jasper to the dark glass wall and the sight beyond. I could even pick out the dark silhouette of the mountains where somewhere beyond Edward was making the decision to stay away from Bella.

It hit me then as I sitting there in stripy pyjamas and a fluffy white dressing gown. It was all about Edward. He was the perfect guy and everyone else was always second best to him. I'd been sabotaging my own love life because none of the guys ever measure up to him. I was rating them against a fictional character.

Well things would have to change the minute I got back home. No more comparing. I was done with all that. Edward was Bella's and he would never be mine. I knew that. I didn't want him to be mine, I wanted him to be with Bella. No guy could be perfect all the time, not for me. But did that mean I just had to settle?

Alice suddenly looked up from the table pulling my eyes straight back to hers at her abrupt movement.

"What?" I asked, "What is it?"

Alice's eyes stared unfocused on my face before she blinked coming out of her trace like state,

"You," She said her brow puckering in confusion at her own sight, "Something's is shifting. Your future's gone all lucid."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked as Jasper looked up from finishing my Spanish verbs.

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders,

"I don't know but whatever it is its big. Your future is changing in a vast way. It's becoming…clearer." Alice's eyes widened as she spoke.

I stared at Alice and it took me a moment to realise that not only was Jasper staring at Alice and me but so were Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice?" I breathed sharply, jerking to my feet as pain shot through stomach again and I pressed a hand against my stomach. My own eyes widened as I took my hand away and it was red. And this time it didn't seem to be going away no matter how many times I blinked.

"Alice?" I questioned again before the pain hit me again this time in the back of the head and for the second time that day I blacked out.

**Author's Notes:**

**Just wanted to say I've decided to go in a bit of a different direction. I'm still keeping my main idea but I thought that nobody wants to read Twilight again as a fan fic so it's more like a Sadie story that laps over with the events. If that makes sense. **

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**~RJ**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"I said I'm fine." I repeated for what felt like the hundredth time as Carlisle checked my temperature and the wounds on my stomach. They were sore but had stopped bleeding thankfully. I'd also found out that my blood didn't smell, at least not to the vampires. None of them had tried to rip my throat out; they hadn't even needed to cover their noses.

"You still look pale." Carlisle murmured as his fingers skirted over my neck to check my pulse.

I rolled my eyes at the ceiling,

"Carlisle, I'm always pale. I don't have another shade."

Carlisle's lips turned upwards into a small smile at my attempt at a joke but his eyes were serious as he inspected my stomach. Three deep slashes merging into one gash. He'd put gauze and bandages on it but could do no more for me. It didn't really hurt, but it was there like a dull ache.

I was more interested in the smells coming from the kitchen. Very appealing smells. To my complete embarrassment my stomach rumbled. I heard Emmett chuckle from the kitchen.

"It'll be about five more minutes." He called out, his voice carrying through the house.

"It is curious Carlisle." Rosalie said above me as I shifted my position on the couch where Jasper had carried me after I'd collapsed. Alice hadn't left my side. Right now my hand was clasped in hers lying in her lap. She'd taken up her position on the floor near my head and hadn't moved once.

"You mean my blood thing?" I asked Rosalie trying to ignore how good the spaghetti bolognaise Emmett and Esme were cooking smelt.

Rosalie nodded brushing her glorious blonde hair over her shoulder,

"I can't seem to smell it at all. I thought it might be your skin blocking the scent but even when the wound was open," She continued as I closed my eyes wincing as I remembered, that was definitely not attractive, "But I got nothing. It's very odd."

Carlisle straightened up closing his doctor's case as he did so. His eyes were strangely bright and I got the feeling that although he was worried about me it was stuff like this that he lived for.

"I was wondering Sadie if I could perhaps take some of your blood and examine it. Maybe there is a biological reason for your lack of scent rather than a mystical one." He asked me running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Sure knock yourself out Doc. There's plenty of it over there on your dining room floor." I waved a hand behind my head in the general direction of the dining room.

Carlisle smiled kindly,

"I will to examine its effects out of the body but I will need a fresh sample."

My shoulders sagged as I grimaced,

"You mean like sticking a needle in my arm fresh sample?"

Carlisle nodded and I groaned, covering my eyes with the free hand that Alice wasn't clutching hold of. In the kitchen I heard the sound of spaghetti dropping into a bowl.

Sighing heavily I removed my hand and looked to Carlisle,

"Fine. Let me have a decent meal first and then you can take your sample. And make sure you get it on the first go," I said as I got to my feet hearing the bowl be placed on the counter top and a drawer opened and then the scrape of cutlery, "Because I might try and hurt you if you stab me twice."

-X-

"You know," I said sarcastically, twirling my fork into the spaghetti and sauce, "It's not at all off putting having you all watching me eat."

I looked up to see all of the Cullens (minus Edward who was still out) staring at me as I shovelled a forkful of the meal into my mouth and chewed. It was hard to say whether more of them looked fascinated or disgusted, it was probably about even.

Thankfully then the door opened then and Edward came in dripping wet but his face resolute. Alice immediately straightened up, her expression grim and unhappy. Rosalie's face changed too and she got up from the table and flounced out of the room heading for the garage. I didn't need to read minds or the books to know she was annoyed that the conversation was back to Bella again, or would be soon.

"Edward-" Alice started but could get out no more before Edward took off up the stairs ignoring us all.

"What's eating him?" Emmett muttered and everyone's heads flicked round to look at him, "What?" He asked genuinely confused.

Esme shook her head. As much as they loved Emmett he tended to move on quickly and didn't seem to realise the topic of Edward and Bella was still on the table.

Alice sighed as her eyes flickered to the ceiling,

"It's going to be a long month." She said giving another sigh, this time dramatic and overlong. She was trying to ease the tension at the table.

_You have no idea._ I thought as I shovelled another forkful of food into my mouth, feeling all the eyes on the table move back to me and my bowl.

-X-

Alice was right. It was a long month. But I seemed to be slipping into a pattern. Mornings with the Cullens, school with the humans and then back to the Cullens place to spend the night. Not that I was. Alice wasn't the only one who noticed my bizarre sleeping habits. Some nights I slept but most I didn't. Instead I hung out with Rosalie and Alice, or played in the forest with Emmett and Jasper. They made sure to include me in their activities. One thing I didn't do though was go on any more hunts. Once was definitely enough. I'm sure Edward saw this as an act to avoid him so I made an effort to do nearly everything else they involved him in but since he was in his permanent grump he didn't want to do much which was quite frankly a shame since I'd always wanted to learn how to play the piano.

During the day I spent time with the humans, Sam, Mike, Lee were fast becoming my good friends. Nearly every day I had to remind Mike I was still up for the trip to La Push.

But things were looking up today as it was the day, the day when Edward finally broke down his silence and spoke to Bella again so it was with a smile that I flew down the stairs that morning wearing the new skirt Alice had ordered for me online and teaming it with an overlarge check shirt and boots. Everyone was still out from last night hunt so I poured myself some cereal and chowed down in front of the television flipping channels until I found one about animals, changing it as soon as it landed as I saw that the episode was about deer.

Instead I flipped to the one of the many music channels and just listened as I finished my bowl of cheerio's. I had only just finished when I heard the tell-tale signs of the returning party marked by Alice's tinkling laugh that reached my ears before she did.

"_Sadie? Sadie honey._"

The bowl slipped from my fingers as I stood up smashing into pieces as it hit the floor. I heard the door bang open and less than a second later all the Cullens were standing in the living room, all tense ready to fight.

Alice was the first to break out of her fighting stance and she was at my side in an instant her arms around my shoulders as I just kept staring at nothing, well I'm sure that's what it looked like to everyone else but to me it didn't.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked in my ear as she guided me back to into the seat. Milk was dribbling down my legs as was blood and numbly I looked down to see I'd been cut. It didn't hurt. I couldn't even feel it.

Almost unconsciously my hands went to my necklace, the silver cool and comforting in my too warm hands. It seemed to calm me and I turned the feather over and over until the tightness in my chest was gone.

"What happened?" Edward asked and I looked up surprised. Like I said we weren't exactly the swap best friend necklace type.

It took me a moment to gather my thoughts but any way I said it I knew it sounded crazy,

"Sorry," I said going to the old stand by again…lying, "You guys just surprised me. I guess I'm still not used to the speed." I forced myself out of the sofa and crouched down starting to pick up the pieces of the shattered bowl.

Esme was at my side helping me to my feet, her cool hands calming my still shaking ones,

"Don't worry about that. I'll clean that up. Alice, Rose take her upstairs and clean her up. She can't go to school like that."

I looked down at myself again as saw I was still bleeding, not the greatest start to the day. Carefully Alice and Rosalie helped me up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room where I'd spent the previous night, my first sleep in about a week. Leaving them in the bedroom I stripped off in Alice's massive bathroom dropping my clothes on the floor before I climbed into the shower running the water too hot but not feeling it, only the steam gave me any indication to the temperature.

Leaning against the wall I held up one leg and saw that imbedded in my skin like some kind of hideous porcupine quill was a tiny fragment of cereal bowl. Without wincing once I pulled it out, hearing the soft plink as it hit the floor and washed away down the plug hole. I didn't even notice the blood following it down in a deep red swirl.

-X-

But my joy at the day was short lived. Edward was no calmer or angrier than he'd been for the past month. Perplexed I made my way to my trigonometry lesson after lunch with Sam. I still hadn't managed to get my head around it but with Jasper and Alice's help I was staying afloat in a sea of sin and cosins that threatened to drown me.

Doodling on a piece of paper I paid little attention to what Mr Varner was saying as he opened the lesson. I didn't exactly plan on needing to use his subject in my future if I actually had one. It was as I was sitting there however making spiral patterns in black pen on my notebook that it first happened. One minute the classroom was full of students and Mr Varner was scribbling on the whiteboard and the next second it was an empty room, shrouded in shadow and silence except for the constant dull beeps that I could hear behind me. Once again I felt the pain across my stomach and clutching my hands to it they immediately felt warm and wet.

"Sadie!"

The darkness suddenly disappeared being replaced with dull light that filtered in through the window to the empty classroom. I looked up to see Alice standing over me, her expression worried.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked dropping into the seat beside me.

The classroom really was empty, even Mr Varner had gone. It was if I'd spaced out for a minute and when I'd returned everything was different. My stomach was no longer bleeding.

"Sadie?" Alice laid a hand on mine which was on the desk, my nails digging into the lightly coloured wood.

"What time is it?" I asked but before Alice could reply I saw the clock above the board checking my own watch on my wrist to be sure the clock wasn't wrong. It wasn't.

"Alice, is Edward speaking to Bella again?" I grabbed tightly hold of Alice's skinny white wrist and as I looked into her face I could see myself reflected in her eyes. I looked awful.

"Of course not," Alice answered me her voice put out; I knew how much she wanted to meet Bella, "Why would he?"

I let go of her arm, my brow furrowing as I calculated in my head twice, coming up with the same answer.

"I'll meet you back at the house." I said getting to my feet and throwing my bag over my head. As I left the classroom there was only one thought in my head, something had gone terribly wrong.

I'd only just made it out of the hallway and out into the open parking lot when I saw Mike leaning against the wall. The moment he saw me he straightened up and came towards me smiling.

_Okay, now what?_

"Hey." He said as he approached his gym bag over one shoulder.

Behind him I could see Bella getting into her truck. I did not have time for this.

"Hey Mike, listen now's not really a good time okay but maybe tomorrow okay." I tried to move past him when he took my arm pulling me back in front of him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie walking towards the Volvo, their eyes darting between me and Mike, Bella and finally Edward.

"This won't take a minute." Mike said as he let go of my arm. He looked a bit sick. His skin looked like it was covered with a light sheen of water. I took a small step back hoping he wouldn't notice but I didn't want to get thrown up on.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He asked, his blue eyes bright. Over his shoulder Bella was starting up her truck but I was so shocked I couldn't speak. Out of all the things that had happened this was definitely the weirdest.

"So?" He asked again when I didn't reply. I seemed to have lost the power of speech.

_Help!_

"It's on the 12th right?" I finally managed to speak but my voice sounded a bit croaky.

Mike nodded, smiling and I held in a sigh. He really was like an excitable puppy dog. _Time for me to shoot puppy in the foot._

"Oh I'm not going to be here that day," I invented trying not to make it obvious that I was looking past him as Eric ran up to her window, tapping on the glass, "I'm going to visit my aunt in…Poughkeepsie."

_Poughkeepsie! Why the hell did I say Poughkeepsie?_

"Oh." Mike's face fell and I instantly felt guilty.

"Maybe you should ask Bella," I suggested as I watched Eric leave having been shot down by Bella, one down, two to go, "I really am sorry Mike."

Mike shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal but I could tell his pride had been crushed. Still I had to fix what I had apparently without even meaning too, messed up.

"She's over there," I said pointing over his shoulder, "She's just about to leave but I bet you can catch her."

Mike trudged off towards Bella at the exact moment Edward pulled out of his parking space blocking her escape. I smiled as I made my way out of the parking lot. Everything was looking to be back on track. At least Alice would be happy now and I knew Esme would be too. The atmosphere at the house wouldn't be so tense. I was doing a good thing.

_So why do I feel so miserable?_

It started to rain as I walked along the pathway. I took the long way so I didn't see the silver Volvo. They were probably already home by now. In the past month I had learnt nearly all the roads and the entire layout of Forks and yet it still didn't feel like home. Maybe it was because it wasn't even though I desperately wanted it to be.

It took me over an hour to walk to the Cullens house on the outskirts of town. The rain felt nice on my skin as I tried to think of the reasons I was still here, in Forks. As always my fingers touched the silver feather.

Maybe my space out earlier was a sign that my time here was almost up. _Was it me connecting with the real world again?_ _Was tonight my last with the Cullens?_

Making a snap decision I sent a quick text to Alice and started to run.

It took me a much shorter time than I expected to reach Seattle. Running fast had become second nature to me, easy as breathing. The lights of Seattle shined brightly as I headed along the streets locating the bakery by the bus stop. If this was my last night here then I wanted to say goodbye. I felt the need too.

It was a long shot expecting him to here there but he was, sitting alone in the corner, a steaming cup of coffee on the table in front of him. Seeing him made me smile. This was crazy.

_He won't even remember you._

But seeing was enough and I turned to go. Carlisle and the others would be worried and Alice would want to gush about Edward giving in.

"Snow?"

Instinctively I turned cursing myself in my head as I did so. His voice was like a pull and I had no choice but to obey.

"You remembered me?" My voice was so quiet and I was very aware that I was smiling.

_Stop smiling idiot!_

"Of course," Spence moved along the seat making room for me to sit down on the cushioned bench at the same time signalling to the waitress for another drink, "It's not likely I could forget." He touched his fingers to the dip below his throat and I could see a silver chain there that disappeared under his shirt. I felt a thrill go through me.

_He was wearing my necklace._

His eyes were just as blue as I remembered, much better than Mike's pale blue ones, and they were fixed on my neck where his necklace was clearly visible.

"Tell me if this is pathetic," He said suddenly leaning back on the bench, "But I've kinda been hanging around here on the off chance you might show up again."

"That is pathetic," I said my laugh ruining my ruse that I really believed what I said, "But is it pathetic that I'm glad you did?"

He smiled, showing off dimples,

"Very." He replied as the waitress brought us over another mug of hot chocolate and placed it in front of me.

I couldn't think of anything to say then and neither could he. I reached for my hot chocolate pausing as I remembered what had happened the last time. I looked over at Spence who was watching me his eyes bright as he laughed clearly remembering what I was remembering. It made my heart do a flip that he remembered that at all.

"I think I'll let it cool first." I said pushing the steaming cup away.

"So can I ask what you're doing here?" Spence turned on the bench so his body was angled towards mine, "Not that I'm not glad you're here of course." He smiled again, causing him to have those dimples again. Up this close his skin looked like a peach skin, ever so soft. I felt the urge to sit on my hands to stop me reaching over and touching his face, not exactly normal behaviour.

"I might be leaving soon and I, I wanted to come and say goodbye…to you that is," I turned my head away embarrassed, "Okay I am officially insane. Feel free to run away any time now."

Spence chuckled from beside me and I froze as I felt his fingers on my chin and he very gently turned my face back towards his.

"I'm very pleased you did." He had leaned closer to turn me but he hadn't moved back so his face was only a little way away from mine. He was speaking in hushed tones, not needing to raise his voice for me to hear.

Before I could stop myself I lent forward pressing myself against him, my lips to his. He responded quickly, his lips warm and my hands came up to knot themselves in his hair keeping him locked to me as his hands wrapped around my waist, doing the same. Then rationality and sense kicked back in and I let go pulling back my face mortified as my breath came in shallow gasps.

"I am so sorry," I apologised, feeling my face flame up and I grabbed my bag getting to my feet, "I have to go."

He was staring at me looking as shocked as I was that I'd done that. I wasn't exactly the forward type of girl. Outside the bakery I leaned against the wall letting the rain cool my flaming skin as shoppers with umbrellas and business men in suits hurried past, desperate to get out of the rain.

Taking a deep breath I pushed off the wall starting to walk back towards the direction of Forks, annoyed, embarrassed and feeling like a complete tit basically.

"Wait!"

_No way?_

Spence caught up with me grabbing my arms to stop me from leaving. It was really pouring now and my hair was already dripping wet.

"You might just be the weirdest, strangest person I have ever met," He said and I shrugged in response, those were pretty mild words for my behaviour, "But you are also the most amazing, fascinating, insane, funny, crazy beautiful, eccentric person I have ever met. So if you really are leaving then I want you to have something to remember me by."

"I already piked your jewellery," I touched the silver feather necklace with my fingertips, "Unless you're planning on giving me your car I don't think there's much else you could-"

He cut me off taking my face in his hands and kissing me again, initiating it himself this time. Water dripped down my face mingling with the water from his hair and my arms wrapped around him holding him to me. He broke off blinking water out of his eyes. The check shirt he was wearing was soaked through, flattening itself to his skin highlight the definition in his arms.

"Well I guess there's that." I said feeling hysterical for some reason, probably the lack of air.

Spence smiled his hands still cupping my face. He lent forward and kissed my forehead before letting go.

"I'll be seeing you Snow." He said before he walked past me and away. He didn't look back once.

"And you think I'm the crazy one?" I shouted to his back.

His chuckle carried back to me where I was still standing in the rain before he went back inside the bakery.

And even though I was freezing, soaked and possibly would get hypothermia I couldn't stop smiling because whatever happened I'd always remember this. I'd never forget any of them. It wasn't physically possible.

I ran all the way back to the Cullens house. Edward wouldn't be the only cheerful one come morning…if I was still around that is.

**Author's Notes: Okay firstly I am SO SORRY that it's taken me this long to update. First there was that problem with fan itself (I couldn't log on and I wasn't the only one) and then I was busy editing my own original story that I'm submitting to publishers soon. **

**But I promise I am still working on this and I have a storyline that'll run through the first 3 books. I have a storyline for BD but not sure if I'll do it yet so I'll wait until I've finished this one first. Thank you for your patience. **

**As always enjoy **

**~RJ**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Of course nothing is that simple is it?

When I got back to the house everyone was still there, everyone including Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded causing everyone to turn and look at me in surprise. Well, I was dripping water on their floor, that and I'd just said something that made no sense to anyone but me, in this world at least.

"Excuse me?" Edward said from his position on the couch next to Carlisle who had been watching the news but now like everyone else was looking at me.

The boy was nothing but polite even when he seemed annoyed with me.

"Shouldn't you be out running?" I said trying to cover as I took off my coat and hung it up on the wall before dropping my bag on the door underneath.

Edward's forehead furrowed the tiniest bit,

"I came back." He replied as everyone returned to what they were doing before I'd interrupted, everyone except Alice and Edward however though they were both watching me for very different reasons.

This wasn't right though. Tonight was the night Edward went to Bella's room, heard her speak his name and fell in love with her. That had to happen otherwise…well that didn't bear thinking about.

"Excuse me." I held up one finger and with a quick smile grabbed my bag from the floor and ran upstairs to the library on the third floor, a place I wouldn't be interrupted.

Closing the door behind me and sticking a chair under the round handle I dropped cross legged to the floor. Sure the chair wouldn't stop a vampire but it would give me warning that they were coming.

Taking a deep breath I flipped the cover of my bag and unzipped it tipping the contents onto the wooden floor, freezing when the loud four thuds came.

Reaching out I put the other three back into the bag leaving only _Twilight_ in my hands as I quickly thumbed through the pages before I found what I was looking for and began to read.

'"_Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."_

"_Oh," he said. "Well maybe next time."_

"_Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally._

_He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle. _

_Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there- to wait for this family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo, but there were too many witnesses. _

_Before I could change my mind however there was a knock on my passenger side window and I looked over; it was Mike. He looked very dejected. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up._

"_Hi Mike, are you okay?" I asked. He looked like a lost puppy dog who had just had its favourite chew toy taken away and was pining. _

"_Are all girls mean?" He enquired leaning on the half open window, the corners of his mouth turned down, "I just asked Sadie Prince to the dance next Saturday and she'_

The book dropped from my hands into my lap, flipping pages quickly before it closed itself, cover side up.

_What the hell was going on?_ _I was in the book! I was in the freaking book!_

Suddenly it was very hard to breathe and I got up running to the windows and throwing them open to gulp in several lungfuls of cool night air. My skin felt like it was on fire. This was not possible.

I went back to where the book was lying on the floor, cover face down after it had fallen out of my lap and onto the floor and I picked it up again, dropping it instantly as my fingers dug through the pages and I saw for the first time that they were blank. The writing was gone.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._

I hopped from one foot to the other shaking my hands. I was completely out of my depth. This, whatever was happening was way beyond anything I could comprehend.

Still shaking I crouched on the floor picking up the book once more and flipping through the pages until I found the place where the blank pages began and I realised; the book was happening in real time. How could a finished _Twilight_ exist when it hadn't even happened yet in this world?

All this was going to give me the worst headache ever.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped, flinging the book back into my bag before I removed the chair and opened the door to Alice who was waiting patiently against the staircase, her bare feet crossed at her ankles.

"Is everything alright?" She asked straightening up as I shouldered my bag as I made my way past her and then down the stairs to the second floor where I was currently staying. Alice followed close behind me, watching silently as I dropped my bag on the floor beside a chair in her room and pulled off my soaked jacket grabbing a clean dry one from the wardrobe, one of the ones Alice, Esme and Rosalie had bought for me.

"I have to go out again Alice." I ducked around her and her question. I paused on the landing again fingering the silver feather necklace. There was one thing I was definitely going to miss when I left.

Turning back to Alice I pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her slight frame.

"I know I'm acting strange but one day you'll thank me for this." I whispered in her ear before I let go and ran down the stairs leaving her looking bewildered on the landing.

Downstairs everyone was still in their same positions but as I approached the living room Esme looked up from her position on the couch next to Carlisle,

"Are you hungry Sadie? Would you like me to make you something to eat?" She started to rise but I shook my head, holding up my hands to indicate she shouldn't get up.

"I might later. I just have to do something first," Taking a deep breath I turned to him, "Edward? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?"

His brow furrowed in confusion but being the polite guy he was he nodded, getting up from the couch and following me out of the front door and onto the porch that was sheltered from the final drizzle of rain.

Now that it was time to talk to him my voice failed. What was I supposed to say anyways, 'go sneak into a teenage girl's room and watch her sleep'? Urgh I was not the right person for this job but I was the only person for the job and it was my fault it hadn't happened naturally in the first place…though if I'd worn my own clothes I wouldn't have stood out quite as much, I could have blended into the background so in actuality I could blame the Cullens for making me wear fancy outfits in the first place.

"Okay," I said finally deciding on how to approach this, "Look you don't really know me, all you really know is that you can't read my mind and that I'm sort of like Alice, only I'm not but I can't say why so don't ask me that. Anyway you really don't have any reason to trust me at all or what I say but what if I tell you I can stop Alice harping on about the Bella issue for good but in exchange you have to do something for me."

That wasn't the best speech in the world but since my nerves were kicking in it would have to do for now. Edward said nothing as he thought over what I'd said. Thank god for vampire hearing is all I have to say because so many of my words ran into the next in my desire to get it all out.

"I'd have to say what do you want from me." Edward finally answered crossing his arms as he leaned back against the piece of wood holding the porch up.

I smiled. At least he hadn't dismissed my idea out of hand straight away. Alice must be really getting on his nerves. Okay now this was the tricky part, how to phrase it that doesn't paint me in a bad light and doesn't make him sound like a pervert stalker.

Though sometimes only the truth will do.

"I want you to go into Bella Swan's bedroom tonight and look at her face just once. If you still feel the same as you do now, that you should keep your lives separate then I will make sure Alice never says another word about it ever again as long as you both exist."

"Is this some ploy of Alice's?" Edward questioned, his temper flaring up as he pulled away from the porch straightening up to his height and towering over me.

Great I finally have a conversation with the guy that haunts so many girls dreams and I get the PMS version of him. Fantastic.

Biting down my annoyance I shook my head,

"Nope, this is all me. So what do you say?"

Edward paced up and down on the decking as I picked at a hole in the jeans I'd cut up so they didn't look brand new. I didn't want to know how much they cost. I'm sure the amount would shock me into a coma…well maybe another one.

"So let me get this straight," Edward said coming to a standstill and again towering over me, I tried hard not to slink down as I wanted too, "You want me to go to the girl's bedroom while's she's _asleep_ and watch her?"

Yep there was no way that wasn't going to sound completely twisted. There was no way he was going to go. Time for Plan B and to get this story back on the right road.

"Never mind," I said passing by him to take his coat from the rack, "I'll guess I'll just have to go visit her myself then." I pulled on his coat that almost drowned me it was so big.

"You can't see her!" Edward snapped, "We agreed to stay away."

I turned to him cocking my head to one side,

"Well I didn't. Catch me if you want your coat back."

And then I ran faster than I'd ever run before as Esme's words from the book sprang up in my mind, '_Edward's the fastest'._

Bugger it. Pouring on more speed the road disappeared beneath me like some kind of silk black material. This was actually fun. I threw my head back and laughed as I came to a stop outside Bella's house where all the lights were off. A second later Edward arrived and grabbed my arm. It didn't take a genius to know he'd drag me back to the house if he had too.

"What are you doing?" He snarled his grip tight and his face inches from mine, "We have rules and if you want to stay with us you have to live by them. You can't just go and run around at night, at least not where you can be seen and by houses that…" He trailed off as he seemed to realise where we actually were and the anger disappeared…only for a moment before it returned with a vengeance though this time it was definitely streaked with pain as was evidenced when he groaned and ran a hand through his hair letting my arm go.

Okay that was going to bruise later.

"Are you here to torture me?" He demanded keeping his voice as low as he could, "Do you delight in trying to break me? Derive pleasure in watching me hurt?"

"No, no of course not." How could he think that? All I did was to help him. But it seemed that in doing so I was making things worse…go figure.

"Edward please," I reached up and for the first time touched his ice cold hands that were clutching over his ears as if to shut out the voices he, for the moment, could not hear, "I could never hurt you. If you know only one thing about me then that is it. The last thing I would ever want is for you to be hurting. I'm trying to help you."

Edward had screwed up his eyes too but as I pulled his hands away from his face he warily opened his eyes as if unsure what he would find when he did.

"Up there," I pointed to Bella's dark window which was just visible against the blackness of the house, "is your salvation. When I first met you I promised that it would get better. This is how. I know it's crazy and insane and it doesn't make sense but from what I've read love rarely does."

I let go of Edward's hands when I knew that he wouldn't put them back over his ears. He was concentrating on my face so intently he wasn't blinking and it was starting to freak me out.

"You're not from around here are you?" He said softly, all the anger dissipated from his velvet tones.

I smiled guardedly,

"You and Alice are a lot a like, you know that?"

His brow wrinkled when I mentioned her name,

"What does Alice have to do this?" He wondered.

I shook my head,

"Nothing, I was just making an observation. So will you do as I asked?"

Edward looked pained as he glanced towards the darkened window, at war with himself between what he wanted and what was right.

"How can I ever offer her a normal life when I'm not normal? It's not right to take that away from her when she deserves so much more than me. We can't even go out in the sunshine together, I'll have to wait in the shadows like a…"

I raised an eyebrow at his pity party for one,

"Vampire?" I questioned, "And what about what she wants Edward? What about what **you** deserve? You can't know what she is really thinking." I added slightly teasingly and he groaned again, taking a step back from me.

"You know," I said watching him wrestle with his thoughts, "There is a saying that goes something like; 'Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light.' Maybe you should think about that."

Edward stopped walking around and looked at me, again with such intensity that I felt myself shrinking under his gaze. He came towards me stopping only a few feet from me,

"You really aren't from around here are you? Who are you?"

"Someone who has your best interests at heart…a friend." I replied before I took his hand, squeezed it softly once and then left. The choice was now in his hands.

I made my way back to the house slowly, not running at all. I hoped I had done the right thing. I was so busy concentrating on my thoughts that I didn't notice the edge of the verge until I stepped over it. Immediately I fell, tumbling down the damp grassy hill feeling pain shoot through me as my jeans got ripped and blood blossomed from the cuts and scrapes.

My leg hurt more than anything else and through the darkness I struggled to see what damage I had done to myself. I hadn't even noticed the embankment until it was too late to stop myself from falling down it.

Weakly I leaned my hand out to touch my leg, screaming as my fingers made contact with my skin that felt like it was on fire. I couldn't move.

"Help!" I yelled as loudly as I could but even as I did I knew it was pointless. There was no-one around to hear. Edward was the closest but he was having the epiphany of his existence and would be so wrapped up I doubt even if I'd be standing next to him he would have heard me shouting.

_Okay so you're all alone, you possibly have a broken leg and no-one can hear you to help you, what do you do now?_

Before I could form a conscious plan however I passed out, feeling the cool wet grass under my cheek.

As I slept I floated. I was aware of only myself, my body which altered between boiling hot and ice cold. I couldn't speak, I didn't feel the need too but under my body the grass seemed to soften.

Finally sound came back to me and the darkness around me seemed to lighten as I heard the soft bleeps again. I was at hospital. They'd found me. I felt myself relax. Carlisle would make sure I was better and cover up the strange things about me. No doubt I would be the point of Emmett's jokes for a while until my leg healed or until Bella joined them.

Smiling I sighed happily and finally opened my eyes but it wasn't Carlisle standing over my bed with a clipboard. Maybe he was on his way, surely he wouldn't leave me alone in the hospital? But even as I thought this I felt a hand on my arm and I stiffened turning my head in the direction of the owner of the arm.

"You're awake."

This couldn't be happening…it wasn't possible.

"…Mum?"

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay firstly let me say I've been sick for the past week. It was so bad I couldn't even go on the computer which has never happened before but I'm on the mend now so hopefully I will be able to update more frequently. This is quite a short chapter and I really like it(well most parts anyway).**

**Thanks to everyone who has commented, as cliché and cheesy as it sounds it really does mean a lot that you've taken the time to tell me how much you liked my work.**

**Hope everyone else is feeling better than I've been.**

**~RJ**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

"…Mum?"

The word came out crackly as if I hadn't used my voice for a long time and I suppose in that respect I really hadn't. It was all just a dream of mine, coma girl. None of it was real.

I'm not stupid but some part of me felt it was real. It had certainly seemed so. Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper…Spencer…I was never going to see them again. They were all in my head.

"Sadie, are you crying?" My mum asked me and I quickly wiped my cheeks with my palms, shaking my head as I did so.

"Of course not mum." I wiped my damp palms on the bedspread; this hospital wasn't at all friendly like the one I'd been in Forks, only I hadn't really been there at all. I blinked furiously as I tried to stem the moisture that threatened to spill over.

It was ridiculous really. I'd been searching for a way back but even so I'd wanted to say goodbye first. Even if they weren't real it would have been nice to say goodbye.

I glanced up and noticed my mother looking down at her watch, a faint crease in her forehead.

"Is something wrong?" I asked shifting as I sat up ignoring the doctor making notes on his clipboard beside the bed.

Mum jumped and looked a little…embarrassed, was that embarrassment I could see on her face?

"Oh no it's nothing Sadie," She waved a hand airily for one moment before she leaned in closer, "Well it's just that its your brother's last football match of the season, your father's already there and I was supposed to be there too."

_I'm so terribly sorry that my coming out of a __**freaking coma**__ruined your plans mother!_

This is what I thought but instead I gave her a smile,

"You should go, I'll be fine. I'm awake now and I've got the doc to keep me company. You can all come visit me afterwards."

Mum looked shifty and uncomfortable under my gaze,

"We would it's just that your father and I promised to buy the team all pizza if they won and if what your father said when he rang was true it looks like they will win."

I stayed silent, staring at my mother until she cleared her throat and continued,

"It's just that it's not really fair that we should go back on our promise. It's not like it's just the three of us is it? It's the whole team plus the coach and some of the other parents."

And just like that with her words I knew how she really saw it. It would always be the three of them. I was left out of things again, like I had been every time before.

This horrible realisation that my family didn't really want me around would have overwhelmed me if it hadn't been for the fact that just as I was about to break down, cry or quite possible yell I heard a voice as clear as day in my ear.

"Sadie…please wake up."

"Alice?" I responded automatically looking around as if I expected her to be standing beside me, all spiky black hair and immaculate clothes. Of course she wasn't but I had heard her in my head, calling to me.

"Alice?" My mother questioned in the middle of standing up to leave, "Who are you talking about Sadie?"

"Oh, I just thought I…Ouch!" My whole body jerked as pain shot through me as my leg caught on the bedspread underneath. My mother didn't notice, she was too busy checking her watch.

"Come on Sadie, sleeping is for losers."

_And that was…Emmett?_

I shook my head as if to shake away the voice but it came again, different this time, softer than Emmett's booming voice but still masculine.

"Sadie? Sadie you have to wake up."

_Jasper?_

What was going on? My delusions had been lovely but the fact they seemed to be crossing over into reality was more than a little worrying.

"Please Sadie. Come back to us."

_Rosalie?_

"Sadie, are you alright?" My mother asked, her coat over one arm, "You look very pale." She commented.

"I'm always pale, I don't have another shade." I replied automatically. I had said exactly the same thing to Carlisle. Thinking of him made my head hurt and I pressed my palms into my forehead as I felt the throbs that indicated the beginning of a headache.

"Her vitals seem to be increasing. I think she's coming back." Carlisle's voice was comforting in my ears and again without thinking I spoke out.

"Carlisle?" I tilted my head right as if expecting to see Carlisle writing on my charts wearing his lovely bright white coat, the corners of his amber eyes crinkling as he smiled gently at his patients putting them at ease in an instant. But it wasn't Carlisle. This doctor wasn't even in the same league as Carlisle. He didn't radiate safety like Carlisle did. And when this new doctor smiled down at me, his eyes a muddy dyke coloured hazel, I didn't feel reassured at all.

"This is Dr Boyne. He's been helping you while you've been unconscious." My mother said slipping on her coat and zipping it up.

She bent forwards to kiss my clammy forehead, my hands now clenched together in my lap and I smelt her perfume; lavender.

"Okay we'll be back later to see you so you do what the doctor tells you too alright?" My mother instructed placing a light kiss on my forehead before pulling back slightly so she could look at me, her eyes narrowed as she looked at my neck, "And what happened to your necklace? I'll make a complaint about that, robbing a comatose victim of their jewellery."

Instantly my hands went to my throat where it was bare, no necklace, not his, not even mine. I grabbed hold of my mother's hand as she turned to leave.

"Mum how long have I been out?" I asked keeping my grip tight on her.

She looked down at our hands before answering,

"Just over a month I think."

'_I think'._

Those two words cut deep. My own mother didn't even know how long her own daughter had been in a coma.

"Come back to us sweetheart."

For one moment I thought it was my mother talking to me, calling me sweetheart like she had when I was a child but then I noticed her lips hadn't moved. She hadn't tried to comfort me with words…but another mother had.

"I love you mum," I said bring her hand to my face and kissing it softly, just once, "I'll always love you."

"Of course," My mum said clearly not paying attention, her eyes on the double doors at the end of the ward, "Sadie I've already missed ten minutes of the match, I really have to go."

I let her hand go, my own dropping to the bedspread as she shouldered her bag,

"I know." I said softly, my voice no more than a whisper. Somewhere deep down my mother did love me, I truly believe that, but I was never going to be enough to keep her interest.

"Give my love to dad." I told her as she shook hands with the doctor who put down his clipboard and left the cubicle to give us some alone time. He really didn't know the Prince family at all.

"I will. See you later Sadie," My mum pulled curtain back so she could leave, "I wonder if I cut across Park Avenue I can get there quicker." She muttered to herself as she left the ward not looking back once.

I know it might seem strange that my mother was like this but I was used to it. While in Forks I could only think of how to get back but now that I was I realised it wasn't where I was supposed to be. I didn't belong here anymore…maybe I never had.

I was alone in the cubicle. I probably only had a few minutes before the doctor returned but that would be long enough. Leaning forward I picked up the heavy clipboard pulling the paper out of the clip and turning it over so I could write on it with the pen that was attached. I wrote quickly my handwriting readable but nowhere near neat. I'd never been the world's greatest speller and there were a few mistakes that I made in my haste but finally I was done. I signed my name at the bottom and threw the chart to the end of the bed. I could do no more for them now.

Then I reached to the tubes hanging beside my bed, clicking the button twice, almost instantly feeling sleepy.

I knew it was coming, I could feel it. I'd felt it when Alice had spoken in my head. My headache was getting worse, a sure sign that everything would soon fade to black. I closed my eyes and waited for the darkness to overwhelm me.

All I could think was that finally I was going home.

-X-

I felt like I was floating again, like I was in one of those isolation tanks, all my senses locked off except for the ability to hear my own mind. Man that was going to get boring quickly, listening to only myself.

Then I felt a sharp prick on my arm and I could feel my arm, wiggling my fingers as I started to feel my other arm and then my legs.

It took me a little while (or it could have been days it's hard to tell time in the dark okay) to realise that I was keeping my eyes close. Taking a deep breath I forced them open, closing them straight away as the light burned my corneas.

"Holy crap." I cursed pressing my hands against my eyes as they started to stream.

"Esme, the curtains." Just those three words from Carlisle's mouth made me relax, it was like he was the morphine I'd used on myself.

"Carlisle?" I called only it came out more like "Gargile" instead. There was a soft chuckle and I cautiously opened my eyes squinting so I could let light in without permanently blinding myself.

"That's right," I muttered my mouth feeling dry, I desperately wanted to brush my teeth or at least suck on a mint, "Laugh at the injured girl."

I opened my eyes properly then unable to keep from smiling as I saw Carlisle and Esme standing over me, smiles on their own faces.

"Welcome back." Carlisle said his stethoscope hanging around his neck. He'd obviously been doing tests on me making sure I was still alive.

"It's good to be back." I replied trying to sit up on the bed I was lying in. I didn't recognise the room so it must have been either Carlisle and Esme's or Rosalie and Emmett's. My guess was on Carlisle and Esme though since there wasn't nearly enough clothes in the room for it to be Rosalie's.

Carlisle and Esme immediately flanked either side of me, helping to prop me up against the handsome wooden headboard.

"Ouch," I yelped as my foot caught on the bedding pulling on it and making a pain shoot all the way up my leg, "It's okay." I said as both Esme and Carlisle bent forwards to help me. The irony that someone else's family had reacted and tried to soothe me when my own mother hadn't even noticed was not lost on me.

"For a while there I thought we were loosing you." Esme admitted sitting on bed beside me and smoothing down my hair which probably looked terrible since I'd been asleep or back in the real world or whatever for god knows how long.

Esme's strong arms wrapped around my shoulder holding me against her chest and I closed my eyes, breathing in her scent. She didn't need a perfume to smell wonderful.

"For a while there, you almost did." I admitted not even noticing if her skin was cold or not, it felt so nice to be comforted by someone who actually liked having me around and I didn't want it to ever end.

"Well wherever you went we're glad you're back." Carlisle said reaching out a hand and touching my shoulder tenderly, his contact comforting.

"So I am." I whispered falling asleep in Esme's embrace.

-X-

I half expected to wake up in the hospital when I, well woke up again so it was with overwhelming happiness that when I did wake up again I was still in Esme and Carlisle's bed, the curtains open letting in what felt like early afternoon light.

The happy feeling only lasted a short second though, long enough for me to see the spectacular view through Esme and Carlisle's windows before the door was flung open and a black blur flew in squealing.

"Ow." I cried out clamping my hands down over my ears and the blur stopped beside the bed for a millisecond before climbing on it to hug me, still squealing delightedly.

"Alice, stop squealing or I will personally kick you out of this bed." I warned her unable to not smile as she nodded enthusiastically before leaping on me to hug me again.

Behind her in the door stood Jasper, tall and leonine leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey." He said raising a hand in greeting. He seemed casual but he was smiling, his golden eyes twinkling as he watched his wife squeezing the life out of me with her hugs.

"Hey back at you," I said talking to him over Alice's shoulder…literally, "How are you?"

Jasper smiled, his white glittering teeth just showing,

"Better than you it would seem," He sounded amused, "Though black suits you." He pointed to my face and gingerly I reached up to touch my eye wincing as my fingers made contact.

"Great, now I look like a panda." I muttered earning a chuckle from Jasper.

"More like half a panda." I heard Emmett's booming voice before I saw him appear behind Jasper. He grinned at me and the sight of Alice practically smothering me.

"Hey Emmett." I smiled at him as Alice finally stopped hugging me but she didn't seem to want to let go completely so she took one of my hands in hers. I couldn't even tell they were cold anymore.

"Don't crowd her," Rosalie said as she scooted between her husband and Jasper to get into the room, "Alice and I can clear up that black eye in no time." She promised coming forward and I gave her a one armed hug since Alice refused to relinquish my hand.

"It's good to see you again Rosalie," I said unable to stop smiling like a moron, funny thing was though that I didn't care, not one tiny bit, "Actually it's good to see everyone. I've missed you." I admitted.

"I think you can see that we missed you too." Rosalie said smoothing my hair as Esme had done earlier.

"Some are being more obvious about it than others." Emmett muttered under his breath and he and Jasper laughed. Alice just stuck her tongue out at them before returning to smiling at me.

"Where's Edward?" I asked conversationally. Beside me Rosalie tensed up and I realised they were putting all their energy into welcoming me back so that they didn't have to worry about something else.

"Guys?" I questioned when no-one said anything though I could feel the waves of serenity flowing of Alice. It explained why Jasper looked so happy, being in Alice's company you can't help but feel cheerful.

"Edward's away…with _her._" Rosalie said, her distaste clear and it didn't take a genius to work out who '_her_' was.

"What date is it?" I asked running my free hand from my dark slightly greasy locks. I was loosing track of when I was let alone where I was.

"The 12th," Alice said happily shifting her position on the bed so she was on her stomach, "Of March." She added as if unsure that I knew the month.

"Saturday right?" I asked.

"Yep, the night of the big dance," Alice moved again until she was almost curled up against me, "Not that we're going." She added somewhat bitterly.

"Unless you want to go?" Rosalie added slyly and I quickly shook my head.

"No, no, no, no, I'm good thanks. Besides won't it draw attention to the fact that I was gone suddenly from school and then I'm back again?" I questioned reaching behind Rosalie for the glass of water Esme had left on the bedside table for me, gulping half of it down thirstily.

"No one asked you huh?" Emmett joked from across the room. I laughed with him.

"Yeah something like that." I admitted trying not to spill the water as I set it back on the table.

"Carlisle informed the school that you'd had an accident which is true and you had to go out of town for treatment," Jasper informed me answering my question, "He's a doctor, no-one questioned it."

Thinking of the fact that I'd missed the last week and a bit I realised I'd missed the La Push trip and the chance to meet Jacob pre wolf. Mike was going to hate me. First I turned him down for the dance and then I blow him off on the trip he wanted me to go on.

_Ah well, he'll get over it._

Then I remembered that the reason I'd asked about the date was to find out if today was the day I thought it was, the meadow day. And it was.

Smiling I moved to get out of bed when everyone jerked suddenly.

"What are you doing?" Alice demanded, the smile gone from her pale face, "You need rest."

"Alice," I said taking her face in my free hand, "I **need** to pee."

"Oh." Alice smiled again and she and Rosalie helped me up as the boys laughed in the doorway.

"Watch it," I whispered as I passed them, "I've got a mean left hook."

Alice reluctantly let go of my hand as I reached the bathroom that belonged to Carlisle and Esme, the entrance next to the door to the hallway where Jasper and Emmett stood.

After I'd answered the call of nature I took a quick shower. I didn't have any clothes to put on except the ones I'd had my accident in…the fall accident not any other type of accident. Wrapping a fluffy white towel around my body I wrung out my wet hair in the sink before I re-entered the bedroom walking on the balls of my feet so I didn't get the wood to wet.

"Boys out." Rosalie demanded and she and Alice surged on them almost throwing them out the door before they closed it leaving themselves in the room with me. Alice's face was practically glowing in excitement as she saw what I was going to offer her.

Sighing I smiled at Rosalie before I turned back to Alice,

"Go ahead then, I'm your guinea-pig Barbie…actually I guess I'm more a Sindy than a Barbie." I chuckled at my own joke but both Rosalie and Alice looked confused.

"You know because Sindy was…never mind, it's not that funny anyway," I sighed before turning back to Alice, "I'm your blank canvas, do with me what you will."

Alice hugged me unable to speak before she turned and ran out of the room closing the door behind her so the boys couldn't get in, shouting about needing her tools.

"I'll give you all the money in the world if you can keep Alice's enthusiasm reigned in." I whispered to Rosalie as she reached into the pocket of her jeans fishing out a silver necklace…my silver necklace, well Spencer's if you want to get technical but he did give it to me so that does make it mine…sort of.

"I thought you should have this back, I took it off you for safe keeping. I know you like it and I didn't want it to get ruined or damaged or anything." Rosalie said undoing the clasp and slipping it around my neck.

As soon as she'd secured it I hugged her, feeling her tense and then relax as she hugged me back.

"Thank you for taking care of it for me." I whispered touched that she'd noticed it meant something to me.

I let her go and she stepped back and again I was glad I wasn't smelling like a meal to vampires, I wouldn't have been able to be so close to them if I did smell good and that would have been a real shame.

"I took it for me too," Rosalie admitted and I think that if she could have still blushed she would have been right then, "I wanted something to remember you by if…well anything happened. Something to prove you existed."

_Irony thy name is Sadie Prince._

"I think you have that backwards." I muttered as we heard Alice approaching, humming a happy tune as she made her way back to us.

"By the way," Rosalie whispered to me as Alice came inside and started setting up on Esme's vanity counter, "There's no force in the world that can keep Alice reigned in."

I sighed heavily as Alice disappeared again this time muttering about clothes.

"Well I've give you fifty dollars if you can at least sort out my panda look."

"Done." Rosalie replied as Alice re-entered the room too busy with trying to get everything perfect to concentrate on mine and Rosalie's conversation.

She was carrying a pile of clothes bigger than my entire wardrobe back in my old house.

"I'm glad you're back." Rosalie said as she helped me to the seat in front of the mirror while Alice left the room to bemoan at Esme for the lack of light in her room.

I smiled at Rosalie in the mirror as she started to comb out my damp hair,

"Me too," I said looking at my reflection, one thing was for sure Jasper was a liar, a black eye looked good on no-one but I still couldn't stop smiling as I glanced past myself to where I could see Rosalie working on my hair, "It's good to be home."

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow two chapters in two days. I wrote this in one sitting. Hope you like it.**

**I know it sounds like the end but it isn't. Sadie does have a reason to be in Forks and there's much more that has yet to happen. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as I loved writing it.**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

"Come on, they'll be here any minute." Alice moaned trying to hurry me up as I struggled with the zip of the grey pinafore dress Alice had chosen for me to wear. She didn't seem to trust me enough to know what worked.

"Alice I've dressed myself for most of my life. I think I can continue doing so even now." I told her as she moved my fingers away and did the zip up herself.

"You won't get through to her today." Jasper said from where he hovered on the doorway in a simple charcoal grey turtleneck ribbed jumper and smart trousers. He looked like an escaped supermodel, absolutely gorgeous and absolutely Alice's.

"I think I'll just go get that ribbon from my room," Alice muttered to herself as she stood back to admire her handy work; me, "The red will be perfect with the black curls."

She left before I could protest. I turned to the mirror in Esme's room where I'd slept the night before for a few hours waking when Edward returned home to change and ask if it was okay to bring Bella over in the morning. After getting Carlisle and Esme's okay he'd come to see me and I waved away his apologies for not being there when I woke up.

After he'd left I'd moved the rest of my stuff from his room. It was hard enough dating without wondering why some girl's clothes were in his wardrobe. At the moment I was hovering between Alice's, Esme's and Rosalie's closets, they didn't seem to mind though.

Alice had spent the morning trying to keep my black eye covered up and curling my hair into loose ringlets to age up my look. Classic Alice had called it.

I tugged at a curl pulling it out to full length before I let it spring back into place which it did. It didn't even look as if I'd touched it at all but that was probably due to the amount of product I had in even though my hair felt weightless. I didn't even want to think about how much all the products had cost.

Alice returned spinning me round on the stool I was sitting on and carefully and neatly tying the red band in my hair like ironically an Alice band.

"Perfect," Alice declared stepping making once more to marvel at her work, "What do you think?" She asked turning to Jasper who was still in the doorway.

"Perfect." Jasper agreed as I blushed before I felt the ebbing of serenity that cancelled out my embarrassment. He was relaxing me.

I raised a dark eyebrow and immediately the peace went away. Jasper just shrugged wordlessly.

"They're here." Alice breathed excitedly as Carlisle's voice called up to us, confirming Alice's vision.

"So what does Bella know about me exactly?" I asked Alice as we left the room heading down the stairs to her and Jasper's room. Alice wanted a final check to make sure she looked presentable, as if she ever couldn't.

"Edward was a little vague on the details," Jasper said as we waited while Alice changed her outfit for the fifth time this morning, "He just said you're new to our way of life." Jasper smiled as he said this.

_You have no idea._

I returned his smile as I heard the voices from downstairs.

"Alice." Jasper warned and barely a second later she emerged from the bathroom in an outfit that only she could pull off.

"Let's go." She said as she grabbed Jasper's hand, her eyes practically burning with excitement.

As we left the room I heard Bella's voice clear as a bell if a little shaky,

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet you too."

"Showtime." Jasper whispered winking at me as from below Edward spoke.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?"

Alice stepped forward ready to meet her new best friend,

"Hey Edward!" She called before letting go of Jasper's hand and flying down the stairs to where Bella was standing nervously.

"Hi Bella! She said leaning forward and kissing her cheek before smiling, "You do smell nice, I never noticed before."

"Lord," I muttered under my breath as I turned to Jasper, "Get in there and you know, diffuse the situation." I said almost toeing him down the stairs as I followed meekly behind though I felt the waves of peace hitting me and felt calmer. Jasper threw a smile as me as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hello, Bella." He said not offering his hand to her.

"And this is Sadie," Carlisle said indicating to me where I stood half hidden behind Jasper, "She's our newest resident."

I smiled at his joke,

"Hi Bella, it's nice to meet you." I said not offering my hand either but smiling at her, it would be weird to shake her hand. Esme could pull it off, I could not.

"You too," Bella said smiling shyly at me which was so very weird, "I've seen you around school but I guess we just…"

"Run in different circles?" I offered.

She smiled and nodded.

"Maybe not so much soon." Alice murmured to low for Bella to hear but loud enough that Edward threw a dark look at her.

Suddenly a loud beep filled the foyer and nearly everyone jumped including me,

"Sorry." I apologised taking my bleeping phone from my pocket and flipping it open to read the message before I snapped it shut.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked his question more probing than the airy question it sounded like, probably for Bella's sake.

"It's fine but I do have to go," I raised my eyebrows in Alice's direction hoping she'd get my message, "I'm so sorry Bella. It's nothing personal I assure you."

Esme handed me my coat and I pulled it on as the phone started to ring now. Rolling my eyes I flipped it open again pressing it to my ear,

"I'll be there in a few. I'm leaving now." I said hanging up straight away.

"You need a ride?" Carlisle asked but I shook my head as Alice gave me a quick hug.

"It's fine really Carlisle," I repeated backing out of the room, "It was lovely to meet you Bella. I'll see you later."

I opened the front door and with a final look at Alice I left racing down the porch steps and through the meadow beside the house.

"That was really rude you know," I told Rosalie as I approached her and Emmett where they were sitting beside the riverbank, "Bella probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, tossing her long golden hair over her shoulder,

"So," She intoned, "Is she going to become _your_ best friend too? Are you going to fawn all over her just like Alice?"

"Oh Rose don't be like that," I said dropping to the grass beside her, "You know you're my friend first." I wrapped one arm around her shoulders but she stayed solid like rock.

I glanced up at Emmett where he was leaning casually against a tree but he clearly hadn't made very much headway in this situation.

"Look," I said shuffling closer and trying to look at her face which was beautiful even when she was pissed off, "Maybe if you got to know Bella you might like her, in fact I think if you just spent some time with her you might find you have a lot in common."

"Is she beautiful? Does she like clothes, shopping? Is she admired by men wherever she goes?"

I raised my eyebrows letting go of her shoulders,

"You know those aren't hobbies. Those are just things." I pointed out.

"But things I like, things that happen to me, things I am." Rosalie retorted.

"Yes but that's not all you are," I scooted round so I was facing her with my back to the river, "You're also funny, kind hearted, generous, loving and I've seen your great compassion."

I could tell my compliments were getting to her,

"Come on Rose, we're playing baseball tonight. I've never played it before and I'm going to need someone who's super smart and extremely beautiful to teach me." I widened my eyes so innocently that she laughed, the sound cheering me from the inside.

"You're a terrible liar." She said as I sat back next to her and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"I'm really not," I told her as Emmett dropped down beside me to sit with us, "I cannot play baseball at all. I failed miserably at rounders…England's baseball equivalent." I added when both Rosalie and Emmett looked a little confused.

"I can't predict the future in the way Alice can but I do know that I'm your friend Rosalie, and I'll always be your friend whenever you need me."

I promised holding out my pinkie finger towards her.

"Always." I pledged as she curled her pale pinkie around mine and we shook on it.

"Always." Rosalie repeated and I think, well I hope, she sounded pretty happy about that.

-X-

I spent the rest of the day with Rosalie and Emmett. We'd visited Port Angeles and although the clothing stores there were pitiful in Rosalie's opinion she found clothes for me for the baseball game. Shopping seemed to ease her annoyance and Emmett and I were happy to let her spend as much as she wanted to in order to feel better.

It was actually relaxing hanging with them. They remembered that I preferred human food and even though it was starting to rain I ate ice-cream on the pier and laughed more than I ever had before. The really weird thing was that I felt like I fitted in with them. Even though they were beautiful, supernatural and way more worldly than I was I felt as if I could belong with them and that feeling was something that made me want to smile and cry at the same time.

Because as much as I pretended, I wasn't a real vampire and this world wasn't mine. I was just borrowing it for a while until I'd done whatever I needed to do and then I could go back, not home just back. Home would always be with them now, here, in a world that didn't exist.

We drove back in Emmett's jeep just as the rain hit Forks. It was time to change for the baseball game and head out to the field to set up.

I was in the living room having just pulled on the big thick jumper Rosalie had chosen when I heard the front door open and Edward ran in, his hair covered in water droplets.

"Welcome back Romeo." I joked as I zipped up the cream fleece that was at least two sizes too big for me.

He smiled, his smile bright enough to light up the night,

"Is everything okay?" He asked flicking his eyes up to the ceiling where Rosalie was getting dressed into sportier clothes.

"Not by a long shot," I told him pulling a hair toggle from my wrist and tying my hair back into a ponytail, "But for now she's agreed to play nice."

"Thank you." Edward smiled again, his words burning with sincerity. I bobbed my head in his direction as he ran off upstairs to change changing his mind mid step and running back down again.

"Carlisle told you about the other vampires that will be coming by in a few days?"

_More like in a few hours_ I corrected him mentally but nodded, Carlisle had called me minutes after Alice had had her vision, letting us know to keep a wary eye out for them.

"We're heading off now." Rosalie announced as she and Emmett came down the stairs. Rosalie completely ignored Edward acting as if he were invisible.

"Can I bum a run with you guys?" I asked tucking a wayward curl behind my ear. Time was running out for me to spend with them and soon, less than a week actually, my time here would be over for good.

Rosalie smiled brightly at me and I ran over to her looping my arm in hers,

"Of course you can," She said as we started off towards the door, "We can talk freely since Em's going with Carlisle and Esme."

"Talk freely about what?" I asked waving at Emmett and Edward over my shoulder as Rosalie pulled me through the doorway and out into the barely drizzling evening.

"Who gave you that necklace of course," Rosalie grinned at me, her pale skin almost glowing in the fading light, "I can smell his scent on it but it's not someone I know."

"Oh, it's just this guy that I met. He thinks I'm crazy, I think he's crazy, it's a whole mutual crazy thing." I blushed looking anywhere but at Rosalie though I could see her out of the corner of my eye trying hard not to smile.

"Name?" She enquired.

"Spencer but his friends call him Spence. I'm never going to see him again Rosalie." I added when I could see the wheels in her head turning, formulating a plan.

"What? Why not?" Rosalie demanded as we started to run past the house in the direction of the mountains.

"Because," I waved my hand airily which is pretty hard to do when you're running as fast as we were, you have to be careful the resistance doesn't make it hit you in the face, "I'm a vampire, he's a human. I've seen _Buffy_, it never works out."

Rosalie laughed, the sound ringing out loudly,

"And you think that's realistic?" She questioned my sanity but hey she didn't know she was a fictional character so tomato/tomato.

"Obviously not Rosalie it's just…complicated."

_Isn't that just the understatement of the year!_

I fell silent then and Rosalie followed my lead saying nothing until we reached the wide open space where we would be playing ball or the others would. I planned to just watch.

I helped Rosalie mark out the bases and by the time Carlisle and the others arrived (minus Edward and Bella of course) we'd almost finished. The others got to warming up but I sat uneasily on the rock debating with myself. I could tell them that the other _others_ were coming and we'd still have time to leave but how much would that change? I knew this path worked out unless my existence in this world somehow messed things up. I wouldn't put that past me, even if I did have no control over it.

I decided to stay quiet, better safe than sorry. Esme noticed my preoccupation and came over despite her overwhelming joy that Edward had finally fallen in love.

"Is everything alright?" She asked sitting down beside me. Her caramel coloured hair was tied in a loose ponytail under her baseball cap and yet she still managed to look so glamorous.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just," I sighed watching as Emmett took practise swings with his bat, "I just have this bad feeling. It's probably nothing." I lied unconsciously fiddling with the zipper of my jacket.

Rosalie called out to Emmett and he ran towards us twirling his bat as he ran. I could tell he was itching to get started.

"She'll be here in a minute," Esme said her golden eyes alight with happiness as both Rosalie and Emmett turned their heads in the direction of the forest presumably hearing Bella and Edward, "Be nice Rosalie." Esme warned but Rosalie just blew out her breath, the smell washing over me and I had to hold in the urge to move forward to take more in.

"There they are." Esme murmured quietly and we all got to our feet. Rosalie of course paid no attention to Esme's words and strode off towards the field.

"I got it. Say hey from me." I whispered to Emmett nodding in Bella and Edward's direction, laying a hand on his massive forearm before I took off after Rosalie catching her up and looping my arm in hers.

She seemed surprised.

"Yours first remember?" I smiled and she smiled back with her perfect smile.

"You're playing right?" Jasper asked me as we reached him. The ball thunked into his palm and he threw it back to Alice who was very far away. She waved in our direction before she caught the ball, throwing it back to Jasper with a flick of her wrist.

"I'm not exactly sure I can play." I said as Rosalie handed me a bat from the wire cage near Jasper's feet.

"Time to find out then." She grinned, her expression wicked and I took the bat, my hands gripping round the handle as I tried to balance the weight. Alice took off racing towards Edward and Bella. Rosalie looked after her with an expression of distaste on her face.

"Nice kitty." I reminded her smiling at my own joke and she smiled back though I know she didn't know the exact reason for my amusement.

"You're on my team right?" She asked as we started to walk towards the field where the others had now arrived and were dividing up.

"Who else's team would I be on?" I grinned as we came to a stop.

"All right," Esme called out from beside Bella her voice clear as a bell, "Batter up."

Rosalie twirled her bat in her hands, clearly itching to get out and play, just like her husband had been.

_All I need now is Supermassive Black Hole to be playing_.

And smiling to myself I watched Alice throw the ball with alarming speed straight into Jasper's hand. Alice smirked as Jasper flicked it back. She was pleased. She threw it again and this time it made contact with Emmett's bat and the sound like was a gun or mountains splitting apart. I winced as Emmett tore past her and Edward disappeared into the undergrowth. I was very aware that I was leaning forwards, edging to get my turn in bat.

Edward sprung up from the trees smiling as he held aloft the ball and Esme called it.

"Out!"

Rosalie was up next and I watched with amazement as she smacked the ball into leftfield racing her way around the bases. For a girl who loved clothes and being beautiful she seemed to also love sport, something I would have thought she would have been dead against but then Rosalie had layers.

"You're up next." Jasper informed me and I stepped in front of him tightening my grip on the bat.

_Go easy on me Alice._ I silently prayed as she twirled the ball in her hands before it shot forward and taking a deep breath I swung the bat, the smack as the ball connected shocking me and I felt the vibrations all the way along my spine.

"Run!" Rosalie urged from behind me and I took off racing towards first base my feet flying under me barely touching the ground. This was better than flying; the rush was such a kick. I could hear them shouting as I ran past second base. Maybe it was worth being a vampire to play sports like this. When I'd been forced to do sports at school it had been so very boring, nothing at all like this.

"Come on!" I heard Rosalie yell as I rounded third base. At the same time as I was running I was aware of where everyone was. I knew that Edward had caught the ball and right as I was running towards the home plate, the ball was travelling towards Carlisle's outstretched hands. I was aware of everything.

Laughing I poured on even more speed skidding on my side and sliding as I touched the home plate once more as Carlisle appeared beside me slamming the ball down. Both of us looked up to Esme and Bella, waiting for Esme's result.

Esme smiled, showing her teeth,

"Safe." She grinned as the cheers erupted from my team and I couldn't help smiling as Carlisle helped me to my feet. He smiled at me before he threw the ball into Alice's waiting hands.

Emmett clapped me hand on the shoulder as we passed each other, he was grinning from ear to ear when he took his place in front of a crouched Jasper.

"So was that you not being any good?" Rosalie questioned pulling me towards her as she looped her arm in mine, "Because if it is then you suck at being bad."

"Lucky fluke?" I shrugged. But it wasn't. I had three more goes and though I didn't get three more homeruns I managed to hit the ball every time which for me was very lucky. The more time I spent with the Cullens the more my reflexes and senses seem to increase. I was more aware than I'd ever been before in my life. A girl could get used to it.

We switched and then I was fielding which wasn't as much fun as making the ball smack against the bat but it was still fun. I'd even managed to tag out Jasper on a short ball and he didn't seem to mind, well too much. He was laughing anyway which was a bit of a shock but a very nice one.

I was enjoying myself so much that when Alice suddenly gasped and went rigid it took me a few moments to understand what was happening. I'd forgotten all about the imminent danger that would soon be facing us.

"Alice?" Esme questioned her tone full on concern.

Alice wasn't blinking seeming to be in a trance like state,

"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," She whispered as Jasper appeared beside her taking me hand. He was her anchor to this world.

"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked as Emmett and Rosalie were the last to arrive around us.

"They were travelling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before." I heard the inflection in her voice. She blamed herself.

"What changed?" Jasper asked his hand still clasped tightly in hers and I knew he felt that she was feeling and it hurt him.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." She cast her eyes down at the ground and beside her I slipped my hand into her free one.

"How soon?" Carlisle asked and we all turned to look at Edward who was concentrating.

He blinked slowly before he said,

"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." His dark look was enough to make me shudder.

"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked but Edward shook his head, his expression grim and his jaw tight.

"No, not carrying- Besides the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" Emmett asked but his voice sounded far away and was the field always this foggy. I focused on Alice's hand in mine. If she let go I felt as if I might float away into the sky or in this case, the fog.

Alice squeezed my hand and I felt myself pulled back into my body just as Carlisle was finishing talking.

"Let's just continue to the game. Alice said they were simply curious."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked not releasing her grip on my hand for which I was grateful.

"Yeah," I said airily as Jasper eyes me suspiciously probably noting my sudden fear, "It's just evil vampires." I shook myself and Alice looked confused.

"Evil? They're nomadic vampires." She informed me as if I didn't know.

"Really then why do I get the shuddery-ice-cube-down-your-back-seriously-creepy vibe from them?" I was more talking at them not to them but Alice's golden eyes widened.

"What have you seen?" She whispered clearly trying not to let Edward hear her but he was too busy talking to Bella and keeping alert for danger.

"Nothing that you haven't. You'd better go keep Bella company before Edward does something stupid." I jerked my head in their direction and Alice with a single piercing glance at me took off racing towards them.

"And what are you not telling her?" Jasper asked as soon as his wife was out of earshot. There was no point lying to him, he would know I was hiding something.

"These vampires are dangerous, seriously bad news and they're not exactly big fans of the hugs and kisses if you get what I mean," I told him keeping my voice low as Jasper stepped out to field, the teams had all switched up but no-one was really paying attention to the score anymore, "Just don't underestimate them okay…and don't freak out as well. Alice is perfectly safe." I promised with such sincerity that Jasper blinked taken aback but he nodded and I saw the tautness in his crouch.

We only played for a few more minutes but it wasn't fun. We were all just waiting for something to happen. And then I heard it, the sounds of three pairs of feet coming through the undergrowth. Near me Jasper straightened up and we all came together flanking Bella and Edward. Alice with a quick glance at me and tugged me in between Emmett and Carlisle. She was protecting me.

"Here they come." Alice whispered as one we all took a collective deep breath, even though seven of us didn't need to breathe. Behind me I felt Edward's tenseness as he held Bella's hand.

_Showtime._

**Author's Notes:**

**For some reason this chapter was really a struggle for me to write but here it. And yes if you're wondering I did have Supermassive Black Hole on repeat while I was writing the baseball scene. I just couldn't help myself.**

**Hope you're all having a nice Easter or if you don't celebrate that then just a great Sunday. **

**Enjoy**

**~RJ**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

They came out of the forest, appearing like smoke and I felt doubly nervous as they approached us, Laurent in the centre and James and Victoria flanking him. I could see the red of their eyes from where I stood and I held in a shudder. The air did seem colder though.

"We thought we heard a game," Laurent said his tone casual but with just a hint of curiosity, "I'm Laurent and these are Victoria and James." He gestured to them but they didn't smile or acknowledge this. James kept his eyes on Edward and Victoria didn't take her eyes from Emmett and Jasper but I saw for the tiniest moment James's gaze flick to Alice and then back to Edward. I think only I noticed the slight curl of the corner of his mouth before it disappeared but I knew what it was; anger. He was looking at the only prey that had ever escaped him and she didn't even know it.

Carlisle stepped forward and smiled though it wasn't as warm as it usually was; in fact it was a completely different smile to the one he'd given me when I'd scored a home run less than an hour before.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett, Jasper and Sadie, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." I felt the same emotion of shock and joy that I knew Bella had just felt. He'd included us as his family.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked his red eyes on Carlisle but I don't think he noticed the tension in Carlisle's jaw that I did but when Carlisle spoke it was with the same casual tone, light and airy.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"

Carlisle was good. I knew he'd had years of practise but even I was surprised with the ease he'd covered his enquiry. I had to respect the Doc.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighbourhood. We haven't run into any company for a long time." Laurent told us, talking as if he wasn't a human killing blood drinking monster.

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves." Beside me I felt Emmett's hand twitch, clearly he felt the underlying tension in the air even it was trying to hide itself in light conversation.

_I just want this part to be over_. I thought my hand curling into a fist when Alice stiffened and I felt it before it came, a soft wind blowing Bella's scent in their direction.

_But that isn't supposed to happen yet…did I; did I make it happen sooner?_

I didn't have time to think for the next second Edward yanked Bella behind him falling into a crouch in front of her as he snarled at James. It was single most terrifying noise I had ever heard before.

"What's this?" Laurent asked surprised as he looked beside him where James was in a crouch similar to Edward's.

Victoria was alert, her eyes flickering between Edward and James. Suddenly her gaze shifted to me and without even thinking about it I pulled my lips back exposing my teeth. She stared at me for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on her face before her gaze shifted back to James and Edward.

"She's with us." Carlisle said his eyes on James.

"You brought a snack?" Laurent questioned taking a step forwards jerking as I suddenly snarled though I hadn't been meaning too.

"You might want to stay right where you are." I growled, my body had slipped forward into a crouch too though not as low as Edward's. I felt Carlisle's hand on my shoulder and I relaxed straightening up though I didn't take my eyes from Laurent's.

"I said she's with us." Carlisle repeated his hand still on my shoulder; his eyes too were fixed on Laurent.

"But she's _human_." Laurent said which I found pretty insulting. I mean after all they started off as human.

"Yes." Emmett said looking at James. I could feel him trembling beside me but not in fear. Although James, Laurent and Victoria were all killers I felt as safe as I could with Emmett beside me. He would protect us. Though I still had to fight the urge to shriek when James straightened up out of his crouch.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other." Laurent said his eyes passing over all our faces, his voice careful as he tried to not make the situation worse or that's what it sounded like to me.

"Indeed." Carlisle's response was cold but he removed his hand from my shoulder seeming to trust me not to attack now.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent looked towards Bella and then back again to Carlisle, "And, of course, we won't the harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

_Liar!_

It was lucky Edward couldn't read my mind.

"Please come to our home, it's not too far from here. We can talk more comfortably there. We'll show you the way. Japer, Rosalie, Esme, Sadie?"

I felt a jolt of surprise when he called my name but he probably wanted to keep a closer guard of me. Locking eyes with Victoria for a moment I turned my back and joined them blocking Bella from view.

"Let's go, Bella." Edward said and he took her elbow. She stumbled a little but soon they had left along with Alice and Emmett.

"Please, follow us." Carlisle spoke calmly to the nomads but I could tell James was watching the other group leave with his peripheral vision.

"We'll take the long way round. I've yet to see Forks by night." James said angling his body in the opposite direction to the way Bella, Edward, Emmett and Alice had left. As if we would fall for it.

"As you wish." Carlisle said his voice calm but I could see the tension in his throat.

With a half glance at Laurent James and Victoria ran off away from the other group and away from us. Soon they were swallowed up by the night.

"I should-" Laurent began but Carlisle held up a pale palm to stop his flow of words.

"Not here. Please follow us back to the house." Carlisle said again and took off running, the rest of us following along in his wake.

The trip took a lot shorter time than how long it had taken me and Rosalie to run to the field earlier that day. I don't know if it was because it was dark or if it was because we were racing to outrun the others.

Suddenly the house appeared out of the darkness and I felt myself relax. Even though I wasn't in any danger I felt tense, like I'd been working out all day and my muscles ached.

We flew up the stairs and into the white open foyer and Esme went over to the wall switch flicking them all on so bright light erupted everywhere.

Carlisle was immediately conversing with Laurent in hushed tones while Esme who'd be carrying the baseball equipment cage put it inside the living room. I was shaking and not from cold and I jumped when Jasper took my arm pulling me to one side.

"Did you see this happening?" He questioned his voice so low I had to strain to hear it.

_Now do I lie or tell the truth? _..._Half truth it is again. _

"Sort of," I admitted feeling his grip tighten on my arm though he seemed unaware of it, "I didn't know until it was too late. I'm sorry."

"It's not her fault Jasper," Rosalie said as she pulled off her baseball cap and ran a pale hand through her hair, "She was trying to help."

"I'm sorry," I repeated as Jasper let go, "I should have said, I just didn't…" I trailed off unable to explain exactly what I should have done because truth was I didn't know what to say.

Rosalie stepped beside me taking my hand in her own,

"It's not your fault," She said kindly, her free hand rubbing my other arm but it didn't help me get warm I still felt frozen to the bone, "We all know whose fault it is."

"Rosalie." Esme chided her expression grim and completely unlike the happy Esme I had gotten to know.

But Rosalie was angry and not even Esme's gentle warning was enough to head her off and keep her quiet,

"No Esme. We are now in danger and I don't understand why we are still letting the reason for it stay with us. She's the motivation for his hunt, she-"

"Enough Rosalie!" Carlisle's voice was raised and Rosalie looked surprised but she knew well enough not to push it any further and fell silent. Laurent was watching the family discussion with interest.

"Alice will be fine." I promised Jasper who was standing silently still, his head bowed forward a little. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was praying.

"And thanks Rosalie." I said laying her head against her shoulder. I was tired and needed to sleep but at the same time I felt my body was taut like a piano wire. Even though I wanted it I doubt I could have slept now.

Rosalie dropped her head so she was touching my head which was resting against her shoulder. I was really going to miss her when I left.

Suddenly Jasper's head turned and Rosalie straightened up and I heard the sound of tires crunching on ground and the next moment Emmett burst through the front door clutching Bella to his chest, Edward and Alice flanking them.

"He's tracking us." Edward told us staring at Laurent, his expression dark. The phrase if looks could kill came to mind.

Laurent sighed,

"I was afraid of that."

Alice ran to Jasper and after a whisper in his ear ran up the stairs with him. Rosalie dropped my hand and moved to Emmett's side throwing an angry look Bella's way. Esme moved beside me taking the hand that Rosalie hadn't been holding. Clearly they thought I was scared having not been through this before and were trying to comfort me the best they could.

"What will he do?" Carlisle asked his eyes flickering to Esme then back to Laurent. He was worried for her too.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid when your boy there defended her, that would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

"Nothing stops James when he gets started." Laurent said sadly shaking his head.

"We'll stop him." Emmett said from across the room and I saw Rosalie's hand tighten in his as if she could keep him from going.

"You can't bring him down," Laurent protested looking at us as if we were idiots for not understanding him, "I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

_That and you're a big untrustworthy murder and future sneak. _I stared darkly in his direction.

Laurent's eyes flickered to Bella once more,

"Are you sure it's worth it?" He asked Carlisle and he cringed as Edward's bellow echoed off the walls. I wished I could press my hands over my ears to block it out.

Carlisle kept his eyes on Laurent,

"I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."

Laurent nodded and looked around the room and all of us gathered there before he spoke,

"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali," He paused and looked at us all again, "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seen to be, and he won't come at you head on….I am sorry for that's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He dropped his head but he quickly glanced at Bella again, confusion on his olive skinned face. Clearly he didn't understand the attachment. He seemed to have forgotten what it was like to be human.

"Go in peace." Carlisle said softly as I had an idea and when Laurent went smoothly past me I decided it was worth a shot.

"Be right back." I promised before I ran out of the door after him. He hadn't got very far and I caught up with him in seconds.

"Laurent, wait." I called out and he stopped running as I reached him. Even in the dark his expression was curious.

"Can I help you?" He asked pretty pleasantly for a person who'd just unleashed a murderer on a family and then left to let them deal with it.

"Maybe I can help you," I said watching his eyebrows rise as he took in my words, "I'm going to tell you something which I hope you take in and listen too."

_Because otherwise you'll end up ripped apart by werewolves and no-one wants that first thing in the afternoon._

"Go on." Laurent said his voice sounding mildly amused, like he though I was a joke.

I closed the gap between us so quickly that he stiffened and I hoped he was taking me more seriously, for his sake.

"After you've visited the Denali Coven and heard what they have to say, take a day to think on it. If you are really serious then stay but if you think there's any chance you won't or can't stick to their diet, leave." I told him watching his red eyes closely.

"And why are you giving me this advice?" he questioned, his voice light and still a little amused.

"Oh it's not advice," My voice was pleasant enough but he balked at my words, maybe I was scarier than I though, "Remember my words and remember this too; you ever come back to Forks again and there won't be enough pieces of you left to put into a thimble."

"Is that a threat?" He almost snarled but held it back, confused no doubt by the lightness of my voice.

"Yes," I nodded smiling at him, "Yes it is. I've warned you, that's all I can do. Have a nice life, however long or short it may be." And still smiling I wheeled around and ran back towards the house.

Why had I done that you may ask? Maybe I was feeling generous. The guy could have made one bad choice and he was damned for it. I was giving him a chance. If he chose wrong again, well I had told him what would happen. It was up to him now.

Inside, Bella was just coming down the stairs being carried by Esme and Alice.

Alice caught my eyes as I came in the door and I knew she longed to know what I had done but knew it wasn't bad since she wasn't freaking out over a vision of everyone dead or anything.

"Everything okay?" Carlisle asked as I approached.

"Only time will tell," I said quietly as he touched my arm, "It's nothing to worry about." I promised and he nodded as he passed me to give Esme a mobile phone.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella." Carlisle informed her giving her a reassuring smile though she also noticed the not to happy look Rosalie was sending her way.

"Alice, Jasper - take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south." Carlisle told them handing Alice a phone identical to the one he'd given Esme moments before. They both nodded, expressions set.

"We're taking the Jeep." Carlisle finished giving me a look to let me know I was included in the 'we'. I wondered why.

Emmett suddenly appeared beside me grinning at me,

"You bet you're with us little sister," He said not noticing or apparently caring that he'd just called me little sister, "You were ready to rip James's head off. We need that kind of firepower with us."

"Only if you want too," Carlisle amended looking at me from across the room, "You are welcome to go with Esme and Rosalie or Alice and Jasper if you wish."

Rosalie looked at me from across the room, her expression tight but I looked to Edward standing protectively beside Bella, who looked scared but determined,

"No, I'll go with you. I think I can be more help in your group," Edward's expression was grateful but now I looked towards Rosalie who seemed very angry, her expression could only be called stormy, "I think I should keep an eye on the boys and make sure they're safe."

_I'm protecting Emmett here as well_. I sent my thought in Rosalie's direction as if she could hear my thoughts. Her expression calmed somewhat even though she couldn't hear my mind.

Carlisle turned to Alice,

"Alice, will they take the bait?"

As she looked into the future I scooted around the outside of the group over to Rosalie taking her pinkie finger and locking mine around it,

"Always my friend first," I whispered in her ear, "I'll take care of Emmett for you."

"He'll track you," Alice was saying as she looked at Carlisle, "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that."

"Thanks." Rosalie whispered back to me and letting go of her pinkie I squeezed her hand with mine before letting it go.

"Let's go." Carlisle said. He'd only taken a few steps when Edward suddenly grabbed Bella crushing her to his lips. It was the shortest kiss but it was still so intimate I had to look at the ground, unable to take their pain. I locked eyes with Alice, saying goodbye with my expression and then we left, quickly running out of the door and into the jeep, Carlisle driving, Edward in the passenger seat and Emmett and I in the back.

The path was bumpy and I buckled myself in as Carlisle took to the corners of the road like they didn't even exist. His phone flashed to his ear and he spoke just one word into it, "Now."

"Is she tracking them?" Emmett asked when Carlisle had hung up, obviously concerned for Rosalie's safety.

Edward closed his eyes from the front seat for a split second before he opened them again,

"Yes," He took the phone from Carlisle and hit a button before pressing the phone to his ear, "Alice, Victoria is on Esme's trail. James is on ours. Go now."

Then he hung up, handing the phone back to Carlisle, his expression hideously blank.

"We'll sort this Edward." Carlisle promised and I could hear the pain in his voice, it seemed to reverberate inside me. He felt he had failed his son by not being able to protect the one thing that had made Edward alive for the first time since he'd become a vampire. Carlisle felt responsible.

"Please don't," Edward whispered his voice harsh and so sad at the same time, "Carlisle it wasn't your fault. It was mine. I was foolish enough to involve Bella in this world, our world. I was the one who has inflicted this monstrosity upon her. The fault lies with me and me alone."

"Don't forget James," I said from the backseat unable to take his sadness anymore, it hurt me too much, "You can't be responsible for everything in this world Edward, our world or theirs. Sometimes things happen."

"But they keep happening to her and I can't seem to stop them," Again pain pulsed through his words, twin in me, "I have to protect her."

"And you will," I assured him, "And if James tries to get in the way, then he'll be very sorry that he did." My words came out at snarl and Emmett grinned at me, noticing my fighting spirit, one I hadn't had before.

"I don't relish killing." Carlisle said from the front seat, locking eyes with me in the rear-view mirror.

"Neither do I Carlisle, but a threat against one of us is a threat against all of us isn't it. You heard Laurent. It's us or him and there is no way he's going to hurt any of us." I said keeping my gaze on Carlisle.

_Not again._

"We don't have a choice." I informed him even though I knew he knew it. Again I felt his pain. He was so kind and gentle. He didn't deserve to have to do this.

"We'll do anything to protect Bella." Emmett said from beside me, his gaze fixed on the view beyond the window but his words were sincere.

"Anything." I promised laying a hand on Edward's shoulder as the car sped along the dark road racing towards something even I couldn't change. The path was already laid out. Now we just had to walk it.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay this is a shorter chapter than usual and although I enjoyed writing it, it was hard because I had to borrow a lot from the book which I didn't like doing. Not because it's not good but just because I couldn't write my own stuff there. That is the reasoning for Sadie not always being around Bella and Edward otherwise I'd just be writing the book and well that's just stupid since it already exists.**

**Anyho the bits of dialogue I did use taken from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight are done with love and to make the story more real. I don't mean any offence and I'm not making any money from this. **

**I hope you like this. Twice in two days with the updates is rare. **

**The next one will probably be longer. **

**Enjoy and keep those reviews coming. It inspires me to write when I see them. Thank you for that.**

**~RJ**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Are you okay?" Emmett asked hopping the wooden fence I was sitting on and handing me a snow cone with pineapple syrup. I had smelt the flavour from the moment he had stepped out of the shop. I took it carefully trying not to drop it which was difficult since I was wearing thick mittens. It was freezing in Canada, something I hadn't taken into account. We'd stopped at the first outlet mall to pick up a thick coat for me along with a scarf and gloves. I even had a hat with cat ears on it. But it had been two days and there was nothing but the cold in Canada. Edward and Carlisle had departed a few hours before to see if Edward could get within range of James but only I knew it was fruitless.

I looked at Emmett who seemed to be waiting for me to speak and I realised he'd asked me a question,

"Sorry Emmett I guess I spaced out there for a sec but I'm fine. Cold but fine."

Even as I said I felt the strange buzzing sound filling my head and I felt strangely woozy. Emmett grabbed my elbow as I swayed unsteadily on my feet.

"Okay I take back that fine. I think I need to rest." I said even as I swayed again and Emmett in one swift moment picked me up in his arms and carried me back in the direction of the jeep. The motion of his arms was comforting and I closed my eyes leaning my head against his broad chest, clutching the snow cone to me trying not to let it spill.

I heard the door open and then the snow cone was taken from my loose grip and I was sliding into the seat. I was out before my head had hit the seat.

-X-

There was movement underneath me and I jerked awake completely disorientated for a moment as I struggled to take in my surroundings, pulling my head back as everything felt too close.

"Welcome back." Emmett said his voice quiet for once and I blinked in his direction as the past caught up with me and I realised I was in the jeep which was speeding along the road, passing rapidly by the stunning view outside the window. Everything was bathed in a golden red glow, the fading afternoon light. It was breathtaking beautiful especially with the mountains in the backdrop. I gasped and Carlisle looked round from the front seat.

"Everything alright?" He asked his voice kind on my ears as I ran my hands through my hair trying to smooth down the bits that were no doubt sticking up thanks to my nap.

I nodded momentarily speechless as I watched the breathtaking view go by. The longer I looked the more beautiful it seemed to become.

"I've just never really been out of my town before, except for visiting Forks of course." I amended as I forced myself to look away from the panorama outside the jeep.

Carlisle smiled at me, his amusement seeming to come from whatever expression was on my face as I pulled my shoeless feet up under me on the seat.

"Where are we anyway? Has anything happened? Is Bella…?" I trailed off unable to form the words.

"Bella's fine," Edward said from the front seat beside Carlisle, he was driving now and I knew why, he needed to be in control, "James got on a plane an hour ago. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over so that's where we're going."

_You're wrong._ But I said nothing, nodding as I agreed with him.

"How long was I out?" I asked Emmett beside me who had been watching me watching the view.

"Most of the day and the night too, you seemed really tired. Do you need to eat? I didn't know if we'd have time to stop so I picked up some things from the shop before. You like bacon right?" He asked holding up a BLT sandwich in plastic packaging.

I felt a pain inside me that had nothing to do with the hunger. It made me feel incredibly humbled.

"I could kiss you Emmett." I said taking the sandwich from his hand and ripping the front open.

He laughed, his chuckle deep and rumbling,

"I think Rosalie might have something to say about that." He joked. I would have replied but I was too busy chewing the brown bread, lettuce, tomato, bacon and mayonnaise combo he'd bought for me and so I just have him the thumbs up and nodded my head while I swallowed.

I polished off the sandwich in record time and after that Emmett produced a bag of grapes and apples, a bottle of cola and a chocolate bar with nougat pieces in it. I ate it all, hungrier than I'd be in a long time.

"How far as we from Forks?" I asked an hour or so later when the sky had darkened to black, the stars had come out overhead and Edward had been forced to turn the lights on, not that he needed them of course.

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Once there we'll regroup with Esme and Rosalie and see what they've found out. After that we begin the hunt again." Edward said through his teeth and I could tell his nerves were fried. I felt his pain again.

"He won't get near her," I promised him leaning forward out of my seat to lay my hand on his shoulder, "Alice and Jasper won't let him."

Edward jerked suddenly under my hand and I yanked it back as the car swerved momentarily. There were no other cars of the road which was lucky even though Edward had the jeep straight in a second.

"Sorry." I apologised cradling my hand to my chest. It throbbed warmly.

"What did you do?" Edward asked his eyes on Carlisle who was looking at him; clearly Carlisle was thinking something for Edward to hear.

"Nothing," I said settling back into my seat my hand still throbbing, "I didn't mean to make you jump."

"No," Edward said shaking his head; I could see this hair moving above the headrest, "You did something. My shoulder…throbbed and then the pain was gone."

"You were hurt?" Emmett asked Edward undoubtedly as confused as I was by his words.

"No, not physically. I was feeling a pain in my chest, pain that I had put Bella in danger and then you touched my shoulder and the pain was gone," Edward caught my eyes in the rear-view mirror and they glittered dangerously in what little light there was from the moon.

"She's like Jasper?" Emmett asked looking at me with interest.

Carlisle was looking at Edward still and Edward shook his head infinitesimally.

"Hey," I said leaning forward to the gap between the two front seats, "No private conversations. What did Carlisle just ask you? I know the answer was no."

The ghost of a smile touched the corners of Edward's lips before it was gone, hidden by the night,

"He too asked if it was like Jasper's gift. I told him no. You weren't manipulation the pain; it was more like you…soothed it."

_I'm a reverse Jane!?_

"That's crazy Edward," I argued looking imploringly at Carlisle, wanting him to deny the words his son was saying, "I don't have any super vampire powers. I already have the psychic thing. I can't have any more."

_Because I'm not really a vampire._

"Have been more aware of pain recently?" Carlisle asked his own voice soothing and I went to shake my head before I realised I had. I'd felt pain after the accident and then no pain at all even after I had part of a ceramic bowl imbedded in my leg and then after that lots of pain and noticing other peoples pain.

…_It's true? I have a vampire power? A real vampire power?...No, it's crazy. I can't have a power. It's not possible._

"Carlisle," I whispered unable to make my voice any louder, "I can't have a power. It's not possible."

Carlisle stared at me for a moment, his expression kind,

"Maybe," He said reaching forward to tuck a stand of black hair behind my ear, "Maybe not. We'll keep an eye on you over the next few months and see what happens."

"The next few months?" I repeated feeling as if I was floating far away from my body and I was watching the whole thing from on high.

"Unless you're planning on going somewhere." Emmett joked and I swallowed hard, forcing a laugh that even to me sounded fake.

"Of course not."

"Then it's settled," Emmett said happily, "In the mean time I can teach you to fight. I've always imagined myself as a tutor of the fine arts." He pulled himself up higher in the seat next to me and I couldn't help but smile.

"We're here." Edward said suddenly from the front seat and the car slowed to a stop. Unbuckling my seatbelt I climbed out to see Rosalie standing by the car. As soon as Emmett appeared, she ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked Rosalie. He didn't sound worried just curious.

Rosalie lifted her head from Emmett's chest and peered around it to look at Carlisle,

"She's watching Charlie, she wouldn't leave him alone," She said reaching out a hand towards me and pulled me into her so she could hug me, she smelt amazing, "I offered to meet you. Any luck?" She asked her voice tight.

Carlisle shook his head as Edward climbed out of the jeep and picked up the bag on the floor beside Rosalie.

"Clothes?" Edward asked Rosalie sounding confused and Rosalie turned her head in his direction, one arm wrapped tightly around me pressing me into her body.

"Esme asked me to bring them; she thought you'd want to change," She said softly finally releasing Emmett but not letting go of me, "There's a change of clothes for you too." She told me bending down and tugging out a pile of neatly folded dark clothes.

"You can change in the jeep," Carlisle said opening the door and gesturing into the dark inside, "We won't look." The corners of his mouth twitched.

I took the clothes from Rosalie without a word and climbed inside the jeep shutting the door behind me. I watched through the window as they started to walk away to give me privacy and quickly I stripped off my baseball clothes throwing them in a pile on the floor.

Esme had packed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a silk deep teal coloured short sleeved shirt. She'd also packed a long sleeved grey cardigan obviously not knowing if I needed it or not. Quickly pulling it on I tied the tie around my waist and smoothed down my loose black curls that were still being held out of my face by the bright red ribbon Alice had given me.

"Remind me to thank Esme repeatedly," I said hopping out of the jeep, Esme hadn't packed shoes but I still had the orange canvas ones I'd worn to play baseball, "She is a goddess."

Carlisle, Emmett and Edward were already dressed in their new clothes and Rosalie was packing the old ones into the bag. Reaching back into the jeep I picked up my old clothes and handed them to Rosalie who pushed them into the bag and zipped it up.

"We'll see if we can pick up James's scent from town," Carlisle told us as we gathered in a circle, "Edward will be heading north, Emmett south, Sadie you'll be going west and I'll be taking the east. You get anything then call." Carlisle handed me a small silver mobile phone and I slipped it into my jeans pocket where I could feel it. It felt bulky.

"I'll head back to Esme. She'll want to know that you're all safe." Rosalie shouldered the bag and gave Emmett a swift kiss on the lips before he took off, disappearing into the darkness as he ran. Rosalie touched my wrist briefly before she herself ran off back in the direction of Bella's house. Edward was already gone and with a look at me so was Carlisle.

"Okay," I said out loud to myself now that the road was deserted, "And how exactly do I track?"

I stood there for a moment in the darkness and closed my eyes and I slowed my breathing, concentrating on inhaling through the nose and exhaling through the mouth.

A cool breeze blew against my cheek bringing with it the smell of night, trees, rain and…something else. My eyes snapped open as I caught the smell and breathed it in deep. It smelt…feminine.

Taking off running I followed the scent letting it pull me along like that dog in the cartoon that floats after the pie smell. The town of Forks was basically deserted and as I went under a streetlight I held out my wrist to check the time; 2:03 am. It was a lot later than I expected.

It was as I passed the police station that I stopped, the scent hitting into me like a hammer and I knew exactly who it was; Victoria.

I couldn't see her but I could smell her, her scent bitter and sweet at the same time. I jumped when the phone twinkled its soft belling rings at my hip and I pulled it out pressing it to my ear.

"Sadie, Alice just called. Something's changed. We have to leave now. Come back to the jeep." Carlisle said into my ear and I was already running before he'd finished speaking. This was it.

"I'll be right there." I promised snapping the phone shut as I ran along the road pouring on speed and within minutes I was back at the jeep, Emmett arriving just moments after I did. In silence we clambered into the jeep where Edward and Carlisle were waiting.

"What happened?" Emmett asked as the jeep reversed, Carlisle driving this time.

"James was at Bella's mother's house." Carlisle's voice sounded strangely loud but it was probably due to the tension inside the jeep. It was so thick it was hard to breathe.

"Where are we headed?" Emmett said leaning forwards in his seat as the car sped along the road heading out of Forks.

"The airport," Carlisle said his eyes on the dark highway, "We're getting the first flight out of Seattle." Suddenly the car swung a u turn and I clung to the door handle as the g-force hit me.

Edward's eyes were immediately on Carlisle's face as Carlisle spoke,

"Passports. They're at the house."

Emmett shook his head reaching into his back pocket and pulling out several thick books, waving them so Carlisle could see it in the rear-view mirror,

"Rosalie gave them to me. Esme thought we might need them."

"Hold on." Carlisle said as he cut another sharp u-turn and I was flung against Emmett's rock hard shoulder.

"You'll have to leave me at the airport," I said while Carlisle put his foot down on the accelerator, I didn't even want to know how fast we were going, my stomach didn't want to know, "I don't have a passport with me."

Emmett pressed one of the little books into my hand and I opened it, surprised to see my own photograph staring back at me. It was especially a shock since I couldn't remember having my picture actually taken.

"Alice thought you should have one, just in case," Emmett told me as he passed the passports to Edward in the front seat, "She got the picture from your permanent record at school."

"And when did Alice get this done?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Emmett as I clutched the passport with my hands.

"About a day after you arrived." Emmett chuckled and I couldn't help but smile. Alice was nothing if thorough.

The trip to the airport was done in silence. Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. I myself was wondering what would happen when this was all finished. Would I just fade away right in front of them? Would I have to die in this world to return to my own? Would it hurt? Would I remember this or would it all be one of those dreams where you know you dreamt something good but you can't remember what happened in it? I wasn't sure if I could bear that.

Carlisle parked the jeep in the airport's car park and then it was a quick walk to buy the tickets and then a short wait until we were able to board the plane. While we were waiting Emmett disappeared for half an hour returning with long sleeved shirts for himself, Carlisle and Edward to protect them from the sun and shades for all of us. He'd also picked up some breakfast for me and I tucked into it ravenously hungry while we waited to be called.

I'd just finished my cinnamon whirl when the tannoy announced our flight and we hurried to the gate, showing our boarding passes and then we were on the plane as Carlisle called Alice to let her know we were on our way. Edward was silent in his seat next to Carlisle not even noticing the women in the seats across the aisle eyeing him lustily.

"How you doing?" Emmett asked as I suddenly gripped his hand when the engines started up. My grip would have crushed anyone else's hand but I doubt Emmett even felt it.

"I've never been on a plane before." I admitted my heart in my mouth as we took off and it felt as if I'd left my stomach on the runway.

I squeezed my eyes closed, concentrating on not throwing up.

_Maybe I shouldn't have had that second cinnamon whirl._

"How did you get here then? To Forks I mean." Emmett asked his voice rumbling even louder than the engines. I turned my head in his direction but kept my eyes closed.

"By ship. It was a whole, car, to train, to ship thing." My voice was wobbling all over the place and I felt very warm.

Emmett seemed to understand that I didn't want to speak so he kept quiet, closing the window shutter when the sun started to rise a few hours later.

I could hear Carlisle talking softly to Edward on the other side of me but I couldn't tell what he was saying. I was too busy concentrating on not passing out, the nausea having left me when the sun came up.

"This is your Captain speaking. We're beginning our descent towards Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. We'll be arriving ten minutes earlier than scheduled. The weather is a balmy 65°F and it's partly cloudy. We thank you for flying with us today and we hope to see you again soon."

The tannoy clicked off and I opened my eyes gripping Emmett's hand as the plane shuddered and I felt us start to go down.

Emmett chuckled again as I gripped his wrist tightly. Any minute now Alice would see, would know what was happening and then I knew where to direct them too. Maybe this was why I was here.

Suddenly Edward stiffened in his seat and the next moment the plane wheels made contact with the ground. His head whipped in my direction and I knew what he had seen in Alice's head. My eyes widened at the pain in his face.

"Carlisle," I grabbed his hand, "Something's changed. Bella's run off on her own. She tricked Alice and Jasper. She's planning on confronting James herself, alone."

It was so easy to ignore all the people who were talking around us as the air hostesses got out of their seats ready to help people off the plane.

Carlisle's face froze in shock, his golden eyes unblinking, then he turned to look at Edward who was rigid in his seat, a living statue though it was hard to tell. He wasn't breathing.

"Why?" The word slipped through Carlisle's teeth as he turned to look at me.

"She thinks he has her mother but it's a trap. He tricked her. We have to go now. I know where she'll be." I was already yanking my seatbelt off as Emmett and Carlisle did the same. Edward seemed unable to move.

I got up and walked past Carlisle and Edward into the aisle laying a hand on Edward's shoulder as I bent down beside him,

"I can save her but I need your help," My voice was low enough that no-one around me could hear though the girls sitting opposite were trying too, "Bella needs you. Now Edward!" I snarled digging my nails into his shoulder and he blinked coming out of his trance. Quicker than a blink he rose to his feet leaving the girls staring open mouthed.

He looked like an avenging angel, his expression dark and hard. James was going to be sorry he ever even thought about Bella.

"Get out of the way." I snapped pushing a business man back into his seat as we surged forwards to be first off the plane. The heat of Phoenix hit me like a wave and I exhaled noisily. Walking as fast as we dared we moved along the corridor and then into the airport and past security to emerge on the gate where I located Alice and Jasper immediately, Alice's expression was heart breaking as she ran towards us. If she could cry she would have been.

"Edward-" She began but Edward cut her off holding up his hand as we continued walking sweeping Alice and Jasper up in our wake. I noticed for the first time that people were staring at us and I wondered if it was because the Cullens were so beautiful or if it was because right now they looked so dangerous.

"Sadie told me. She saw it just as we touched down. She knows where Bella is." His words were short and sharp. It sounded as if it hurt to talk.

"The ballet studio," I said as we reached the escalators and started down them, people moving aside for us, "We have to move fast. I'm not sure how much time we have." I admitted looking at Alice who shook her head. She didn't know either.

It was infuriating to have to walk to a human's pace and it was freeing when we reached the double doors and the outside. There was just one problem; sunlight. Bright all consuming sunlight touching everything.

Edward snarled loudly causing several people to speed away from us. He sounded too much like an animal.

"We're trapped." Alice cried as she clung to Jasper's arm. They couldn't leave the airport without exposing themselves.

_That's why I'm here._ I thought suddenly, the words popping up in my head before I could even think of anything. But it felt true.

"Not for long." I promised and I ran out into the sunlight feeling it warm my face. I weaved through the cars quickly searching for something fast but I wasn't really a car expert. It was more a case of 'ooh car shiny' rather than knowing how they ran.

But time was running out and I turned to the nearest car, a dark green sleek looking thing with tinted windows.

_Perfect._

I ripped off my grey cardigan wrapping it round my hand before I punched the window smashing the glass. Immediately an alarm went off but I already climbed inside jabbing the button with a picture of a bell on it marked alarm.

_Thank you cars-for-dummies._

There was a ticket in the window marked long stay and I slid over into the driver's seat. The sun was so bright I had to pull down the visor and something dropped into my lap. The keys!

_My lucky day._

I rammed them into the ignition and taking a deep breath reversed the car out of the space driving carefully and slowly towards the front of the airport where the Cullens were still standing boxed in by the sun.

"Need a ride?" I asked rolling down the window as I pulled up alongside the kerb and into the shadows. There were lots of cars and technically you weren't allowed to park there but the Cullens were so quick into the car that nobody even had time to notice before I slid across into the passenger seat that was bathed in sunlight due to the open window and Carlisle got into the driver's seat as the others piled in the back.

Before the door was even closed Carlisle pulled out putting pedal to metal.

"Quick thinking Sadie." Emmett said squashed in the back beside Jasper.

"Today is one day I'm glad not to be sparkly." I admitted turning around in the front seat to look at them. Now came the tricky part.

"I need to ask you a favour and I can't explain why right now but I promise you'll understand later," I said rushing to get the words out, "I want Alice to kill James."

Jasper snarled the sound shaking the car and Emmett looked surprised but Edward was stoic, his mind miles away. I had a horrible feeling I knew where his thoughts lay, they started with the letter V and ended in Olturi.

"Absolutely not." Jasper was staring at me like he'd never seen me before.

"Listen to me Jasper. I don't mean she's got to fight him alone but Alice needs to deliver the final blow," I said looking at him imploringly, "I'm doing this for her." I told him pulling my thoughts away from Edward and directing them towards him, all the while being careful not to blink. I read somewhere once that it was supposed to show lack of fear but I was terrified as I looked into Jasper's eyes.

He was about to reply when Alice put her hand on his arm calming him instantly as if she had his power,

"Jasper Sadie's right. I don't see why but she knows what she is talking about. I trust her." Alice said these last words directly to me and I felt a great swell of emotion in my chest.

"If Alice trusts you then so do I," Jasper said looking away and out of the window, his expression tortured, "Doesn't mean I like it."

"I'll protect her with my life if need me," I promised as he turned back to me, "She will be safe."

Jasper nodded as the car turned and Edward tensed in his seat followed by Alice. It was time. The car had barely stopped when Emmett and Edward poured out, the rest of us following. My legs locked when I heard Bella scream, sounding as if she were right next to me and the smash of breaking glass.

We tore into the ballet studio the smell of blood thick and heavy on the air. James was bent over Bella, the video camera in his hand. Jasper and Emmett were on him before he realised. Emmett punched him and James went flying backwards, the video camera falling from his grip.

"Oh no, Bella, no." Edward had dropped down beside her. He reached out before pulling his hand back as if he couldn't bear to touch her and for her to be cold.

Alice was leaning over him, her face frozen and I could see her thoughts forming on her face as if they were words. She thought we were too late.

"Alice!" I took her hand dragging her away from Bella as Jasper and Emmett fought James who was struggling to keep them away. He was already missing a hand and the sight turned my stomach. Alice ran forwards but I moved around behind him as Jasper, Emmett and Alice came towards him pushing him backwards, trying to corner him. He hadn't even noticed me.

"Hey James." I yelled my voice echoing loudly around the room and he spun surprise on his face as I punched him in the stomach, my expression emulating his as it connected and he went flying smashing into the mirrors that lined the walls.

"Duck." I finished before I yelped as pain cut across my knuckles.

_Bloody hell. Ouch! Oh bloody ouch!_

Jasper and Emmett sprang forwards grabbing James from either side as Alice ran forwards and with a quick twist of her pale delicate hands snapped his head clean off. His scream died on his lips…on his face that Alice was holding in her hands. My vision swam as I looked at the decapitated head. That was a sight that was never going to go away.

"Bella, please! Bella listen to me, please, please, Bella, please." Edward begged from across the room as Jasper disappeared, leaving Emmett to rip apart James which he proceeded to do.

"Carlisle!" Edward called his voice almost breaking, "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!"

"Go Alice," I said taking the head from her hands and deliberately not looking at it, "Go to Bella."

Alice touched my cheek before she ran towards where Edward was crouched over Bella, sobbing tearless sobs.

"Help me with this." Emmett called and I dropped the head, helping him rip up the floorboards of the studio, trying to ignore the pile of pieces beside Emmett, pieces that had once been sentient.

And then Jasper was there with a red plastic can and I could smell gasoline. Behind us Bella gasped herself awake.

Jasper stacked the pieces of broken wood pouring gasoline all over it, so much that the smell burnt my nose and I stopped breathing, holding my breath as Emmett threw the pieces on, gathering them all up. The head was last and I had too look away even as the fire changed colour, purple smoke blossoming thickly from it instead of the usual grey.

"The blood…" Jasper jerked suddenly and then Emmett and I were beside him dragging him outside past Edward, Alice, Bella and Carlisle and into the empty bright street, the sunlight making rainbows off Emmett and Jasper's faces. We didn't stop until we found the alley beside the studio, the alley that was bathed in shadow and it was only then that we released Jasper who sunk down against the wall, his white hands clenched in fists.

Emmett was panting heavily and then he too sunk down against the cool wall. I followed suit, revelling in the fresh air that smelt of nothing but sunshine and foliage.

"We did it?" Jasper questioned opening his eyes to look at me and Emmett opposite him.

Emmett nodded a thin smile on his face as he still panted,

"We did it brother," He held out his hand in a fist and Jasper leaned forward to bump his fist against it, "And sister." Emmett added holding his fist out to me and I bumped against it, doing the same to Jasper unable to not smile.

"And Bella?" Jasper asked and I could detect the worry in it but I smiled encouragingly.

"She's fine," I said leaning back against the cool wall as I pushed the sweaty hair from my face, "A broken leg, a few broken ribs and some serious bruising but apart from that she'll be fine. We got here just in time."

"Thanks to you." Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me against his chest.

"Thanks to Alice too," I amended, "She saw where Bella was at the same time I did."

Suddenly a shadow blocked out view and we all looked up, immediately relaxing when Alice's face grinned back at us.

"Bella's fine. Carlisle's calling an ambulance now. We're taking her to the local hotel, cover story," She added seeing Jasper and Emmett's confused looks, "Edward got the venom out just in time." Her voice sounded sad and happy at the same time. She dropped to the floor beside Jasper and he curled his arm around her pressing her to his chest.

"James can't hurt anyone anymore." Jasper said jerking as I sprung to my feet and dashed without a word back into the sunlight and then into the ballet studio.

Carlisle and Edward were in the foyer sitting beside Bella who was unconscious on the floor, bandages wrapped around her.

"James's camera?" I spat my chest heaving in panic but then I saw it on the seat beside Edward. A tiny little thing, no-one yet knew the information it contained.

"How is she?" I asked turning my eyes to the floor where Bella lay. She looked peaceful. Edward was bent over her head stroking her dark hair and muttering under his breath. I caught snatches of words, it sounded like he was singing.

"She needs rest," Carlisle said as he stood up and gazed down at his patient, "Lots of it but the wounds will heal," He looked up from Bella to me, "Are you okay?" He asked his voice kind.

"I will be," I promised him as I picked up the camera, "I have to show Alice this. When are we moving Bella?"

Edward looked up, his expression torn between serenity and sadness,

"The sooner the better. Will you help?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Bella lifting her off the floor and cradling her to his chest.

"Always." I assured him as he gazed down at her, his face full of love.

If only he knew what he would do to her in just six short months. I turned away unable to look anymore.

Soon I would leave them. The story was nearly over and I knew it was because I'd done what needed to be done, what had been missed from the original story. I'd been able to give Alice closure. Something she hadn't been able to have before.

My time here was almost over.

Bella murmured incoherently in her sleep as she shifted in Edward's arm pressing herself deeper into his chest.

_Sleep Bella. And take care of them for me, now that I can't._ I reached out tucking her hair behind her ear since Edward couldn't.

"Thank you." Edward's voice was soft, not wanting to wake her from her dreams.

"No," I said as we started out the doors of the smoking ballet studio, soon the fire would spread and the whole place would burn to the ground, as it should, the bad memories gone with the flames, "Thank you."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay this chapter is a bit of a hit and miss. It's long but that's not necessarily a good thing. It was a lot harder than I expected to write that scene. **

**You can probably tell but I love writing about the other Cullens, in particular Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. **

**This chapter also isn't as polished as the others but nether the less I hope you like it but I understand it's a little blocky to read. **

**Also…I got over 100 reviews. I cannot thank you enough for them and if I knew where you all lived I'd bake everyone a cupcake or a cookie. **

**It means a lot that you'd take the time to let me know how much you liked the chapter.**

**Okay I'm off because it's 2am here and I didn't mean to write so much or for so long. **

**~RJ**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Be careful with that Alice you could take someone's eye out." Rosalie warned as Alice swung the curling iron as she turned and it was only due to Rosalie's quick thinking that it didn't smack me in the face.

"Oops," Alice snickered but not unpleasantly, "Sorry Sades." She lent forwards and pressed her cold lips to where the metal had almost touched my cheek.

I smiled as she pulled back, her golden eyes glittering with happiness. She was dressed in a simple jeans and silk shirt combo, not the outfit she would be wearing tonight. That was hanging up in her wardrobe not that anyone had seen it yet, except Edward of course.

Alice dashed up the stairs and back into her bedroom where Bella was waiting to be made up. Beside me on the steps Rosalie sighed. She wasn't dressed yet either, it was only just after one anyway.

"You want to go outside?" I asked. Jasper and Emmett were outside playing ball, or so they'd said but for playing ball there was a lot of noise.

"Sure, we've got a few hours to kill anyway." Rosalie seemed down, not her usual self. We'd only made it to the door when she stopped and took a step back shaking her head.

"You know what, I can't. I have to get ready actually. Perfection takes time," she teased taking another step back, "So you go and play with the boys and I'll see you in a bit to help you get dressed." And with that she disappeared up the stairs, her bedroom door clicking a moment later.

"I can dress myself." I grumbled as I headed out the front door and down the steps of the porch. I could hear the sounds of the afternoon coming to a close now and I could smell it too, the fading dusk. It was a strange feeling but a nice one.

Esme was inside helping Alice with Bella but she'd offered as always to cook me dinner. She was becoming an amazing cook even without the human taste buds and I'd requested my favourite from her for tonight, well what was the harm, the last supper and all that.

Carlisle was at work but he was coming home early after Edward and Bella left to see us all in our finery. I was glad, I wanted to say goodbye properly. Not that I'd told them of course but I could feel it creeping up on me like slow moving fog. I'd felt it too over the last month or so, like static in my ears, making my head all hazy. I'd slept a lot more too, something unfortunately Alice had picked up on though she'd said nothing to me about it but sometimes I saw her staring at me from the corner of my eye though of course when I'd look she was busy doing something.

I reached the meadow adjacent to the house where the noises were coming from; Emmett and Jasper practising fighting. I stood out of sight for a while, watching them from the shadows of a large tree. Emmett was like a bear, confronting head on rather than using his head. Though now I could attest that it wasn't always a bad thing, case in point James.

Their movements got faster. It wasn't quite a dance but it felt choreographed like one, all the steps already written and they were just acting them out. Unconsciously I leaned forwards feeling excited and terrified at the same time. This was not like the lessons Emmett and Jasper had been giving me.

Suddenly almost as if they sensed me they both stopped and straightened up, grinning as they bumped fists.

"Spying is so unbecoming for a young lady." Emmett's voice boomed and I stepped out from under the fading shade of the tree and into view.

"I didn't know you knew the word unbecoming." I teased smirking when Jasper snickered under his breath.

"You think you can do better little sister?" Emmett held out his hand indicating that I could step up and try.

"Hell no," I laughed coming closer to the two boys, "I don't have the desire to be black and blue at my prom."

"So you've decided to come with us then?" Jasper asked as he handed a jacket to Emmett from a pile on the ground near to where they were practising.

"Yeah," I admitted as Jasper pulled on his own jacket flicking the hair back from his face in a way that looked like it had taken a century to refine, maybe it had but I doubted Jasper spent time working on a way to shake his hair from his face, "I mean when I am going to get the chance to go to the prom with _the_ Cullens, date or dateless? So I figured it was worth it if only to see you guys all decked out in tuxes."

Of course they both noticed the part of the conversation I didn't want them to focus on,

"No-one asked you?" Emmett said sounding of all things astounded.

"You're going alone?" Jasper asked at the same time.

Over the past month and a bit it had become common knowledge that I was staying with the Cullens. The cover story was that I was Alice's half sister since although we didn't look alike we had similar hair and skin colouring. This furthered my belief that people will believe what they want to believe whether it's ridiculous or not. I mean there was no way Alice could be related to me, she was a beautiful angel and I was one hundred percent human or I had been the last time I checked.

So while having everyone know I knew the Cullens meant I could ride to school with them and talk to them at school it also alienated my from the two friends I'd managed to make. Though Sam was trying to be cool about it and Mike…well Mike was Mike.

All of this meant that I had become one of them and that meant that no-one had asked me to prom. I knew who I wanted to go with but somehow I doubted even our mutual crazy thing was enough to cover asking an almost stranger to prom especially when I didn't plan to stick around for the last dance.

"Down boys," I laughed as we started to walk back towards the house, "I'm okay with going stag. It's the twenty-first century and I'm a twenty-first century girl. I'll manage." I added when they both looked doubtful.

"Don't you like any of the boys at school?" Jasper asked awkwardly making me smile. He sounded exactly like I'd always imagined an older brother to sound, wanting to know that his sister was happy but the same time uncomfortable talking about her dating life. It was like a conversation I'd wanted to have with my own brother Adam, a conversation we'd never had.

"Not really, I mean they're sweet and everything but not for me." I fiddled with the zipper of my top as I spoke. This was as uncomfortable as I'd always thought it would be.

"Rosalie said something about a guy," Emmett said from beside me as I stared hard at the ground refusing to take my eyes from it, "One not from around here."

"Rosalie better sleep with one eye open from now on." I muttered causing Emmett and Jasper to laugh at my joke which only after they responded to it did I realise I'd made.

"Why didn't you invite him?" Emmett asked. He was the kind of guy who had no idea about tact and just strode through conversations regardless or maybe it was obliviously.

"Oh look the house," I said pointing to the building that I could just make out through the trees, "I'd better go check on Rosalie." I took off running, the wind feeling good on my too warm face. I could hear the boys' laughter momentarily before it was swallowed up by the roar of the air around me.

_Embarrassing boy conversation with Emmett and Jasper over…check. Thank god. _

"Esme?" I called as I entered the foyer and finding it empty.

"In the kitchen." Esme's sweet natured voice came from the left of me and after kicking off my shoes and setting them by the shoe rack I followed it into the cavernous kitchen which already smelt wonderful.

"Do you need any help?" I asked as I pulled off my jacket and laid it over the back of the nearest chair. Esme looked up from cutting strips of pasta in a very sharp knife and seemed surprised to see me rolling up my sleeves.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for the dance?" She questioned as she brought the knife down cutting through the pasta like it were butter.

"That won't take long, a quicker shower, run a brush through my hair, put on some make-up and then I'm done." I sat down at the counter swinging one foot up under me and letting the other hang down though it was too short to reach the floor, the disadvantage of being not tall.

"If Alice or Rosalie heard you talking like that they'd have a heart attack," Esme said looking up at her again her golden eyes shining, "Figuratively speaking of course." She added and smiled softly. It was such a small smile but it made her whole face glow with kindness. It was amazing.

"Well it's a good thing they aren't so they won't know." I leaned forwards in my tall bar stool to take a handful of grapes from the bowl on the counter. Bought for me of course.

"Unless they happened to hear you as they came down the stairs." Rosalie said from the doorway and I spun of the seat shocked.

"Seems you spoke to soon on that." Esme teased as she dropped the cut pasta into a shiny silver saucepan full of water that was steaming and bubbling as she lifted the lid.

Sighing I pushed myself off the stool to land on the floor, my soaked feet making no sound at all.

"Okay let's get this over with." I said unable not to sigh again. Rosalie grinned at me seeming amused by my reluctance to indulge in the whole prom experience.

"What are you smiling at?" I questioned as we left Esme in the kitchen and started up the sweeping staircase heading towards Rosalie and Emmett's room where I knew would become make-up central in a short time.

"All in good time." Rosalie said cryptically and still smiling she carried on up the stairs.

-X-

"Wow, check out the hottie." I said from the doorway as Bella checked out her reflection in the mirror in Alice's room. I was on a break from having my hair scrubbed by Rosalie. I smelt like a flower shop.

"You see?" Alice smiled as Bella hesitantly touched the mirror as if the reflection in it was a fake.

"Okay Alice," Bella said turning around to face us, "I see."

Her prom dress was beautiful and an off the shoulders number and the bottom twirled out a little when she spun.

"Are you up to anything nice tonight?" Bella asked me, looking at me full on for the first time since I'd entered the room. It wasn't hard to see why Edward loved her.

I shrugged, the gesture moving the heavy towel that was wrapped around my head and causing it to fall slowly backwards revealing my dark damp hair. I was dressed in a pale green bathrobe and matching fluffy slippers since my real outfit would give the game away.

Dropping the towel over my arm I smiled,

"I was thinking a quiet night in front of the television with chips and a fruity drink if I can wrangle it."

Bella laughed,

"That sounds like a nice night."

"I hope so but you never know, plans can change quickly." I said looking at Alice who scowled heavily in my direction, her perfect face pouting.

"Okay, turn around and close your eyes," She called down the stairs to Edward as she carried Bella to the top of them, "And stay out of my head - don't ruin it." She added as an afterthought.

Bella looked so nervous that I reached over and squeezed her hand in what I hoped was a reassuring way,

"Have fun." I whispered.

Her eyes were bambi wide but before she could reply Alice ran down the stairs carrying her and setting her down at the bottom of them. She fixed a few things, twisting a curl of hair before she ran to the piano bench and sat down.

"Can I look now?" Edward asked from near the front door, his back to Bella.

"Yes…now." Alice said her eyes shining as Edward turned and then froze, his expression unreadable as his golden eyes travelled over Bella. He slowly walked towards her unable to take his eyes from her.

"Alice…thank you." He murmured still not moving his gaze from Bella as he stepped closer raising her chin and kissing the base of her throat.

"It is you," He whispered pulling away to pin the corsage in Bella's hair, "Freesia. Completely redundant, as far as fragrance is concerned, of course. You are absurdly beautiful." He said smiling and the effect was amazing. His whole self seemed to glow with happiness.

Feeling an ache in my chest I turned and headed back up the stairs leaving them to their bliss.

Rosalie was waiting in her room putting the finishing touches to her hair which she'd curled and was pinned up on her head like a crown.

"And the hotties just keep on coming." I muttered as I walked into the room. She looked up from spraying her hair with hairspray and smiled. She really was completely gorgeous.

"Are you ready for me to do your hair now?" Rosalie asked only a touch bitter that I'd left to go see Bella.

"Absolutely," I folded the damp towel up and hung it over the empty clothes horse in the corner, "Prom me up please." I grinned with my teeth and Rosalie laughed as she directed me into the seat in front of the mirror and began to brush my hair.

Let me just say this, sitting still for an extended period of time, not fun. But chatting with Rosalie was well worth the soreness. I'd once disliked her, finding her character a pain but meeting her in the flesh had changed my opinion. I had grown to love her more than I thought possible.

"Okay, we're finished." Rosalie said stepping back to admire her work. She'd dressed while my hair was setting and if I thought she was gorgeous before I'd been wrong, no wonder Emmett was always so happy.

"Wow, Rosalie, I look…wow," I tore my eyes away from the mirror to her, "Did you do some bizarre body swap thing while I was setting?"

Rosalie laughed as she took a small bag from the countertop that complimented her dress,

"No, it's all you."

I turned back to the mirror prodding my cheek with a finger to prove that it really was me. It was. Rosalie still was a miracle worker though. She'd loosely curled my hair pulling half of it up and securing it with clips that matched my hair colour exactly but she'd still covered them with tiny white flowers. It was beautiful.

The dress was something else though. It fitted perfectly but I hadn't had enough time to ask Rosalie where she'd gotten it since it was too short to be hers, too long to be Alice's and it definitely wasn't Esme's style. Being pale skinned it was hard to find colours to work for me but the dress was a soft gold, one shoulder number with a twisted sash around the middle to add definition. Rosalie had teamed it with a pair of black heels that also fitted perfectly. Almost as if they were my size and someone had bought them especially for me.

"Okay, I officially need you to dress me everyday. Have you ever thought of a career in doing make-up for models? I mean I know you can't go out in the sunshine but you're so good people wouldn't care about your specialist requirements."

Rosalie stared at me for a minute, blinking slowly before she smiled and handed me my own bag to match my dress,

"You know you talk very fast sometimes right?" She said as she leaned forward and carefully and with a steady hand applied a dark lip-gloss to my lips, "Perfect." She said slipping the lip-gloss into the bag in my hands.

"Rosalie, Sadie, it's time to go!" Esme called from downstairs and I immediately started trembling. Back in my world I hadn't exactly been the social butterfly, dances and proms were kind of a new thing, like brand new.

I started towards the door when Rosalie grabbed my bare arm halting me.

"Wait." she said and picked up a bottle from the countertop that was red and looked like it was made from crystal, knowing Rosalie it probably was. Rosalie pressed her finger twice on the top and a fine mist hit my skin warming it instantly and making me feel a good kind of tingly.

"Okay now let's go." Rosalie smiled at me as she looped her arm in mine and we left the bedroom. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were gathered at the bottom of the stairs, Emmett and Jasper in classic black tuxedos and Alice in her black silk dress with triangles of her perfect skin exposed.

Carlisle was dressed a simple grey v-neck sweater and dark trousers since he'd been at the hospital most of the day. Esme was in a floral dress. Even in their casual clothes they still looked better than anyone I'd ever seen before.

Emmett wolf-whistled as Rosalie escorted me down the sweeping staircase going slowly since it was my first outing in heels, something she thought was shocking. I'm serious; she was genuinely horrified I'd never worn them before.

"You both look beautiful." Esme said rushing forward to hug me as I felt my face heat due to the concentrated attention.

"Beautiful." Carlisle repeated smiling as Rosalie went to stand by Emmett.

"Pictures." Esme instructed and before I knew it I was having my picture taken many times, sometimes by myself and sometimes with one or more of them.

"Esme we're going to be late if we stay any longer," Alice said as Esme snapped another picture of Rosalie and Emmett together, "We have to get there before Edward and Bella."

"Of course," Esme said backing away as she shut off the digital camera," Well have fun tonight and you all look so wonderful." I knew if she could she'd be crying now. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his wife as she looked at us standing there in our finest ready for prom.

Jasper took Alice's arm as Rosalie took Emmett's and they started for the doorway. I felt another throb in my chest.

_Well it's now or never._

"I just wanted to thank you both for everything you've done for me. You gave me a roof over my head and cared for me when you didn't have too. You'll never know just how much it meant to me," I spoke softly to Carlisle and Esme trying not to let my voice waver, from my peripheral vision I saw that Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice had stopped walking and were looking at me but I carried on regardless, pretending I didn't have an audience, "You made me feel like part of the family and I'll never forget it."

"Sadie…"Esme said her voice no more than a whisper but I cut her off by hugging her tightly, the scent of her wrapping around me like a security blanket.

"Thanks for the spaghetti bolognaise too," I whispered in her ear and pulling back I saw her smile, "It was most definitely better than any I've ever tasted before."

"Sadie?" Carlisle questioned but I hugged him too. He smelt wonderful.

"I don't want to get mushy but I really am touched by your kindness," I stepped back drawing a shuddering breath, "I think prom makes you tap into your emotions but really, thanks for everything Doc."

He smiled as I softly punched him on the shoulder before turning to the others who were still watching me, for the most part confused except for Alice.

_Oh Alice. I am sorry. Maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me._

"Okay," I said loudly clapping my hands and rubbing them together, "Let's get this prom on the road."

-X-

The music was already pumping as Emmett pulled the red BMV into the parking lot where a lot of other cars were already. He managed to find a space and slid the car in the gap effortlessly. Edward's Vanquish wasn't there which made Alice happy.

"You went out and bought my outfit while I was with Jasper and Emmett didn't you?" I said to Rosalie as the others started heading towards the gym where the double doors had already been thrown open and glittering lights glowed from within.

Rosalie looked at me and the spotlights from inside caught her face casting an ethereal glow over her and making her white teeth even brighter as she grinned,

"I'm not saying a word," She teased looping her arm in mine, in the dark you couldn't even tell whose was whose, they both looked extremely pale, "But I will say that the word collect rather than buy and we'll leave it at that."

"Thank you." I whispered leaning over and kissing her cheek as Emmett handed over the money for our tickets to the almost hyperventilating girl working the booth.

My eyes widened in surprise when she kissed my cheek right back quickly wiping off the lipstick,

"You're more than welcome…sister."

"Sister?" I questioned raising my eyebrows as we entered the dark gym, lights flashing everywhere. It was a good thing I didn't have a problem with strobe lights.

"I was just trying it out." Rosalie admitted not even seeming to notice the way the dancing crowd parted around us to let us through. It barely registered in my mind though; I was too busy concentrating on her.

"And how does it feel?" I asked turning my head away to hide my smile at the same time as I felt a pain in chest, a hard throb reminding me of things I didn't want to remember.

"Pretty good," Rosalie smiled as Alice grabbed Jasper and they began dancing, the crowd not forming around them but instead leaving a huge gap, Alice and Jasper didn't seem to notice though or if they did they didn't care, "Actually it felt really natural, it felt right…sister."

Rosalie pulled me into her shoulder as she laughed twirling me around.

"I'm going to get a drink before we boogie. Dance with Emmett," I instructed as I let go of her hand, "Show the humans how it's really done."

Rosalie smiled as Emmett grinned at my words before he grabbed his wife and they started to dance.

As I took a cup of cherryade from one of the tables that lined the wall of the gym I saw Bella and Edward arrive looking every inch the couple. I watched from the corner sipping my drink as they started to dance and I couldn't help but smile. The story was back on track.

_Perfect._

My eyes travelled past them to the double doors where a very handsome, very tall russet skinned guy had just entered, dressed in a white shirt and tie instead of a tux.

_Jacob!_

Chugging down the rest of the cherryade I cut across the dance floor, manoeuvring around the people dancing and having a good time. I even recognised some of them.

"Can I cut in?" I heard Jacob ask and I stepped forward into their private bubble.

"Edward, if Bella is going to dance with this guy, hello by the way," I smiled cautiously in Jacob's direction, "Then can I have this dance?" I asked Edward.

Bella smiled at me, most likely grateful that I would be taking Edward rather than some other girl who would try and hit on him,

"Thanks Sadie. Oh you haven't met Jacob have you?" She stepped carefully so we were making a sort of square shape, "Sadie this is Jacob, an old family friend, Jacob this is Sadie she's…"

"An old family friend of the Cullens," I volunteered and I saw Bella breathe a sigh of relief, "Obviously not too old though."

Jacob smiled at my joke, he seemed relaxed though he I noticed a slightly tightness to his shoulders but that could have been due to Edward.

"Nice to meet you." He said politely smiling at me again.

_Wow, they definitely don't make them in my world like they do here._

"So Edward is that alright?" I asked looking up at him. He glanced at Bella and Jacob once before he nodded.

"Excuse us." He said taking my hand and moving a little way away, far enough that a normal human couldn't overhear but close enough to keep them in sight.

He slipped a hand around my waist as a slow song started, taking my other hand in his and pulling me so close I could smell him. He smelt really good.

"Thank you for doing this," I said as we swayed gently, on top of everything he was a great dancer too, "I know you didn't want too so thanks."

Edward looked away from the dancing Bella and Jacob to me his brow furrowed,

"What? I'm not angry at you, you know."

I looked up into his eyes. We were very close and the lights were reflecting off his golden eyes making them sparkle,

"I know," I breathed, it was so hard not to be in awe of him, "It's just I know you're worried about Jacob, or rather you're worried about what you're hearing from Jacob."

I saw his mouth turn down at the corners slightly as we spun on the spot,

"But you don't need to worry. Trust Bella, she has pretty good intuition and she's nearly always right," I smiled up at him watching his expression change to one of slight confusion, "Psychic remember. But seriously Edward, trust her. She's got a good head on her shoulders. Though you should trust your own instincts too."

Edward smiled briefly as he spun me and I laughed,

"You're almost as confusing as Alice." He said which made me laugh again.

"Don't you mean annoying?" I teased making him smile again.

"Well that too." He admitted.

"It was really nice meeting you Edward. I won't ever forget it." I rushed the words out as I stopped dancing and let go of him.

"Sadie? What are you talking about?" He asked as his eyebrows knitted together and I tried to frame him in my mind.

"You should go to Bella. She looks like she could use your feet again." I said as he locked eyes with me and then with that crooked smile he was gone, swallowed up by the crowd.

The crowd parted as I stood and I saw Jacob leave, his expression troubled as Edward swept Bella up and carried her out of the hall.

_So long guys. _

I turned catching sight of Alice sitting alone on one of the seats that lined the walls and making a decision I walked over and sat down next to her.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked unable to see him on the dance floor.

Alice met my eyes and there was sadness there, trying to be disguised but it was there all the same,

"I sent him to make sure that Jacob boy left and I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About James?" I asked looking away at the dance floor where I could see Mike and Jessica doing a kind of jive. The sight made me smile.

"Alice I'm sorry you had to see that but I wanted you to have something, some vengeance maybe for what he did to you. I think you deserved that for him taking your life away."

Alice surprised me by smiling softly,

"Vengeance? Sadie, James may have made me this way," She gestured to herself, her hands passing over her stunning dress, "But I don't for one second hate him for it. I know I should but I don't…I can't. James did try taking away my human life yes but in doing so he gave me so much more than I ever thought I could have. His actions led me to Jasper and to the Cullens and eventually to you." She smiled again this time at me and I could see she really didn't hate James at all. He had given her the future she wanted, a future that was happy and full of love. She didn't see his decision as a bad thing. And looking at it that way made me see it her way too. James may have tried to kill her but in a way he made her more alive than she had ever dared to be. He had saved her.

Irony sure was a funny thing.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about, though killing James did feel good after he threatened Bella." she grinned wickedly before her expression became sombre and I knew what she wanted to talk about. She wasn't a psychic for nothing.

"Alice-" I had barely begun when she cut me off, grabbing hold of my arms with her hands, her fingers curling around keeping me in my seat.

"Please don't go." She whispered her voice so unexpectedly vulnerable that I froze. She stared at me and I was stuck in her gaze, her eyes big and shinning, like Bambi.

Slowly I unfroze, it felt like hours but it was most likely only seconds and I reached up to stroke Alice's hair,

"You know I have to go. This isn't my world Alice, it never was. I was just borrowing it."

"But I like you here," Alice leaned forward her voice intense, "And I know you like it here too so it makes no sense for you to go away."

I smiled sadly feeling my eyes warm.

"Alice, look over there," I pointed past her to the doors where Edward and Bella had walked out of earlier, "What do you see?"

"The fading sunset and grass. There's a bench too further away where Edward and Bella are," She turned to look at me, "Why?"

"Because I don't see that Alice," I admitted finally happy to be able too, "I see fog, lots and lots of thick fog just outside the door. It's my time to go Alice." I said reaching up and unhooking my silver feather necklace, I dropped it into her hand.

"Will you give this to Rosalie after I've gone?" I asked closing her cold fingers over the necklace in her palm, "I think she'd really like it."

"Please." Alice begged and I leaned forwards, kissing her lightly on her forehead as I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears but they fell gently into Alice's lap, splashing over her hands.

"Alice," I raised her chin with my index finger forcing her to look me in the eyes even though it hurt my heart to see her so sad, "I've left some books in Rosalie's room, in my book bag. Put them away, hide them up but don't look at them okay? I'm giving them to you as my gift but you can't ever read them. It would be too much."

If Alice didn't understand my words she hid it well. I cradled her cheek with my hand and she leaned into it closing her eyes. It hurt my heart.

"I love you Alice," I whispered leaning my head against hers and closing my eyes again to try and stop the tears but again they fell making track marks through my perfectly applied make up, "When I ended up here I never dreamed that you'd even talk to me let alone let me into your lives the way you did. You made me part of the family when you didn't have too. You saved me Alice." I took her head in my hands forcing her to meet my eyes for once.

"Sadie." She said softly and I pulled her into a hug feeling her fingers clutching me tightly to her.

"I know," I said into her shoulder not allowing myself to cry again, it hurt too much to, "Just promise me one thing Alice," I leaned back so I could look at her framing her in my mind as I had Edward, "Don't forget me okay."

"As if I could ever." Alice whispered stoking my cheek with her pale hands before she used her thumbs to wipe the tears from my face.

"Okay, one last dance then," I said getting to my feet as I pulled Alice to hers, "Let's hope it's a good one." I crossed my fingers as the song ended and a familiar song started up making me smile even though it felt like her heart was breaking.

"Jack and Diane?" Alice questioned confused by the smile on my face.

"Jack and Diane." I repeated as I took her hand spinning her around once before I pulled her in the direction of Rosalie and Emmett who were still dancing. Jasper appeared out of the crowd to take Alice's arm and before we reached Rose and Em, Edward and Bella appeared and Alice pulled them immediately towards us.

We were dancing in the middle, a wide space around us as the other students danced. I saw Sam dancing with Lee and waved to her, smiling and smiling she waved back.

I grabbed Rosalie from Emmett and she laughed as I tried to waltz with her and failed badly.

Still smiling I hugged her wrapping my arms completely around her,

"Love you Rose." I whispered in her ear.

"Love you too Sades." She whispered back and I hugged her for a second longer before I let go moving to dance with Emmett and then Jasper. The dancing as one big group thing seemed to make Bella feel less awkward and soon she was laughing with the rest of us as Emmett and Alice did some seriously seventies moves.

They didn't even notice as I backed away. They were still too busy laughing and smiling, grooving out to the lyrical stylings of John Mellencamp. Smiling, I watched them for a moment my hand going up to my neck to touch the feather before I realised it wasn't there anymore. It didn't matter; it wasn't like it would appear in the real world anyway.

And then with one final look in which I took in Emmett and Rosalie kissing while Alice and Jasper turned away laughing as Alice wrapped her legs around Jasper and he swung her around him. I could hear her laughter like soft bells in my ears while Edward and Bella looked on smiling and laughing too as they held hands.

Everything was going to be okay. I knew that. And still smiling I turned my back on them and began to walk out of the hall and into the fog. The music faded away behind me as I continued to walk through the swirling fog. It wasn't cold but it felt eerie as the music disappeared and all I could hear was my own breathing. I chanced a glance over my shoulder but the school was gone, replaced by the all consuming fog.

The buzzing in my ears began again and I started to run which is actually not very fun in heels. It got louder and louder as I ran and then suddenly the ground beneath me disappeared and I was tumbling through the air. I closed my eyes unable to take anymore of the white that was pressing in on all sides. I could hear talking as well as a soft beeping noise and I tried to move towards the talking, voices meant people which I wanted right now. I'd never felt so alone falling through the fog with only static and the sound of my own heart beat for company.

"Sadie?"

"Sadie?"

My name. That was my name…wasn't it? But it wasn't being repeated. It was two different people saying it. One voice sounded like home so I surged towards it in my mind, clinging to it with every fibre of my being.

_I want to go home. I want to go home._

And then as quickly as it had started it stopped and I hit solid ground back first.

"Owwwww." I moaned jerking in surprise when I heard my own voice and then jerking again when the pain hit me.

_One of these days I'm going to have to invest in a body cushion or all over padding._

I was getting mightily sick of landing on my back.

It was dark all around me but I could hear. It sounded like air, rushing air. It smelt like night. I lay there in the dark. The air didn't feel cold, it just felt…well like air really, like it didn't have a temperature.

It was at that time I realised I was a moron because it wasn't dark; I just had my eyes shut.

"Idiot." I told myself as I finally opened my eyes expecting to see doctors, my parents and my brother, or at the very least a ceiling. Apparently expectations are meant to be broken. Above me there was nothing but sky, dark night sky covered with little twinkley silver white stars. It was very pretty and would have been even more pretty if it wasn't for the fact that I was lying outside, at night, in pain…again. I hoped this wasn't going to be some habit that had translated over from the _Twilight _world to the real world.

Carefully I rolled over wincing in pain and then surprise as my knee tugged on…my dress? Immediately I looked down at my body. In the partial moonlight I could see I was still wearing my dress but it looked silvery thanks to the moon.

_Okay…?_

"Mum?" I called out pushing myself up onto my feet feeling the heels of my shoes sink into the grassy earth, "Dad? Adam?...Doctor…umm thingy?" I completely blanked on his name.

As I scanned around my location I froze my eyes on the large board in front of me.

_What the frak?_

"The city of Forks welcomes you." I read out loud from the illuminated sign.

_Fantastic. I've just fallen through fog to end in the same bloody place._

"Fine!" I said aloud to no-one since there was no-one around, "I'll go back to the school and try again then!"

It was like a level of a game when you fail and get dumped back at the start to begin again. Except now I was going to look like an idiot because I'd just given Alice my heart wrenching goodbye speech. What was I supposed to do, just sneak past them all dancing and back out into the fog again?

_Urgh. This is ridiculous._

I started walking feeling my heels sink into the ground every step I took but I carried on. I wasn't afraid. There wasn't even any werewolves yet to worry about and Victoria and Laurent were long gone.

It was slow going but I couldn't run in heels and I didn't fancy running barefoot, I had soft soles, so I was forced to clip clop along at a human pace until I reached the school…which was in complete darkness.

"Oh come on!" I moaned throwing my hands up in the air and causing my bag around my wrist to slide up and down, "I'm back at the very beginning. That's ridiculous…and unfair. I worked very hard not to screw up their relationship and I get a "please try again", you have got to be kidding me."

"Sadie?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed practically jumping out of my skin as I spun around on the spot.

"Sam?" I questioned but it was her. She'd cut her hair though, it was much shorter now. She was also looking at with huge wide eyes as if she was seeing a ghost.

"Sadie? My god, it's been, what, over a year? How are you? And what are you doing out here all alone at night?"

"My who-da over-a-whata?" I babbled staring at her as my heart started to beat loudly in my ears. She laughed the sound familiar to my ears.

"You always did talk funny. Are you in town for the Cullens graduation party? I'm running a little late. We can go together if you like." She said and for the first time I noticed she was wearing a dress, a different one than she'd been wearing at the prom. Then her words sunk in.

"Cullens graduation party?"

She nodded,

"Uh huh. Everyone's talking about it. Personally I can't wait to see inside their house. Do they know you're coming or is it a surprise visit?" She asked looping her arm in mine and pulling me into motion with some effort on her part.

"Oh, it'll be a surprise alright," I said forcing myself to match her speed and rhythm, "Yep, it'll definitely be a surprise."

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay I didn't have time to read it through so there may be some errors. If you see any point them out please and I'll fix them.**

**Secondly thanks to Someone aka Me who pointed out that you don't need a passport to travel with America by plane. That my Britishness coming through since we have to have a passport all the time…well mostly. Also a tannoy is an intercom if anyone was confused. Again blame the Britishness. **

**So hope you enjoy this. I was so happy to get to where I planned to be. I cut out New Moon because I didn't think it would work with the story I had planned. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. **

**Anyho here it is, 20 pages long (I got a little carried away writing…whoops) so enjoy.**

**Also I have that Jack and Diane song in my head since I saw Tessa and Scott skate to it the other day at the Ice Dancing Gala Exhibition thing. The song could actually relate to Bella and Edward especially the line "oh yeah life goes on, long after the thrill of livin' is gone". Sorry if you've now listened to it and it's stuck in your head.**

**Also also I used part of the prom outtake from Stephenie's site. As usual all words are using to make the story more realistic. I'm not making money from it.**

**And for those that want to know (there might be some):**

**Sadie's prom dress: ****.com/photo/200288095/eDressit_Self_Design_Gold_Prom_**

**Sadie's hair style: **

**So enjoy and as always if you can, comments are most welcome. You guys make me want to keep writing.**

**~RJ**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

Thankfully Sam didn't plan on walking the whole way there and we'd only taken a few steps when a huge grey Suburban pulled up to the curb and the driver climbed out and began to walk towards us, across the deserted road.

"Sam, I almost didn't see you there, I thought we were picking you up at the…" Mike trailed off as he caught sight of me and his eyes narrowed as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, "Sadie?"

I waved my hand as I tried to make my smile more than just a grimace; I hadn't planned on being seen by anyone in my current attire,

"Hi Mike."

"Can she bum a ride with us?" Sam asked already pulling me across the road towards the car, "She's heading for the Cullens house too."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Mike grimaced himself as he realised how dorky he'd just sounded, "I mean why not." And rolling his eyes at himself he ran around to the driver's side of the car as Sam opened the back door and climbed in.

Inside it was crowded, the smell of aftershave and perfume was almost choking but everyone seemed really excited. I could tell by the way they were dressed, like they were heading out for a night at the big city rather than just someone's house.

"Hey guys, look who's back." Sam said as she pulled on her belt and patted the seat next to her.

"Hi." I said awkwardly, eternally grateful when Mike started the car and we began to move alone the road. It didn't stop them staring though and I couldn't tell if it was because I was back or because the dress I was wearing was totally inappropriate for non formal dancing. I wasn't stupid enough to think they remembered it as the dress I wore to the prom, which had been over a year ago, well to them anyway.

"I was just at a wedding," I said trying to thaw out the silence that had descended over the back seats, "And I thought while I was in town I might as well swing by and see my…half sister." I tried desperately not to make the last part into a question but it seemed I had remembered the right story since most of the group nodded, accepting my explanation as to why I was wearing a long golden dress and they were baring their legs…which considering how cold it was in Forks was way more daring than my outfit.

All too soon Mike turned down the path and the way was illuminated by what looked like thousands of white tiny fairy lights. It was really beautiful.

"So where did you go?" Jessica asked turning in the front seat to talk to me and I felt myself shrink slightly under her intense gaze.

"Excuse me?" I said confused about what she was talking about.

"Well you just disappeared, I mean I saw you at prom and then you were just gone. My mom overheard Dr Cullen telling Principal Greene that there was a family emergency and you'd flown home, back to England to take care of your aunt." Jessica watched me with shrewd eyes and I hoped my expression wasn't showing that this was the first time I'd ever heard this story.

"She's a lot better now," I said aware that the others in the car were listening in though they were trying to pretend they weren't, "She had a nasty fall and she was bedridden for four months. After she'd looked after me it didn't seem right that I shouldn't do the same for her."

_And the lies just keep on coming._ It was a lot easier now to be…creative with the truth.

"But what about graduating?" Sam asked her voice concerned and I smiled, she really was a genuinely nice person.

"I finished up school back in England. We only have to stay in school until we're sixteen so all I had to do was take a couple of exams and I was finished. I got a job working nights at the local supermarket to help tide us over until my aunt could get back on her feet. It's pure coincidence that I'm here tonight. I forgot all about graduation, like I said I was just nearby for a wedding and I thought I'd pop in and surprise the Cullens." I finished my speech to a rapt audience and it was hard to look anywhere and not see a pair of eyes staring back at me.

"We're here." Mike called from the front seat and I breathed a sigh of relief as everyone started to pile out of the car, still occasionally throwing glances back at me.

I let everyone walk ahead of me and Jessica was first up the steps to the familiar porch and ran the doorbell, shivering, Mike beside her in a second.

And then Alice was there, in red leather trousers and a sparkly sleeveless top. She grinned at the crowd and Mike and Jessica walked confidently into the house as Alice stood back to let the others in. I let Sam go in front of me using her to shield myself slightly. The humans remembered me but what was to say that the Cullens did and even if they did they might hate me for leaving without a proper goodbye. Suddenly showing up here to surprise them didn't seem like a good idea after all.

Sam moved through the open doorway and I saw Alice properly for the first time though she hadn't seen me yet. She smiled kindly at Sam before her eyes slid to me, the smile disappearing from her face in an instant as she froze taking on the appearance of an incredibly beautiful and detailed marble statue.

"Hi Alice." I said the words sound horribly pathetic to my own ears. The confident truth twister of minutes before was gone replaced by the feeling of wanting to cry, scream, run away and I was also fighting against the almost overwhelming urge to hug her.

"Sadie?" Alice's voice was a mere whisper, no louder than a breath and I couldn't move. I didn't want to scare her away. Alice blinked and her eyes roved my body her expression changing instantly,

"Ack! What are you wearing!? Is that your prom dress!?"

Before I could speak she pulled me inside the door and we were going up the stairs, not running of course but moving just slightly too fast for a normal person. As soon as we were out of sight of everyone she ran pulling me into her room and closing the door.

"Get in the shower, you're covered in mud. Don't get your hair wet; I think I can work with your current style. I'll see if I can find something you can wear to the party. Wait right there." She said all of this very fast and then disappeared out of the room leaving me alone.

"Nice to see you too Alice." I muttered but I had barely turned my back on the door when I felt something thud into me and I looked down to see Alice's arms wrapped around me from behind.

"I'm so glad you're back." She whispered into my back and since I couldn't hug her back I had to make do with reaching over my shoulder and gently patting her head.

By the time I'd showered and changed into the dress Alice had chosen for me (a navy blue number that sparkled and gold long lace up sandals) the party was in full swing downstairs.

"I bet you have a lot of questions." I said to Alice as she took my hair down and it fell it waves around my shoulders thanks to having it swirled up in a bun for a year or possibly a few hours…I was loosing track of that.

"Not half as many as you have I bet." Alice said cryptically as she spritzed my bare shoulders with a perfume that smelled of apple blossom. I turned my head to look at her, unsure of what she meant but she just smiled and pulled me up on my feet.

"Later." She said as she scrunched up the ends of my slightly damp hair and adjusted the jewelled headband she'd put in to keep it from looking scruffy.

"If you're talking about the events of the last year then I'm more informed than you think." I muttered as Alice took my hand and we left the bedroom.

Alice's head whipped round and her eyes were intense as she stared at me,

"I know you are." She said and I felt my eyes go wide as I heard the truth in her words. She knew something. But there was no time to ask what she meant as we were already at the bottom of the stairs. I immediately located Bella and Edward.

It was strange that even though I'd only seen them a few hours ago (or that's what it felt like to be at least) they were discernable changes about both of them. Although physically Edward still looked the same, there was a way that he held Bella that I'd hadn't seen before, like there was no force in the world strong enough to pull her away from him.

Bella had changed physically, her hair was a lot longer and although clearly tense she also looked more coupled with Edward than she'd looked before.

Beside me Alice went rigid, her eyes wide and searching. The nearest group of people looked and smiling at them with just a hint of threat so they looked away I carefully pulled Alice off the stairs and into the dark crook near the kitchen. Before I could do anymore Edward appeared at my elbow, his face pitching from concern to surprise when he saw me holding Alice's arms to keep her upright.

"Sadie? What are you doing here? I mean…when did you get back?" Edward seemed to be stumbling over his words genuinely surprised to see me though I doubted he could be as surprised as I was to be back here once again.

"Maybe explanations are best kept until later." I nodded my head in Alice's direction as she came out of her vision and her grip tightened on my arm.

Edward nodded back in agreement before his attention turned back to his sister who was looking at him, her eyes wide.

"I'll go tell Carlisle." Edward said his voice hollow, lacking of emotion and then he disappeared as quickly as if he had melted into the crowd.

"I'll go find Rosalie and Esme," I murmured glancing behind me and seeing Bella trying to make her way towards us, she didn't appear to have noticed me yet, "I'll be upstairs." I gave her arm a quick squeeze and started up the stairs. The higher I climbed up the stairs the quieter the party below became. Ignoring Rosalie and Emmett's room I continued up to the third floor planning to tackle Esme first.

A soft humming met my ears as my feet touched the third floor landing. Being as quiet as possible I crept to the nearest door leaning against the wall so I could listen to Esme sing softly under her breath. Taking a deep breath of my own I knocked softly on the wood and the lovely singing stopped.

"Come in?" Esme's words were a question. None of the humans would have trekked this far up but as far as she knew everyone else was at the party.

My hands shaking, I turned the handle and the door swung open revealing Esme sketching at the table by the bed next to her sewing machine. She looked round as the door clicked open and her face froze in shock. Then barely a heartbeat later she was in front of me, hugging me, her arms wrapped tightly around me as if she couldn't quite believe I was here.

_You're not the only one Esme._

"Oh Sadie," She dry sobbed into my shoulder and I felt my heart clench, it was now starting to feel like it had been a year for me too, "I thought we'd never see you again. Alice said we might but I didn't want to hope so…oh Sadie."

I felt myself begin to well up as Esme let go, her smile almost blinding me. She gently took my face in her hands and using her thumbs wiped away the moisture that was threatening to spill over into tears.

"It's good to see you again Esme." My voice wavered.

_Good, isn't that the understatement of the year._

"And as much as I want to tell you what's happened to me," As I spoke I saw her eyebrows go up and her eyes rove over me as if checking for damages, "We have bigger problems right now. Alice saw Victoria's plan. They're discussing strategy right now. The newborns are coming here Esme." I told her taking her hand when her face went fearful.

"For Bella?" She whispered clutching my hand tightly but she didn't even seem to know she was. I knew her mind would be racing, seeing outcomes of this that would destroy her family.

I nodded,

"For Bella. But we, I mean they," I jerked my head in the direction of the stairs, "have a plan. Working together."

"Together?" Esme breathed. She didn't understand what I meant.

"Vampires fighting side by side with werewolves," I tried not to smile when I saw her overwhelmed shocked expression, "Separately it's bad but together, together it's no problem."

"I should…" Esme trailed off pointing down the stairs but I held her fast. She had to understand.

"Esme listen to me," I shook her gently tearing her gaze from the stairs to me, "Alice may loose her vision around the wolves but I don't. I've been right about everything else haven't I? Esme, it's a lot of us against a measly bunch of them. Trust me we're going to be fine."

I didn't take my gaze from hers and slowly she seemed to accept my words, nodding and the fear left her golden eyes. She cupped my cheek in a way my mother never had and I closed my eyes, her touch was so gentle, as she were afraid of breaking me.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing my forehead with her cool lips and together we went down the stairs, splitting when she continued on down and I instead went to the closed door that I knew as Rosalie and Emmett's room. It was a surprise that Rosalie hadn't attended the party but then from the moment I'd met her she had been surprising me, so really I should have expected it.

Hesitantly I raised my hand and rapped my knuckles lightly on the door. I was more terrified of this meeting than any of the others. Rosalie had been my best friend here and how that had happened I still wasn't sure. That I hadn't said goodbye to her personally I knew now was wrong. She hadn't deserved the disappearing act, none of them had but to have said goodbye to them all, I still wasn't sure if I could have down it without breaking apart.

"Rosalie?" I said my voice cautious and quiet, barely more than a breath.

What do you say to someone who you just took off on? Even if it was because you thought your purpose was over and you no longer belonged with them anymore. 'Hi' didn't seem as if it was going to cut it.

The door opened and Rosalie stood there, beautiful in simple smart tailored trousers and a silk shirt, her hair pulled back into a loose French plait, though some wisps of hair had escaped but this made her look, if possible, even more beautiful.

"Sadie?" She whispered her voice unexpectedly vulnerable.

I didn't even have time to draw breath before I fell into her arms and she into mine. This time I didn't even try to hold in the tears because I could feel it. I could feel the pain in my heart, a mirror of hers and it didn't matter that it had only been a few hours for me because it felt like a year, now more than ever it felt like I hadn't seen her for such a long time and it was like there had been a hole in my heart that I hadn't even noticed before and it was only now when it was healing did I feel the pain.

"How is this possible?" Rosalie murmured into my hair, her head dropped onto my shoulder.

"I have no idea," I said more honestly than I had been in a long time, "But I don't care. I'm here and that's all that matters."

Rosalie pulled away from me her expression at once angry,

"Until you leave again. How could you? How could you Sades? You didn't even say goodbye, you just took off, left us, and I didn't even know if you were even alive." Her fingers pressed against her neck and when they came away I saw a familiar silver necklace hanging around her neck.

But she was speaking truth. How could I? Because right now, I had no idea how I'd managed it. It didn't seem even more remotely possible, even in my wildest ever dreams.

"Rosalie," I took her by the arms and her expression went vulnerable again, "I am not leaving you. I thought I had too, that I was done here but I'm not. There's still more for me to do here it seems and until I'm finished I'll stay…if you'll have me that is." I added smiling hesitantly but she didn't smile back.

"And when you're done here? What happens when you've completed your purpose or whatever ridiculous reason you have for being here? Are you just going to go away again and leave us to move on without you? Are you just going to disappear into the night?" She was ranting now but it seemed better to just let her go until she ran out of steam, it seemed this had been building for a while. But again she surprised me.

"Didn't I deserve a proper goodbye? Did I mean so little to you?" Her voice wavered and I knew though I wasn't sure how that if it was physically possible, she would be crying now.

"Rose," I took her face in my hands forcing her to look at me, I had never seen her so…sad, so defeated, it wasn't like the Rosalie I had read about at all, and it hurt my heart to see her that way, "It was because of just how much you meant to me that I couldn't say goodbye. I knew if I tried I wouldn't be able to ever leave because it was too hard. And I know I'm not supposed to stay here."

"Why?" Rosalie demanded her voice hard, more like the Rosalie I thought I knew.

"Why?" I repeated letting my hands drop from her face, "Because this isn't my world Rosalie. I don't belong here. Not like you and Emmett and Alice and Jasper and everyone else. And the longer I stay the harder it is to know that I have to leave it."

Rosalie stared at me for a moment her golden eyes intent on my face before she spoke again,

"But that's idiotic. You're an idiot." She said.

"Cheers, thanks for that confidence boost there Rosalie." I muttered but she crossed her arms over her chest, her expression remorseless.

"Nobody fits in this world, not one hundred percent of the time, not even me," She said fixing me with her intense stare again, "So what if it isn't your world, and what does that even mean anyway? Even if this isn't your world you're here. Whether fate or providence put you here, you are here and who says you have to go back? Did someone tell you that? No, I bet they didn't. You should be here, you want to be here, we want you to be here, I want you to be here so be here. Why be in a place you don't want to be just because you _think_ you should be there? That sounds stupid to me and I didn't have you pegged for stupid, I actually thought you had a pretty clever brain in that head. Am I wrong?" Rosalie cocked one eyebrow as she finished talking.

I'd always had Rosalie down as not the brightest bulb in the box but here she was making a speech and being a thousand times more intelligent that I was.

"You're one amazing person, you know that." I said feeling myself smile.

Rosalie just smiled, inclining her head slightly as she raised both eyebrows now,

"Well obviously," She grinned now, her smile almost blinding me, "Don't tell anyone though, I think they might die of shock." She held out her pinkie finger towards me and unable to stop smiling I curled mine around hers and shook our hands that were joined by the pinkies as I had done over a year before when we sat together on the riverbank.

Rosalie let go and her hands went to her neck as she unchained the necklace and before I could stop her had put it around my neck and fixed it there.

"You should have this back," She said as I reached up to touch the familiar feather shaped necklace that was hanging just above my sternum, "Thank you for letting me borrow it for a year. And now seeing that you're sticking around for a while at least you can introduce me to the guy who gave it to you."

"Spencer?" I asked surprised and then I felt sadness pass over me because even though it hadn't physically for me, a year had passed for everyone else including him, "I haven't seen him in over a year Rosalie. He's probably dating someone now. I doubt he even remembers me."

Rosalie looked at me sceptically as if she were trying to see more than just my outer appearance,

"I know that you and him have that whole mutual crazy thing going on, your words not mine," She added when she saw I was about to talk, "But he met you right? There is no way he's forgotten you. As if he even could," Rosalie laughed, "I see why he called you crazy now."

"Rosalie, we're done talking about this." I turned away but she grabbed my arm and I was unable to escape.

"Hey," She said gently turning my face back to hers, "You really like him don't you." It wasn't a question, she knew, somehow she just knew.

Before I could say anything though her eyes went wide and she jerked back as if she'd been punched in the stomach,

"Werewolf." She spat, her lips curled back as she snarled but I knew it wasn't directed at me, it was instinctual.

"Relax Rosalie," Now it was my turn to keep her rooted to the spot and I did keeping my grip on her arm firm, "I know you won't believe it but they've just saved our necks."

Instead of being angry or disgusted Rosalie looked more confused than anything,

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on," I slipped my hand into hers releasing the grip on her wrist, "The party's winding down and Carlisle will be able to explain much better than I can."

The anger was back now,

"He better be able to explain why we're buddying up with those that kill us," She snarled though her grip in my hand wasn't tight and for that I was grateful, I actually liked my bones not broken funnily enough, "This house is going to stink of dog."

I said nothing as we headed down the stairs hesitating on the way down as we watched Bella and Edward say goodbye to some guests who were heading out through the open doorway.

"By the way," Rosalie said as we continued on down the stairs, "If I didn't say it before, I'm glad you're back again. It's good that you're here." She gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"Yeah." I said softly as we headed toward the kitchen where I could see Carlisle and Emmett waiting for us, both with identical looks of astonishment on their faces as beside them Esme's lips moved rapidly and I knew she was explaining about me since they now both looked in my direction.

Emmett's face broke into a grin and I knew I was going to get my ribs squeezed when I reached him but Carlisle simply nodded at me, his eyes golden and kind. It was enough. I felt waves of serenity pass through me, I felt…peaceful…which was odd considering what would be happening soon in Forks.

"Yeah," I repeated as we closed the gap between us and Esme and Emmett, both of their smiles could have lit up a room they were so powerful, Carlisle simply looked on, his body relaxed and calm as if Jasper was giving him some of the serenity I was feeling on my own without his help, "It's good to be home."

**Author's Notes:**

**Just a shortish chapter this time. Sorry for the gap in the updating, it would have been done sooner but my dad got a laptop for his birthday and it's gone all kinda of wrong and I've spent most of the past few days on the phone trying to sort out the frigging blu-ray player which won't work only to find out that the software to use the blu-ray player doesn't actually come with the computer which made me so mad because no where does it say this and it's also idiotic. It's like selling someone half of something but not mentioning this fact. And the guy at the call centre was a complete moron. Writing helped me relieve some of the stress I feel. Hope you're all having a better week than I am. **

**Take it easy and enjoy. And as always thank you so much for all your beautiful comments :D **

**~RJ**


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The party ended just after midnight and it was a little after that when Bella and Edward left too, heading for Charlie's house. Bella had seemed happy to have me back, she'd even hugged me which was possibly the weirdest experience yet which seeing what I've been through is saying something.

"Okay," Alice said as she waved off Bella and Edward and closed the front door turning back to me, "Now it's your turn to talk."

This is what I'd been dreading. I couldn't exactly tell the truth and lying was something I didn't want to do anymore, at least not to the Cullens.

_Half truth again it is then._

"You're going to think I'm crazy." I informed them meeting each set of eyes as I spoke.

Rosalie rolled hers,

"You're obsessed with this whole crazy thing." She muttered under her breath.

"I have a good reason to be," I said under my breath too low for even them to hear but then I straightened up and raised my voice so they could hear, "The honest answer to where I've been is I don't know. The last thing I remember is the night of prom. I was going to leave…leave this place and then…then I woke up in the grass on the outskirts of town and I find out a year has passed, I'm as confused as you."

Alice cocked her head to one side, seeing right through my lie but I did not want to get into a conversation about invisible fog right at that moment. Everyone else looked either sad or surprised, surprised that I'd tried to leave. If only they knew why then they would know I hadn't wanted too, not one single bit.

"Someone attacked you?" Esme looked fearful and Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think so; I mean I don't feel hurt if that makes any sense," _Not physically anyway_, I added in my head before I returned to the conversation, "Honestly though it doesn't matter to me. I'm back here; maybe someone was telling me I shouldn't leave."

The corners of Rosalie's mouth turned up briefly.

"So you're not going anywhere anymore?" Emmett asked his brow furrowed.

I shook my head,

"Nope and if I do have to leave I promise I'll say goodbye properly that time…unless you, you know, don't want me around anymore." My voice went quiet at the end and I looked down at my feet.

Suddenly I was grabbed and I gave a startled squeak before I realised I was in one of Emmett's famous bear hugs. He let me go after I'd lost all the breath in my lungs and I gingerly touched my ribs.

_Yep that's going to be bruised later._

"We always want you around." Carlisle said his arm still around Esme as he smiled kindly at me and I returned it.

"So," I said clapping my hands then rubbing them together, "Anyone want to let me know what's been going on the past year?" I asked.

So sue me, I knew but I didn't care, the more time I got to spend with the Cullens, the better.

-X-

"And then Edward was all over reactive again, ready to drag her away from Forks but Bella calmed him down. Then it was the party and you turned up." Alice finished her blow by blow account of the past year in excruciating detail. I hadn't really needed to know the intricate beading style of her dress that she wore for graduation but now I did.

"Oh thank god we're here." Rosalie muttered causing Alice to glare at her. Smiling I strode forward with Rosalie into the clearing that although dark was lit quite nicely by the moonlight.

Alice grumpily stared across the clearing, clearly upset that her vision would soon be cut off. I reached behind Rosalie to squeeze Alice's hand. She gave me a small but grateful smile.

As I released Alice and she went to speak Jasper I pulled Rosalie aside, trying to ignore Emmett who was warming up near us.

"So how are things with you?" I asked acting as if I didn't know.

Rosalie stared at me for a moment before her face broke into a glorious smile,

"Actually really good, better than they've been in a long time."

I couldn't help smiling even as I heard Bella and Edward making their way towards us. I tingled with anticipation. This was one of my favourite parts of _Eclipse_ and I was actually going to see it up close.

While Edward and Carlisle conversed about what was about to unfold I moved backwards away from Rosalie. I wasn't sure how they would react to me and my non smell and I didn't fancy ending up as wolf chow.

Absentmindedly I toed the grass with my fancy and probably very expensive trainers, a gift from Alice.

"Prepare yourselves -," Edward whispered his voice tight, "They've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice questioned again clearly uncomfortable at learning news after Edward, something she wasn't used too but Edward shushed her, his eyes turning towards the trees opposite the clearing and he didn't notice her glare in his direction.

We lined up and Rosalie pulled me next to her and Esme but all eyes except mine which were looking at the ground, were fixed on the darkness, trying to see.

"Damn," Emmett muttered from my right, "Did you ever see anything like it?"

And with a healthy dose of fear I looked towards the woods and it was only thanks to Rosalie's firm grip on my hand that I didn't scarper.

Let me explain something, there are werewolves, your average horror movie cliché, a dark stormy full moon night, a man in a furry suit etc and then there are _werewolves_ and man was I looking at _werewolves_…well actually shape shifters but you know shhhh not yet.

Anyho everyone else was looking at the werewolves as they emerged from the forest. It was a good thing I hadn't drank anything before coming out because quite frankly (and rather disgustingly) it wouldn't be inside me anymore.

I'd always imagined myself to be something of a tough cookie, I mean hey here I am wandering around in coma universe and not screaming so points for me there but there was something about seeing them coming out of the forest, silent as shadows, huge as well something huge (my brain was having a hard time coming up with anything more than "Ahhhhhhh!" right at that moment) with eyes that glittered like black diamonds in the moonlight, that terrified me.

"Are you okay?" Rosalie whispered probably because I was doing a very good impression on one of those sad theatre masks with my mouth all turned downwards.

I didn't trust myself to speak yet in case I started with the screaming so I just nodded and closed my mouth having to bite down on my lips to keep my mouth shut.

Carlisle stepped forwards towards them and I had the sudden crazy urge to grab him and run him far away from the gigantic wolf troupe with sharp, sharp teeth and killer claws -literally- and whose soul purpose it was to exterminate the species standing in front of them.

So all in all I wasn't feeling too fantastic right at that moment.

"Welcome." Carlisle said his voice soothing and reassuring. I was still fighting the running urge though.

"Thank you," Edward said from beside Bella his tone flat and well if I'm honest pretty bloody creepy, it was like something out of a horror film, spirit possession or whatever, "We will watch and listen, but no more. That is the most we can ask of our self-control."

"That is more than enough," Carlisle said talking to where the wolves stood, "My son Jasper has experience in this area. He will teach us how they fight, how they are to be defeated. I'm sure you can apply this to your own hunting style."

"They are different from you?" Edward asked in that creepy voice.

"They are all very new - only months old to this life. Children, in a way. They will have no skill or strategy, only brute strength. Tonight their numbers stand at twenty. Ten for us, ten for you - it shouldn't be difficult. The numbers may go down. The new ones fight amongst themselves." Carlisle told them. He really was captivating in his words. It was easy to see why others followed him. I would.

"We are willing to take more than our share, if necessary." Edward said speaking Sam's words.

I saw the small smile appear on Carlisle's face even in the darkness,

"We'll see how it plays out."

"Do you know when and how they'll arrive?" Sam questioned.

"They'll come across the mountains in four days, in the late morning. As they approach Alice will help us intercept their path." Again Carlisle addressed the wolves even though it was Edward that had spoken. It was really starting to freak me out…well more anyway.

"Thank you for the information. We will watch."

I watched as the wolves sunk to the ground their eyes still glittering and on us. I wondered if they wondered who I was.

Jasper stepped forward now as Carlisle fell back and launched into his own speech about how to attack and deal with the newborns. I listened and it wasn't hard to follow but even with my lessons with Emmett I was doing pathetically bad in the fighting area. The only time I'd ever been good in a fight was when I punched James and even then I'd practically broken my hand afterwards…vampires have very hard stomachs.

While the Cullens practised I took a seat on the grass wrapping my hands round my knees. Even from this distance I could hear the rumble of surprise from the wolves; maybe I wasn't acting exactly like a vampire at that moment.

"Sadie you're up." Jasper called and I blanched, well if there is a shade whiter than snow white.

I got to my feet brushing my hands on the back of my jeans. Rosalie squeezed my arm for encouragement.

"Okay Sadie's the second perfect example of a newborn," Jasper told the group, now the wolves definitely knew what I was or at the very least who I was, "Though she has perfect clarity in her mind, her attacks are basic to non existent. She has developed no fighting style."

"Oh thanks for confidence boost Jasper." I teased as I passed by Edward who had just finished fighting Jasper which had ended in a draw.

Jasper smiled and his teeth glinted in the moonlight,

"What I mean is you're a blank canvas, you have no style yet you have an amazing sense of self for someone so new to this life. You're almost…well human."

_Try not to look like this is news to you Sadie._

"Thanks…I think." I muttered as the Cullens chuckled behind me.

Jasper had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt to his elbow and the sight of his teeth ravaged forearms were a little distracting and not in the good way, it was sorta like 'this is how you could end up if you screw up', not exactly the best motivation…or maybe it was. I definitely didn't want to get saliva-ed on by hungry crazy vampires.

"So just attack me as you would attack the newborns and we'll go from there." Jasper's voice was kinder; he obviously knew how terrified I was.

I nodded unable to speak and desperately tried to remember his words from earlier. It was lots of being sneaky and side attacks.

So I went for him and he sidestepped. It was like chasing an aeroplane, fast, hard and you look like a complete moron. We moved around the clearing and I studied him as he moved, still unable to even get close to get a hit on him. It was more of a dance than a fight. I wasn't the world's best dancer but the more we moved the more I followed his pattern. His eyes narrowed but his smile stayed friendly as he took note of what I was doing and the tempo of the dance increased as we began to move faster and faster. I was keeping up more easily, interconnecting every move to be an extension of the previous one. Jasper's face was the picture of concentration as he tried to keep on top of things but I shifted the tempo again and we were moving so fast the forest around me became blurred and we came closer and closer until above me was sky and I was lying on my back.

Jasper chuckled as he pulled me to my feet and I laughed too, tucking the strands of black hair that had escaped my ponytail behind my ears.

"I think I tripped over my feet." I murmured feeling embarrassment heat my face. I was lucky it was so dark.

"You closed the gap pretty quickly," Jasper said his voice low, "What were you doing near the end?"

I glanced once towards the wolves feeling very vulnerable before I answered him,

"I thought I could copy you. If I knew the pattern of moves I could throw you off. It didn't work." I gingerly brushed down my legs which felt bruised.

"An interesting idea," Jasper mused deep in concentration, "I've never fought anybody quite like you. You use observation as a weapon."

Boy had he hit the nail on the head with that one.

"Well you know me," I said as I started towards the rest of the Cullens, "I'm a Seer."

There was a soft chuckle at my joke and Rosalie gave me a smile as she passed me on her way toward Jasper. I sat back down on the grass stretching my legs out in front of me as I watched Rosalie and Jasper fight or rather in my mind dance.

After a while Bella and Edward joined me on the grass, Bella hardly able to keep her eyes open.

"How are you finding everything?" I asked her as Edward paid attention to Jasper and Emmett going at it. It was definitely a grudge match, mostly on Emmett's side.

"It's a little strange." Bella admitted giving me a small smile and I nodded my head in agreement.

"It's hard to believe there's people in those wolves," I admitted my eyes on the wolves that were becoming more visible with every passing hour, "I'm not afraid to admit they're scary."

Bella stared at me for a moment more alert than before,

"A vampire afraid of a werewolf?" She questioned and even Edward drew his eyes away from Emmett and Jasper to look at me.

"I think it's the whole they-could-rip-me-into-pieces-quite-easily thing," I said meeting the eyes of a thin grey wolf with dark grey splodges on his back, "And there's that mortal enemies dealio. Plus I think it's healthy to have a good dose of fear now and again."

"I couldn't agree more." Edward said looking at Bella but Bella was looking at the wolves and apparently didn't notice.

A little way away Jasper turned to the wolves for the first time,

"We'll be doing this tomorrow," he told them, "Please feel welcome to observe again."

"Yes," Edward said from beside me making me jump, "We'll be here."

He sighed and both of us helped Bella to her feet before Edward turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar with each of our scents - so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." He told us clearly unhappy with what was being requested.

"Certainly," Carlisle addressed the wolves, "Whatever you need."

"You're like Doctor Dolittle." I teased as the wolves got to their feet. Bella's lips quirked up into a smile and even Edward seemed less stressed. But my own face was troubled as something occurred to me.

"Umm Carlisle," I called up the line stepping out a little so he could see me, "What about me? I don't have a scent remember."

He nodded and turned his head towards the wolves,

"One of our members is lacking a scent so please be mindful of that as you proceed."

I looked toward Edward, who nodded,

"It's okay, they're confused but they won't hurt you."

_Good, that's very, very good._

"At least they won't accidentally kill you," Rosalie pointed out as the wolves approached us looking if possible even bigger, "I mean they won't get your scent confused with someone else's. They can't claim "accidental" death on you."

"Rosalie!" Carlisle chided but I knew she wasn't insulting them…much.

The early morning sun was just visible on the horizon as the wolves began their scent sniffing thing. Edward and Bella had moved up the queue nearer Alice and Jasper so I was able to observe Jacob's playfulness from afar.

The initial shock and pure terror of the werewolves was wearing off so it was with slight anticipation that I was sniffed. It was an odd experience if nothing else.

The fun part for me was being able to pick out who was who from the wolves. I think Rosalie, Esme and Emmett were a bit surprised that I said hello to every wolf that sniffed me but what was I supposed to do. It wasn't exactly a normal situation.

Finally after being sniffed by a chocolate brown wolf (Quil) they were done. I gave a small cautious smile to the wolf and I'm sure I got one in return though it's hard to tell if a wolf is smiling or barring his teeth. One thing I did notice was that the wolves seemed to sniff me the longest. I wasn't sure why this was but I thought it might have something to do with the fact that my non smell didn't burn them.

Only two of the wolves waited by the forest, waiting for Jacob who was in deep telepathy with Edward, the rest disappeared into the forest.

"Can we go now?" I asked Esme rubbing my arms. The cold was creeping back into the air around me and I realised with a shock that it was the wolves who'd chased it away with their…well hotness.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked and if in reply to her question my stomach rumbled. I clapped my hands over my stomach embarrassed but Esme smiled and tapped Rosalie on the shoulder.

"Do you want to take off now? There's nothing we can't handle and Sadie's hungry." She asked Rosalie who glanced briefly at me and smiled.

"Of course." She said her smile bright. She tapped Emmett on the shoulder and whispered in his ear. He looked down at her, then at me before nodding and kissing her on the cheek.

"Let's go," She said holding out her hand as we started to run away from the clearing, I wondered again what the others thought, "I need to get the smell of dog from my nose."

"At least it wasn't raining," I pointed out as we reached the trees, dropped hands and continued through the forest, "That would have been much worse."

She laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the trees as we traversed the now familiar path back to the house.

While Rosalie showered I ate cereal which someone had bought in the short time I'd been back since it definitely wasn't the cereal I'd had before. After that I'd showered and had dressed in something from Rosalie's collection - she was scandalised when I'd suggest wearing something from the clothes they'd bought me before, apparently wearing something from last year is a crime in her eyes.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked as she flicked on the television. The others weren't back yet so we were just hanging out on the couch waiting for them.

I shrugged, full of cereal and clean I didn't particularly care what we did. It was nice just being here again.

Suddenly Rosalie clicked the television off and sat bolt upright on the sofa,

"I have an idea." She said her golden eyes piercing as she looked at me in the half light. The sun had not yet fully risen.

"Shopping?" I guessed unable to put any real enthusiasm into it. It wasn't exactly my idea of a fun day, now messing with the cars, that would be fun.

But Rosalie shook her head surprising me yet again and there was an almost wicked look that came into her eyes,

"No, I was thinking road trip, Carlisle might not like it but I'll get Alice to check before we leave and if that's okay then we have to go."

"Go where?" I asked as I heard the front door open and Esme called out a greeting to us as the others pilled in behind her.

"Seattle," She said ignoring the sudden stillness of the room, her eyes were alight with excitement, "We're going to go and find Spencer."

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long delay but this chapter was a *insert swearword of choice here* to write. I don't know why I struggled so much with it but I just couldn't get into it. That's why it's a little lacking.**

**My parents also went to Greece so I had to watch the house and look after my sister and everything so I haven't had as much free time as I would have liked. **

**Hopefully I'll get another chapter done before the weeks out but I can't promise anything. I think it's getting harder to write because I'm getting closer to my whole reason for writing the story, the bit I saw first and then the rest of the story formed around it.**

**As before I had to borrow a bit from Eclipse and as always I take no money from this.**

**Enjoy and sorry it's so short again. The longer ones are coming…I promise. ~RJ**


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Rose let's face it shall we, he's not here." I informed her as I sat on the brick wall in the shadows of the bakery while she…well sniffed around like a bloodhound trying to find his scent. Apparently it was all over the necklace he had given me and so had been over me but now that had dissipated though Rosalie could still remember what he had smelt like. So could I though in a completely different way, he'd had a very nice cologne that would forever remind me of him.

Rosalie stopped and came to sit beside me on the wall. It was a sure sign of how completely crappy things were that she didn't even make a face at sitting on a dirty brick wall.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said dropping her head.

She was so depressed she didn't even notice the boys checking her out, unable to take their eyes off her.

"It's fine." I murmured aware of the boys trying to eavesdrop on out conversation.

It really was fine, well sort of. I mean what was I actually expecting, to arrive and finding him sitting in the bakery waiting for me. How pathetic would that have been? And yet…now that I was here I wanted to see him, I needed to see him. I told myself he'd probably moved away for collage, he probably didn't even remember me. I deliberately didn't think of him with anyone though, that hurt too much.

"We'd better get back," I looked down at my watch without much enthusiasm, "We have practise again tonight and Alice only saw that the early evening was clear."

Rosalie sighed and stood up, linking her arm with mine once I'd heaved myself off the small brick wall,

"I really am sorry," She said again as we headed back towards the car park sticking to the shadows even though the sun was behind thick clouds that I knew would clear by tonight, "I just wanted you to have someone, like I have Emmett. I don't want you to be lonely."

I laughed then causing her to look at me in surprise,

"Rose I'm not lonely. I could never be lonely if I have you guys. Sure there was part of me that thought that me and Spencer might have something real but I guess it just wasn't meant to be." I might have started off upbeat but I couldn't stop my voice from changing towards the end and even I could hear the sadness in it.

"I suck at fake cheery." I muttered but Rosalie leaned her head on my shoulder. She smelt like watermelons, fresh with just a hint of fruit.

"Maybe after all this we can try again, you know track him down." Rosalie said letting go of my arm as we slipped into the shade of the car park.

"Like a stalker?" I put on an upbeat voice and she laughed the sound echoing off the walls around us.

"I meant more like a detective, stealthy, subtle; beside I can be very persuasive when I want to be." She added as we reached her car and she unlocked the doors with one push of a button on her key ring.

"I bet you can." I muttered under my breath causing her to give me a look of mock outrage and push me in the arm as she climbed into the driver's seat and started the car, the seat beginning to vibrate softly underneath me as I sat down and closed the car door.

"You really liked him didn't you?" Rosalie said softly as she pulled out of the car park and into the traffic, fiddling with the radio so it came on low like background music.

I leaned my arm on door, resting my head against the cool, tinted window as Rosalie expertly manoeuvred around the traffic. I kept my eyes on the view outside my window as I answered her,

"I guess it doesn't really matter now does it, but yeah I think I did," I turned my head to her but she had her eyes on the road and her expression was unreadable, I turned back to the view from my window and closed my eyes, "I really did."

-X-

"Ready?" Esme asked sticking her head around the door. I was in Rosalie and Emmett's room again. Behind Esme I could see the sun starting to set in the mountains beyond. It was like a ball of bright orange energy only it didn't give out much heat at all, not that I needed it anymore. In fact as I stood there it felt pretty balmy to me.

"Yep, I just have to get my toiletries and then I'm all set." I said as I zipped up the backpack Alice had given me after I'd refused to take a suitcase, I didn't care that it was Gucci, it made me look like an idiot.

The Cullens were going hunting, Edward was staying here with Bella and I was going to sleep over at Sam's house. She was going away to collage the next afternoon so it was my last chance to see her. I was really looking forward to it. She was my very first friend and now that it was coming down to it, I was actually really sad to see her go. But it would be safer for her. She was heading out to Tampa, Florida which was far, far away from Forks. (Yes I'd actually had to check a map but hey, geography was never my strong suit)

"Okay, done and done." I shouldered my backpack and pulled on the baseball cap Emmett had given me, apparently it was vintage or something but to me it just looked cool.

Esme accompanied me downstairs where Carlisle and Jasper were chatting casually in the kitchen doorway, Emmett was watching sports on the television and Alice and Rosalie were beside the piano sorting out little piles of toiletries that were on top of the piano.

When they heard me and Esme approaching Alice snatched a pile off the top of the piano and ran towards me holding them out, grinning while behind her Rosalie looked a little pissed off.

I took the toothbrush, toothpaste and little soap that Alice was holding and shoved them into the little bag and then shoved that into top of my rucksack.

"You need a lift?" Emmett asked from the couch. The word lounging seemed to have been invented for him in that moment.

I smiled and shook my head,

"Nah, I think I'll walk, it's a nice evening anyway. And I wouldn't want you to strain yourself." I added teasingly as he grinned at me from the couch.

"We'll be back around midday tomorrow and we'll be leaving around one so just be back before then." Carlisle said coming forward to stand beside the stairs.

"Yes _Dad_," I joked but to my surprise he smiled as if he liked it which freaked me out a little if I'm honest, I was getting way too attached here, "Have a nice hunt. Catch a marmot for me 'k." I added to Alice who grinned in remembrance.

After promising once more to be home before one I left, excited to be going to my first sleepover ever not that anyone would ever know that about me.

I didn't run as I made my way down the drive, instead I walked, enjoying the early evening air and the sounds of the river and the forest.

Sam had given me directions to her house but she seemed to have made them extra complicated because I had no clue where she lived. Thankfully Jasper had come to my rescue giving me much easier directions; A GPS (or in my case a Sat Nav).

He'd showed me how to program in her addresses and then up had come a map from the Cullen house to hers. Technology sure was a boon.

After about a quarter of an hour I reached the main road and begin to walk along the embankment whistling to myself as I picked my way through the ankle length grass and over the uneven ground.

Suddenly I felt the ground underneath me rumble and I tensed, only relaxing when I realised that a car was pulling up beside. I turned my head, ready to explain I was fine when I caught sight of the strangely familiar car, Jacob's Rabbit.

_What do they want with me?_

Jacob was in the driving seat with Quil and Embry in the back but the side window was wound down.

"You're Sadie right?" Jacob asked his voice husky.

I had a dither-attack of the spot, inwardly I was unable to control myself but outwardly I was trying to be as cool as an ice cube.

"Yeah," I said bending down a little to lean on the wound down window, "Did you want something because the Cullens are still home as far as I know but they'll be leaving soon."

None of them said anything and it took me a moment to realise why…they were trying to get a scent from me.

"Excuse me," I said straightening up and feeling my cheeks warm a little, "Can I help you with something or did you just drop by to have a quick sniff of me?"

Jacob smiled then as Embry and Quil laughed from the back seat but to me they sounded more like barks.

_Pffft, dogs!_

"A bit of both really." Jacob admitted leaning over and to my complete surprise he threw the passenger door open. I had to leap back to avoid getting hit in the stomach and I saw his eyes sharpen on me as I used my vampire like reflexes.

"Amazing." I heard Embry mutter from the back seat but I pretended I hadn't. This was too weird even for me.

"Sorry," Jacob said sheepishly his hand going back to the wheel, "Can we give you a lift anywhere?"

I raised my eyebrows a little confused about where this conversation was going,

"You're offering a lift to me? A vampire?"

"You don't smell like a vampire." Quil said leaning around the passenger seat to look at me.

"At least you won't stink up the car." Jacob said watching my face cautiously to see if I would flip at his comment.

I chuckled at their apprehensive faces and taking off my backpack climbed into the passenger seat and closed the door,

"You heading into town?" I asked Jacob feeling the tension in the car.

All three of them were very still as if waiting for something to happen but nothing did.

"Don't worry, you're not going to fursplode or anything," I muttered picking at a hole in my jeans, "I come with a fur free guarantee."

All three of them relaxed and the tension of the car released somewhat. Jacob sat back in his seat looking less anxious than he had been before.

"Not what?" He asked, his forehead crinkling in an attractive way.

"Fursplode," I said shifting in my seat so I had my back to the window so I could look at them all, "You know, when you turn into wolves, you just fursplode…like an explosion of fur." I made an explosion with my hands as if to demonstrate what I was talking about.

They were just staring at me like I was speaking a completely different language, which in a way I suppose I was.

"Oh come on, like you don't have words about us." I said leaning forward and flicking on Jacob's radio wincing when the music came on too loud.

_What is it with guys and having their music loud? Have they not heard of tinnitus? Or do vampires and werewolves just not get it?_

"You're not like the other vampires." Embry said from the backseat and I couldn't help but smile as I settled back into the front seat, one foot tucked under me so I was comfortable.

"I'm one of a kind." I admitted grinning as I heard a new song start on the radio, one I liked and I clicked up the volume.

"You can say that again." Quil said and in the rear view mirror I saw him sit back in his seat.

"So where are you headed?" Jacob asked as he pulled the car out. I had the distinct impression he didn't know what to make of me.

I pulled off the baseball cap letting my hair out from underneath so the wind could blow through it from the open window. It was like a freaking oven in the car thanks to the three werewolves.

Even if I hadn't had super hearing I would've still heard the audible gasps from the seats behind me. Embarrassed I looked out the window instead hoping that the cool wind would blow the heat right off my cheeks.

"I'm headed over to Sam Wells' house," I told them leaning towards Jacob so I could pull the GPS from my jeans pocket, "I need to get there." I said pointing at the screen and Jacob leaned his head closer to mine to see.

"Sure thing." He said settling back into his seat as I put the GPS away in my bag.

"So," I said tapping my fingers on the doorframe to stop the silence, "You all ready for the big fight on Friday? Friday fight night and all that, well Friday fight morning would be more accurate but it doesn't have the same ring to it does it?"

I was talking a complete load of bollocks and they knew it. I was comfortable with the Cullens now, even the humans but the wolves were another story. I hadn't spent enough time with them to feel anything other than terrified of what they could become.

Nobody said anything though I'm sure I saw the corner of Jacob's mouth turn up a little.

I clacked my tongue trying to think of something to say. Silence never used to bother me but now I couldn't stand it, it was deafening.

"So…umm being wolves, that's err, that's gotta be cool," I said shifting in my seat again so I put my back to the window, "I saw you guys the other day in wolf form, you know at the clearing, nearly peed my pants. You guys are seriously scary but you know not in like an 'arghhh' way," I bared my teeth and held up my hands as claws to show them what I meant, "You know not like a monster or anything but more like a "holy crap that's a big wolf right there", well actually it was a pack of wolves but I mean you know that…" I trailed off clicking my tongue again as I played with my hands, turning them over and using one to tap the other.

I was babbling. I was a babbling idiot. It was like once I opened my mouth I couldn't stop the words from pouring out. I don't know what they thought of me, moron probably, or certifiably insane, either was a good guess.

_Please God let someone say something. Anything. Make someone speak who isn't me._

"So you're fighting too then?" Jacob asked casting a glance in the rear view mirror at Embry and Quil who were still staring at me like I was an alien or something. I didn't blame them.

"Yes," I said seizing the normal conversation with both hands, "Well I'll probably be staying near the back, as you've no doubt seen I'm not exactly Keanu Reeves when it comes to the fighting." I laughed nervously but Jacob, Embry and Quil laughed too so I felt a bit better, at least they weren't laughing at me…I hope.

"Don't worry; we'll look out for you." Embry said and both Quil and Jacob along with myself turned in our seats to look at him. Embry's cheeks flushed with colour.

"I just meant so we don't get blamed for you death." He added quickly looking out of the window.

"Thanks," I said with sincerity to him before I turned back in my seat, my eyes back on the road, "It's nice to know someone out there doesn't want to kill me…well at least not right now."

Quil chuckled from the backseat,

"You never fought your kind before then?"

I shook my head,

"Nope, never been in a fight before except practise and that doesn't really count. I don't know if I have that kill instinct. Well I was in one fight I guess, with James and all I did was nearly break my hand, hey it's not funny, it really hurt," I added when the boys laughed again, "Besides I'm not so good with the dishing out of pain, the phrase it hurts me more than it hurts them springs to mind."

"Maybe when you get into it something might come out, like instinctual or something." Embry said kindly and I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"Thanks but the only thing likely to come out when I see the approaching vampires is vomit," I picked at the hole in my jeans again, "I was actually thinking of sitting it out if I'm honest but I figured I could always be a distraction or you know if anyone gets injured I could drag them to safety or something. Not that anyone's going to get injured, I'm sure we'll all be fine." I deliberately didn't look at Jacob.

The Rabbit slowed and Jacob pulled up beside the curb next to a two storey light brown brick house with a large front garden.

"Thanks for the lift," I said yanking my bag out from by my feet, "It was kinda nice chatting, or in my case babbling, with the enemy…well so to speak." I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," Jacob said one elbow on his own wound down window, "For a vampire you're pretty cool. And we managed not to…umm fursplode was it?"

I laughed and nodded,

"You know for you guys being werewolves and all this didn't totally suck," I opened the door and clambered out, shouldering my bag once more, "Seriously though, thanks and well…umm, good luck. Don't die out there okay."

Embry and Quil grinned from the backseat as I ran around the front of the car and onto the pavement.

"Same to you." Jacob called out and I laughed raising my hand in a goodbye as they drove away.

_Okay, that was sufficiently and equally both awkward and by far the coolest thing I've ever done. _

And still smiling I pulled on my cap and headed up the pathway to Sam's house.

**Author's Notes:**

**Nothing major to add really except did you see that New Moon trailer and if not WHY NOT. Get out there and see it fool. It's awesome to the nth degree and that's not even proper maths right there, that's how fantastic it is. **

**I added the wolf bonding as it'll be important for later and I thought they might get along since she doesn't smell or act particularly like a vampire…and I was right :D**

**Hope you guys like it and are doing good. As always much love for the reviews. You are the reason I'm continuing this.**

**~RJ**

**P.S. I hope something isn't obvious to you after reading this but if it is please don't spoil. I want to keep it a surprise as long as possible.**


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

"I guess this is goodbye." Sam told me as her parents loaded up the car that would take her to the airport in Seattle where she would catch a plane that would take her far, far away from here and after a frantic 3am call to Alice, I knew she'd be safe. Alice had foreseen no problems for Sam.

The funny thing was that now the time had come I found myself very sad for her to be leaving. She'd been my first friend here, looked out for me and been kind and for that I would be forever grateful.

"I guess," I said looking at my feet, I didn't want to have to say goodbye but I knew it was safer, she'd be away from the trouble, "Come here." I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"You take care of yourself." I murmured into her hair.

"Likewise." Sam said softly as we separated and I was shocked to see her wiping her eyes. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I wasn't the only one who felt sad.

And that was that. With simply a wave of her hand and a smile she was gone, off onto her own adventure.

Since it was only just gone eleven I decided to take the long way back to the Cullen house, dragging my heels as I walked the pavements. I had only got two streets away when I heard a familiar voice.

"Fancy seeing you here." Jacob called out from behind me and I spun, seeing him standing with his usual wingmen Embry and Quil but this time they were also joined by Seth.

"Are you following me?" I teased giving them an easy smile as I waited for them to join me.

"Hey you're on our side of the line," Jacob teased back sidling up next to me, "Oh this is Seth." He pointed to the equally tall boy furthest away from me.

"Hey." I held out my hand and Seth with only a second's hesitation shook it. His hand was pleasantly warm.

"We're not following you." Embry said from my other side. I could feel the heat coming from them; it felt like I was walking in between two open ovens.

"You're not." I said suspiciously raising one eyebrow at them.

Quil grinned from next to Jacob,

"Nope, we're your escort."

"In case I should be accosted by the male population of Forks?" I questioned, my eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Something like that." Jacob said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well if you want vampire secrets you've come to the wrong girl, you already know the location of our secret clubhouse and it's on pain of death that I don't reveal the super secret vampire handshake." I made my voice serious with just a hint of mocking.

"Damn," Jacob said clicking his fingers, "I think we really screwed up here boys."

"Told you we should've gone with violence Embry." Quil muttered winking at me.

"Hey, it was Seth's idea for the flattery. I was all in favour of the violence." Embry joked back.

"O-K," I said elongating the word, "That's enough talk of violence to the littlest vampire. You're starting to scare her."

"Really?" Seth asked his voice and face curious.

I shrugged,

"Well I can safely say that you're not as scary with the Fork's next top model thing you've got going on at this particular moment than the fur but I'm still very aware that it's 4-1 here and you could probably break me into a million pieces before I could call out for help."

The boys actually stopped walking doing their best impressions of goldfish. I had a feeling they hadn't expected me to be so honest.

"You're really not like any of the other bloodsuckers are you?" Jacob said his voice slightly mystified.

I shrugged again making a face,

"Am I too human for you?" I teased.

"Are there other's like you?" Embry asked all of them ignoring my question.

"God I hope not," I muttered under my breath too low for them to hear, "Honestly I don't know. Maybe. I mean if I'm here then maybe there are others out there too. Sorry that's not really a good answer is it." I added stopping when I realised they had again.

"What's up?" I asked confusion wrinkling my forehead again, "Did I say something wrong?"

_Again?_

Jacob shook his head and they all took a step back,

"We can't go any further, boundary lines and all."

"Oh." I said slapping a hand to my head and then instantly regretting it.

_Ouch._

"Bugger," I mumbled as the pain made my eyes tear up, "Stupid vampire strength."

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Fine," I blinked rapidly trying to clear my vision, "I'd better go but thanks for the escort. I'll see you guys later…unless you're planning to show up somewhere again." I teased and the boys grinned as they turned and walked away.

_Yep definitely freaky but cool._

Smiling to myself I ran all the way back to the Cullen's house.

I could hear the shower going as I entered the foyer and made my way to the kitchen where I pulled up straight, stopping as I saw Edward sitting at the breakfast counter.

His head turned towards me so fast he would've got a crick if he didn't have super healing.

"Have you been hanging out with werewolves?" He questioned his voice incredulous as his nose wrinkled.

"Haven't we all." I retorted walking around the counter to grab a bowl from the cupboards. I chanced a glance over my shoulder to see his expression; he was not amused.

"Look they just gave me a lift," I said pouring Fruit Loops into the bowl and going to the fridge for the milk, "Just to Sam's house, Samantha." I added wondering if he thought I meant wolf Sam.

Still Edward said nothing though I could see the muscle in his jaw clenching.

"Hey live and let live I say, we're fighting alongside them tomorrow we can at least be civil." I sat down in the seat next to Edward pouring milk over my coloured hoops and dropping the spoon in the bowl.

"I'm civil." Edward muttered and I rolled my eyes as I chewed my cereal, swallowing before I replied.

"Yes but you're not exactly rolling out the welcome wagon are you?" I noted taking another spoonful of cereal before I continued, "I mean here we are on the brink of being able to do something amazing and you're getting all pouty because Jacob laid one on your lady…well fiancée is probably the right word now." I grinned into my bowl.

Though Edward may not have liked Jacob he was doing his best Jacob impression right now; the goldfish look. I chewed in silence while Edward composed his thoughts.

"What do you mean 'on the brink of being able to do something amazing'?" He asked clearly ignoring my kissing comment and the fiancée thing.

"Err hello," I said knocking on his head before I returned to my spoon, "For the first time in probably forever werewolves will fight alongside vampires…sure it's to kill other vampires but it's all semantics isn't it. I mean this, what's happening tomorrow is a big deal; we could be forging bonds here, breaking bread, rewriting history, changing the future, all that jazz. It's a major step forward in werewolf/vampire relations and since no-one is seeming to notice this very pertinent fact it falls to me to say something."

"Which is?" Edward questioned. The paper he'd been reading when I'd entered was lying on the counter top, the headline another story about the "serial killer and/or killers" in Seattle. That would all stop soon.

I sighed scooping the last of my Fruit Loops out of the bowl, swallowing them and pushing the bowl away from myself into the middle of the counter.

"Which is, that we should be looking at tomorrow as the dawning of a new era. It is quite literally history in the making. Who knows," I said getting up and washing my bowl out in the sink behind the counter, "you might make a few friends."

Silence greeted my words and I was sure Edward had gone to see Bella, I'd heard the shower stop about five minutes ago but when I turned around he was still sitting there, watching me with his curious golden eyes.

"What?" I asked drying my hands on the back of my jeans.

"You." Edward said simply.

"Huh?"

"When you just spoke then you sounded different. Almost like you knew."

I shrugged leaning forwards onto the counter,

"Well I am psychic you know." I teased but he shook his head and I felt myself lock in place.

_Oh bollocks. I am so busted._

"No, I don't think you are. Apart from when we were on the plane I've never seen you see anything, not like Alice does. I know you're hiding something or am I expected to believe it's just a coincidence that Alice is always thinking of the most trivial things whenever you are around. Keeping her mind busy as it were." His eyes twinkled but I couldn't tell if it was good twinkles or bad twinkles.

_Bugger._

"I can't help what Alice thinks." I said taking the high road and giving nothing away on my face.

"And you told me things would get better with Bella, that day in the hospital. You were so sure."

"I saw it," Keeping my voice steady I flipped myself up onto the counter swinging my legs underneath me as I turned my body in his direction, "So why don't you believe me?" I asked him directly.

He seemed to think for a moment before he answered me,

"There's something more to you than what you show the world. I don't think what you are hiding is bad but you're worried, either that when we learn what it is we will either reject you or fear you."

I raised one eyebrow again,

"Really Dr Edward, and when did you figure all this out? Or who did you figure it out from?" I added as I heard the telltale signs of the Cullens approaching home right on time, "You and Jasper been powwowing when Rose and Alice aren't around eh?"

He had the good graces to look sheepish and I don't mean he looked woolly and baa-ed a lot.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked not needing Jasper's particular expertise to read my emotions this time. His voice was still questioning but it was seeped with kindness, the sort I was used to reading about but not used to experiencing, well not until I'd arrived here.

_Be honest._

"Haven't you even been terrified to show someone who you really are? To let them see the real you?" I said fixing my eyes to his, he didn't look away.

"Of course I have," He said unblinking, "But sometimes it is worth the risk." His voice was intense and looking up I saw the reason, Bella was standing in the doorway.

The word glowing came to mind as I watched Edward get up off the stool and walk towards her. Would I ever have that? Could I?

"You'll find what you're searching for," Edward said taking Bella's hand as he turned back to me, he sounded so sure of himself, "And in the meantime you've got us. We're not letting you go anywhere." He teased his voice playful.

Bella smiled kindly at me even though she probably had no idea what he was talking about. Hell, I wasn't even sure if I did.

"Fine," I called out as they walked away, "I guess I'm just stuck here then." But I was smiling even as my hands went to my necklace as they so often did, running the silver feather charm between my fingers.

I spent the rest of the time up until we left repacking my bag, only stopping when Carlisle called up the stairs that we were leaving.

Although we didn't need as much time to set up as Bella and Edward I knew we were meeting up with the rest of the wolves tonight, ready to prepare for tomorrow. I felt nervous as I zipped up my bag and pulled on the fleece Alice had left out for me. I didn't need to sleep tonight or eat (as if I could hold anything down) but Esme had made me some sandwiches and forced me to take them just in case.

"Ready?" Rosalie asked from the doorway, "Bella and Edward are leaving."

Nodding and unable to speak I shouldered my rucksack and headed down the stairs with her feeling as I were carrying weights in my bag rather than clothes and sandwiches.

"We'll see you tomorrow Bella," Esme was saying as she hugged her, "When all this is over."

Bella looked around nervously and even without Edward's mind reading ability I knew what she was thinking.

"We'll be fine Bella," I said glad that my voice didn't display how un-fine I felt, "You just worry about yourself."

"Just one moment," Esme said dashing to the kitchen and returning in an instant with a silver thermos which she handed to Edward, "It is hot chicken soup made fresh today. It will warm you up if you need it." She told Bella touching her face before she went to stand beside Carlisle who took her hand lovingly.

"Thank you Esme," Bella said trying to smile but she still looked uneasy, "Good luck everyone."

After Bella and Edward had left to go meet Jacob the others got ready to leave. All were dressed in loose fitting outfits, good for manoeuvrability, good in a fight. I repressed the shudder that threatened to break out.

"Here," Esme said pressing another silver thermos into my hands, the canister didn't feel warm but I suppose that was the vacuum doing its job, "I made some for you too. Just take it; it'll make me feel better." She added when I opened my mouth to disagree.

Nodding I unzipped my bag and made a space for the soup, shouldering my bag again. Now the bag felt surprisingly empty as if there was nothing in it at all.

All too soon Carlisle cleared his throat and I straightened up my eyes focusing on his face,

"Let's head out. We'll be taking the long way to the clearing. Alice will inform us if there is any change."

Beside me Rosalie slipped her hand into mine and I took a deep breath as I walked down the steps of the Cullen house wondering if it would be the last time I saw it.

**Author's Notes:**

**Just a short chapter this time as the next one will be long. I'll get it up as soon as possible because it's begging to be written.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this even if it is filler-esque.**

**~RJ**


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

"They'll split into two groups, attempt to take us from both sides." Carlisle was telling the wolves. I was standing back with Rosalie and Alice. It was freezing out but luckily I had my thick jacket on and a hat pulled down so low I could only just make out everyone.

"We'll come from behind, attack the attackers." Sam said his eyes on Carlisle's. He was still in human form since we didn't have Edward as our translator anymore.

"You'd better go now," Alice said from beside me her body going rigid, "They'll be here in five minutes."

The air that had seemed easy to breathe a second ago now felt clogged and painful to swallow.

"Good luck." Sam said to Carlisle and then his eyes shifted past him to the rest of us. He seemed unable to say anything though he nodded in our direction. Esme gripped my hand and I knew she was touched by his gesture.

"And to you." Carlisle also nodded his head but in the direction of the wolves.

I caught the eyes of two of the wolves at the far end of the line and I knew who they were; Embry and Quil. It was harder than I'd expected to see them turn tail and leave. I tried to convince myself they would be okay but I couldn't be sure that my presence here hadn't changed everything.

"Sadie," Carlisle walked towards me as Japer and Emmett began warming up, "I'd like you to hang back."

"Because I'm such a wonderful fighter right." I teased feeling more than just cold. I tried to smile but it was probably more of a grimace.

"You're quick," Jasper came up from behind Carlisle to touch his shoulder and with a single glance to me he left to speak to Esme, "Your speed is close to Edward's. We need you as point guard, you see anyone in trouble you can get in and out. You're the last defence, got it?"

"Got it," I nodded determined not to screw this up, "But did you have to say it like that Jasper, can't I be the defence before the last defence? Last sounds so final."

He smiled in a kindly way,

"I've seen you fight, you adapt the style of those you are fighting. I trust you."

"So no pressure." I muttered as Emmett chuckled.

"They've caught the scent," Alice spoke from beside Esme and the jokey atmosphere disappeared immediately, "It's time."

I shrugged my jacket off as I slunk back adopting a loose fighting stance I'd seen in a movie once. Esme caught my eye and gave me a smile before her gaze became stern and I knew I didn't have to worry about her.

"Here they come." Alice whispered and I raised my eyes to the horizon as the vampires surged onto the clearing. Immediately Jasper and Emmett ran forward while Rosalie and Alice brought up the rear.

My hands were shaking as I watched vampire meet vampire in a clash or snarls and shouts. As the vampires fell upon them Carlisle and Esme moved into position utilizing their training perfectly and avoiding the blows that the newborns tried to rain down on them.

"Behind you." Alice yelled and I spun as the second group descended being pushed into the clearing by the wolves. Their eyes were fearful but when they saw me they gaze became menacing. They were downwind of me.

"Sadie!" Alice screamed, her words caught up by the wind but she was too far away to do anything.

_You can do this._ I told myself bracing my arms and legs. _You didn't stick yourself in that coma for nothing._ _Now do something!_

Ten against one isn't that bad right?

I pulled my hand back smacking my fist into the jaw of the vampire who was charging towards me. The hit sent him off course as the wolves caught up with them pulling them back and I forced myself to keep my eyes open as the nearest vampire lost a good chunk of his torso after a bit from a lithe grey wolf I had a strong suspicion was Leah. Even as I fought sinking my fist into another vampire's stomach I knew it was only a matter of time before the call went up as Alice saw what was happening elsewhere.

Ducking under a punch I felt hands grab onto my arm trying to pull it off but before I could do more than gasp in pain the pressure was released and I fell onto the grass. Flipping myself over I saw a chocolate brown wolf his back to me as he ripped the arms off the pale creature on the ground.

"Thanks Quil." I pushed myself to my feet dropping a hand briefly onto his shoulders before I ran into the next vampire yanking him backwards as two more wolves fell upon him ripping and tearing.

"No!" I heard Alice's voice about the din of the battle, above the snarls and growls and snapping of teeth. She was crystal clear as if she were standing right beside me and I knew what she saw but then why did her eyes turn towards me, why was she looking at me with such sad eyes as if the world was falling away beneath me.

The sounds of the fight were muffled as if I was underwater and all I could hear was my heartbeat, strong and even. I was alive. So why was she looking at me like I was dead? My brain struggled to make sense of it all but everything else was clear. I knew that two vampires were being ripped apart by wolves just behind me to the left. I knew Emmett had one pinned just northwest of where I was standing. I could even see the tiny droplets of rain falling from the leafy branches of the trees to my right but Alice wasn't making sense to me.

Her golden eyes flicked down to my neck and it was in that moment I realised many things all at once. It was like someone had just plugged my brain into a computer and everything was coming to me in that instant. And I suddenly knew exactly what my purpose was for being in this world, in this story. I knew why I had arrived at that precise moment and why I was still here.

I saw Alice's lips mouth one word, the word that sent my legs into motion as I surged forwards pushing my way through the attacking vampires.

You ever have that dream where you're running away from something but you can't make your legs work? Well change that to running to and maybe you'll understand how I felt. It was like running through quicksand.

"Make her a path," Alice yelled from behind me, her voice piecing my bubble of distorted sound, "Jasper make her a path!"

Immediately Jasper was at my side along with Emmett and between them they made a gap in what felt like the sea of vampires.

"Go!" Jasper said repeating Alice's word and I locked eyes with him for a second. He had no idea why I needed to get through but he trusted Alice without question. He trusted me too I remembered dimly. There was a reason to all this madness. He had found his in Alice. Now I just had to find mine, if it wasn't too late.

I pushed myself flat out as I left the others not even able to look over my shoulder to see if I was being followed, I couldn't waste even a second. I threw myself into the trees as I poured on more speed. I wasn't as accomplished as the other Cullens so when I sped up I wavered feeling braches crack across my chest and legs, keeping my hands up to protect my face. I could still hear my heartbeat, but now it seemed to be beating double time as if determined to get all the beats out before…I cut off the thought as I started to climb my legs aching from the effort.

"Riley." I heard Edward speak from above me and I climbed faster, ignoring the cuts on my palms.

"She's lying to you Riley. Listen to me," Edward commanded, "She's lying to you just like she lied to the others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you_ lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she lied to you, too?"

_Almost there, almost there._ It was a mantra I repeated in my head as I saw the thinning of the trees above me. I was so close now.

"She doesn't love you, Riley. She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

Suddenly I stopped climbing, my body freezing in it's tracks. It didn't matter if I got here in time, it would still end badly unless…

"Seth!" I hissed keeping my voice as low as I dared. I could hear Edward overhead still trying to convince Riley. I knew it was futile.

"Seth!" I called a little louder jerking as a tan wolf appeared out of the trees near me, his body low to the ground.

"Listen, I don't have time to explain but I need you to help me and trust me which might be impossible but please, I'm begging you," I reached out and grabbed his muzzle pulling my face close to his, his eyes were Seth's, "Please don't attack the male vampire. I know it sounds crazy but you have to trust me. Please." I let go of his muzzle and fixed my eyes on him wishing he could read my mind and understand.

I could my heart beating even louder in those moments as I waited for Seth's reply. Edward's voice was still carrying and I threaded my fingers together to keep my hands from shaking.

Finally Seth lowered his head which I took for a nod. I leapt up wrenching my hands apart and kissing him on the snout,

"Seth you are the best werewolf ever and I mean that. Stay low and follow my lead 'k,"

Seth lowered his head again and we moved forwards creeping closer and closer towards the top. I turned to face Seth and gestured that he sink lower which he did, his belly an inch from the ground.

"Okay, when I say now you jump in from behind her but wait for my signal, okay?"

Seth nodded and I fought back the urge to kiss him again,

"The absolute best werewolf." I reiterated and I think I saw his mouth pull up into a grin.

"Last chance Riley." Edward said his voice so close to where Seth and I lay hidden. I had to wait for the exact right moment, too soon and it could all blow up in my face.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria spoke from across the clearing and I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck, beside me Seth raises his hackles but didn't growl for which I was thankful, "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

"Wish me luck." I whispered to Seth before I pushed myself to my feet and though the trees into the clearing.

Both Victoria and Riley stiffened as I appeared beside Edward, Bella and the ruined tent. My eyes flickered to Edward and I could see myself reflected in his big wide eyes. Wide, because for the first time he was able to read my mind. I had no barriers anymore.

"She's the liar." I kept my eyes on Riley as I took a step forward and I felt Edward and Seth's eyes on me, I could almost feel their desire to snatch me out of view.

"Do you know me Riley?" I asked staring at him, his eyes were different now, vivid red instead of sapphire blue as they'd been before, before she'd murdered him.

"I-I-I-" He stuttered looking at Victoria whose eyes were also on me but I refused to meet them, she wasn't important here.

"Don't look at her, look at me," I begged keeping my voice soft as I took another step towards him and away from Edward, Bella and Seth, "Do you know me Riley? Do you know my face? Think hard, please, it's important."

I watched as he struggled to look past his vampire life and back to his human life.

"Think back, back to before she stole your life from you, please Riley, please try to remember." I pleaded still not taking my eyes from his as his brow furrowed as he did what I asked.

It was going to happen soon. I could feel it, but he had to remember first or it was all for nothing.

He now fixed his eyes on my face, taking in its details and then just like a ray of blinding light his forehead smoothed out and I could see past the red to when they were nothing but blue, like the deepest part of the ocean. I could see him again and not what she had made me into.

"Snow?" He whispered in disbelief as if he could comprehend why I was standing in the middle of the snowy clearing with tears in my eyes that rolled down my cheeks like frozen crystals.

"Hey Spencer." The fervour in my chest must have carried over into my voice for his face was unexpectedly vulnerable before he ran forwards scooping me up into his embrace as I wrapped my arms around him, burying my head into his well defined chest. He still smelt wonderful but now woodsier than before.

"Riley!" Victoria's shrill voice sounded behind me and instantly he had pulled me behind him, shielding my body with his and there was a lot of him shielding me. He was even muscular than before but not in a gross body building way thankfully.

"Enough Victoria!" Riley's voice was commanding and even Victoria looked a little shocked, "You used me for your revenge and you made me use those people down there. You killed us all for nothing." He made to move forward but I held onto his arm holding him back.

"Uh-uh," I shook my head as he looked down at me, "I just got you back. I am not losing you again."

_Victoria's gonna run,_ I sent my thought to Edward who tensed up, _She doesn't like these new odds. I'll send Seth around the back just keep her focus on you._

I turned my head to the woods and nodded. I heard the tiny scattering on claws on leaves.

"Don't go Victoria," Edward said from beside Bella his eyes fixed on Victoria's, "You'll never get another chance like this."

But I knew it was futile even as Edward started to speak. There was just one thing for it.

"Now Seth!" I yelled as Victoria turned to run but found her way blocked by a tan wolf. Edward sprung forward as did Riley and I ran to Bella pulling her away and keeping her eyes away from the fight but I couldn't block out of the sounds of ripping and screeching as much as I wanted too. All to suddenly there was a high-pitched keening and then silence.

"Bella." Edward was beside us in an instant pulling her into his arms as she gripped him tightly, at the moment robbed of speech.

"She's fine;" I told him my voice huskier than usual, "Help the others. I'll look after her."

Edward nodded and let Bella go, gently teasing her arms from his waist before he returned to where I could hear movement and the sharp smell of fire.

"How you doing?" I asked her as soon as Edward left. I wasn't shaking but I still felt fearful, like I'd eaten lead or something.

"I'll let you know when everything rights itself again." She murmured watching the sight behind me, I could not.

"I know the feeling." I replied watching her face as she turned back to me.

"How did you know that would work?" She asked and I'm sure I heard something of awe in her tone.

"I didn't," I admitted as the smell of fire grew stronger, "But I had to try. I didn't realise until just before and I thought I would be too late but I had to try because…well because it was him." I finally turned around to see him striding towards me and before I could do anything more than blink I was in my arms again and he was kissing me. It was different than our last kiss, when he'd been human and I'd been…well me, this time it was more passionate and it had been full of passion before.

Somewhere behind us Edward coughed and I'm sure I heard Seth hack a laugh too.

Riley pulled away but he had eyes for only me as his cupped my face with his hands,

"I knew you. Even when I was with Victoria I knew I was waiting for someone, I just didn't remember who. It was you. You were in my head and my thoughts even when I didn't know it was you. I was so lost in all this fog but I heard your voice and you called me back, back to myself. I feel like myself again…because of you." He kissed me again fiercely before I could reply. I let him continue for a minute while my brain caught up with the part of me that was just in drool mode. I pulled away and he was panting.

"Easy tiger. We have plenty of time now." I smiled unable to keep it from my face.

"Forever." Riley replied and he said it with such love this time I pulled him towards me.

When we broke apart I could hear Edward filling Bella in on the situation and that everyone was fine. Riley took my hand, he seemed to need to make sure I was still there which was fine with me, I wanted to know he was still there too.

"You were awesome Seth," I told him and this time he definitely grinned, "And thanks again." I grinned as I looked up at Riley who was looking down at Seth with a curious expression on his face.

"Umm thank you Seth for you know, not killing me." Riley said and both Seth and I laughed his deep bark mixed with my softer, lighter laugh.

Suddenly Seth let out a yelp as Edward dropped to the ground,

"No, don't!" He yelled out as Bella dropped beside him unable to understand.

"What is it?" Riley demanded trying to push me behind him again, to protect me from whatever new threat was happening.

"It's not here," I said and Bella looked up meeting my eyes, "It's there." I looked over my shoulder towards the baseball clearing.

"Seth, go straight home, now," Edward pleaded with his new friend, "Trust me. Go now."

Seth took one last look at us before he took off racing through the trees.

"Come on, we have to go." I said to Riley as I pulled on his hand yanking him into motion.

"Where are we going?" He asked as we ran downhill, Bella and Edward just behind us.

"Back to the clearing. I think I'm supposed to be there." Even as I said the words I knew they were true. It was my purpose after all.

"What?" Riley said stopping and almost jerking me off my feet as Edward and Bella raced past us.

"Come on!" I yanked him back into running, "I'll explain everything later but we have to get there before they arrive."

We reached the others just as they stood around the unconscious Bella. As soon as we came into sight Jasper and Emmett closed ranks, snarling in our direction.

"No it's alright," Edward said hurriedly to his brothers as we came closer, "He's on our side now."

"He's Spencer. His name is Riley Spencer." Alice added when Jasper and Emmett didn't move. Rosalie looked back and forth between Riley and me as understanding finally dawned on her.

"Alice?" Edward demanded and Alice cast her eyes on the girl lying on the grass below us. Behind her was the bonfire, now burning back but still polluting the air with the purple-black smoke.

"Another five minutes," Alice said, her eyes flicking to my face as she saw my plan forming, "Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds. I wouldn't doubt she can hear us now."

I moved to the side as Esme bent down beside Bella and I got my first view of the girl on the ground, her arms wrapped around her legs, her bright red eyes watching us as if waiting for judgment.

"I have to test it first." I said to Alice who nodded. Jasper's head whipped round and Rosalie looked interested but neither of us elaborated, there wasn't enough time too.

"It'll work," Alice said her eyes on mine, "But you should anyway. It'll make it easier on her." She looked round at the girl who sensed we were talking about her and pulled her body in, trying to make herself look smaller.

I turned to Riley placing my hands on his chest and pushing him back a few paces away from where Edward was helping Bella up.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him looking only into his eyes. It was as if the rest of the world just dropped away.

"I trust you." He cupped my face with one hand pushing my black hair over my shoulder. I stretched onto my tiptoes and quickly kissed his lips.

"Close your eyes." I whispered into his ear and he did as I asked. He did trust me.

"This might sting, I'm not sure but I promise I'm not trying to hurt you." I told him as I placed my index finger and middle finger together at the top of his throat under the back of his jaw. I could feel the muscles in his neck as I pressed as hard as I dared into his skin.

"I trust you." He repeated keeping his eyes closed.

Letting out a deep breath I slowly ran my fingers down his throat to the dip at the base of his neck concentrating with all my might on what I wanted, using my gift.

"Okay you can open your eyes now." I told him and he did making me gasp.

"Did it work? Whatever you wanted to do." He asked as I continued to stare at him.

"I'll say," I muttered before making my voice louder, "But just as a test smell Bella now, does she smell appealing?"

Riley did as I said closing his eyes as he scented her, his eyes springing open a second later,

"What did you do?" He breathed gazing down at me through his now golden eyes.

"I told the pain away, the need to feed. I gave you back control. The thirst for human blood is gone." I smiled as he still stared with such intensity it was making me blush.

"I can smell her," Riley said not taking his eyes from me, "But I can decide that I don't want to eat her. I can be rational. You did this?" He sounded amazed.

"I think it's my gift. I can heal people's pain, mental pain. The need to feed is in your head, I made it go away." I spoke calmly aware that the others were listening in.

"You're amazing you know that don't you?" Riley bent down and kissed me again but I pushed him away after my brain caught up with my mouth.

"Later," I said smiling slyly as I dragged him back to the group, "Ready?" I asked Alice.

She nodded as Jasper came up beside her. As we all moved closer the girl thrashed her head, moaning.

"Have you changed your mind, young one?" Carlisle asked, "We don't want to destroy you but we will if you can't control yourself."

"How can you stand it?" She groaned her eyes fixed on Bella, "I _want_ her."

"You must stand it. You must exercise control. It is possible, and it is the only thing that will save you now." Carlisle spoke in a calm clear voice.

"Not the only," I said stepping forwards letting go of Riley's hand as I crouched down in front of the girl, Bree, her eyes went wide and fearful, "Listen to me and listen well, we have about two minutes if that before the Volturi arrive and rip you to pieces. I can help you but you need to give me a promise first. You need to promise that from this day forward you will hunt only animal, never human, never again. Do you understand me?"

Bree stared at me and as I looked at her I saw how similar we looked, both of us short, both of us with black hair and ivory skin. We could have been sisters.

"I promise." Bree said in a shaky voice.

"Quickly." Alice muttered and I shuffled forwards until I was right in front of her.

"Close your eyes and keep very still." I instructed and then I ran my fingers down her throat, willing the pain to be gone. I let go and fell back feeling weak. Healing was taking a lot out of me.

"It's gone," Bree said in his belief her eyes fixed on mine and there was a collective gasp as the Cullens saw what I had seen in Riley's eyes, that the red was now golden, the blood burned out of her by me, "The pain is gone."

"Go now." Alice warned as Riley helped me to my feet. I nodded taking his hand and reaching down for Bree's.

She looked up at me from the floor, unsure for a moment before I gave her a playful smile,

"Wanna come with us?" I asked grinning and immediately she reached up and took my hand, our skin shade the same.

"I'll explain everything later, I promise." I told them before we turned and ran south away from the Volturi and towards the Cullen house, the place I was now beginning to realise as I looked to either side of me, to Riley and Bree, wasn't my home anymore.

I had come here to the house specifically to find my purpose and it doing so I had found out that they weren't my purpose after all. They were just an amazing bonus.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked when we hit the trees out of earshot of those behind us.

"Firstly to the Cullen's house and then wherever we want too," I said my voice being swallowed up by the wind that we were speeding against, "We have all the time in the world."

"We?" Bree asked cautiously and I glanced over at her and smiled, squeezing her hand.

"We." I promised as we ran on towards our destination but not the conclusion of our journey, no, that road stretched on ahead, miles and miles and no final end in sight.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay firstly I am so sorry I haven't posted in ages. I've been busy with my own story (which I finished…hooray) and dealing with personal stuff.**

**I also have been busy making my first Twilight music video ever which you can see here: ****.com/watch?v=r1aAG58aFfA**

**Please check it out if you can as I spent a lot of time on it and want your opinion.**

**EDIT: Okay since it deleted half the address I'll stick it up in my main page as well. It is good, I promise.**

**Okay I think that's all. Hope you enjoyed this and there will be more. I have plans and that's all I'll say.**

**Sorry if there's grammar errors but it's 2:41 am here and I just want to post this up before I go to bed. I'll re-read in the morning and if it's really bad I'll delete, edit and repost. **

**Enjoy and as always thanks for reading and commenting. Means a lot to me :D**

**~RJ**


End file.
